<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>✷⊰ They weren't meant to be, but...  ⊱❆ by Blue_Crow757</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288008">✷⊰ They weren't meant to be, but...  ⊱❆</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Crow757/pseuds/Blue_Crow757'>Blue_Crow757</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anything is better than Robert, Brandon is the big brother everyone wanted to have, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, He didn't think he would fall for the wolf girl but surprise surprise, Howland and Lyanna are bffs, Lyanna is confused because she like Oberyn and Ellaria, Lyanna knows how to kick ass, Lyanna loves Oberyn's girls, Married life is not that bad, No Robert's Rebellion, Pre - Robert's Rebellion, Rhaegar didn't get what he wanted, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, please do me a solid and leave a comment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:41:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>55,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Crow757/pseuds/Blue_Crow757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Martell’s catch wind of prince Rhaegar’s interest in the lady Lyanna Stark, they take matters into their own hands, and speed up a marriage to the girl. To be sure that she wouldn’t be a problem for princess Elia, they offer Rickard Stark, the hand in marriage of a prince of Dorne, the red viper.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oberyn Martell/Lyanna Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dornish sunrise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun had risen beautifully, it was always  beautifully in Dorne, that was something Oberyn always thought, even if he was on the other side of the known world it was never as beautiful as the sunrise in Dorne. But that day was dreadful, he never thought this day would come, where he would see himself in that situation, he never thought he would see himself being married. As he waited for his bride, he recalled when he was reported about what was going to happen. </p><p>He evoked the moment on his mind, he remembered, it had been some days after he had come back to Sunspear after the tournament of Harrenhal, the scandal after Rhaegar Targaryen, the crowned prince, had given the crow of blue winter roses to a young northern woman, Lyanna Stark, instead of Elia his wife and Oberyn’s beloved sister. He was still fuming with what had happened, but he couldn’t do anything, everyone knew the King was mad and Oberyn punching Rhaegar’s face would make the situation even more scandalous than it already was. So when his brother Doran, called upon him to discuss some matter of utter importance, he went to see his brother at his usual residing place, over seeing the water gardens, Oberyn they would be discussing about the crown prince's indiscretion. </p><p>“ What is it ?”- Oberyn asked as he approached his brother </p><p>“ Is that any way to address me ?”- Doran asked slightly teasing his brother </p><p>“ I don’t know, you called for me, while I was spending time with Sarella, so yeah, I should address you like that for disrupting my morning.”- Oberyn smirked as he stood next to his brother’s wheelchair </p><p>“ Sarella is only a month old, she won’t remember you slightly absent brother.”-Doran </p><p>“ So what are we talking about .”- Oberyn asked after sigh </p><p>“ The winter rose.”- Doran spoke and immediately Oberyn’s smirk dropped</p><p>“ You legitimately want to spoil my day.”- Oberyn said already with an angrier tone </p><p>“ Oberyn .”- Doran warned his brother </p><p>“ What ?! I didn’t do anything, although yes I wanted to punch that pretty prince’s face after what he did, I stayed calm for the sake of our sister!”- Oberyn</p><p>“ I know Oberyn. But it has to come to my attention that the dragon prince has turned his attention to the winter lady. “- Doran </p><p>“ You are kind !!”- Oberyn said outraged </p><p>“ No, he has been corresponding himself with the young girl, sense Harrenhal.”- Doran </p><p>“ I knew he was a jerk! It was only a question of time until this happened !!”- Oberyn felt the rage burn inside him of course the prince would turn his eye to another, he thought he could do whatever he wanted and that included turning away from his wife, Oberyn's dear sister</p><p>“ We cannot let this go any longer .”- Doran said </p><p>“ I agree, but what should we do ?!”- Oberyn </p><p>“ I suggest we marry the girl, her father was in the way of negotiating her hand to the Baratheon heir, but I feel that we cannot let her out of our sight , to be sure she won’t pose a threat to our sister we have to be sure she will be married and stay married for the rest of her life .”- Doran </p><p>“ And how do you suggest that we keep our eyes on her ?”- Oberyn </p><p>“ I’ve devised a plan, but it won't come without sacrifice, we have to marry her to one of us brother .”- Doran said looking back at his brother </p><p>“ And whom would she marry ?”- Oberyn said looking back at Doran</p><p>“ Oberyn I need you to understand, sacrifices will be made to ensure our sister stays unchallenged throne, I had no choice.”- Doran </p><p>“ Wait why are you telling me that...”- Oberyn stopped, as he realized what his brother’s plan was , he was the one whom Doran was going to offer Rickard Stark </p><p>“ Oberyn, listen to me.”- Doran </p><p>“ No ! No ! No ! There are no chances of me marrying that child. Not in this lifetime.”- Oberyn said turning away <br/> <br/>“Oberyn, think on our sister.”- Doran managed to make Oberyn stop</p><p>Doran knew his brother had a fiery temperament, he was the last person he knew would marry anyone, specially someone he didn’t love, he knew his brother was also not the most attractive suitor to a northern family, but after Doran had tripled the Stark maiden's dowry, the patriarch of the Stark family was almost forced to accept his proposal. </p><p>“ You know that a war is coming brother, the tension between all the realms has grown considerably because of Aerys and his craziness, if Rhaegar gets himself involved with the Stark maiden, the northerners will rebel. And our sister’s safety will be put on check.”- Doran </p><p>“ And you say like it’s the most important thing to you .”- Oberyn with a poisonous tone of voice </p><p>“ What do you mean Oberyn ?”- Doran</p><p>“ You say as if Elia’s happiness was what you seek with this situation, but the only thing you truly want is to keep our sister close to the throne , it doesn't matter that she almost died giving birth to her second son, the only thing that truly matters is power !! What matters is the fucking politics!”- Oberyn turned back to Doran, and spat all of his rageful words on to his brother </p><p>“ I know it’s not the ideal scenario, but this is the only chance we have to keep the winter maiden out of our sister’s path. You have to do it Oberyn. Do it for Elia .”- Doran knew his brother’s unpredictable temperament, yet he knew his brother had a consistent on his life, he always put Elia above himself </p><p>“  When are you going to send the proposal ?”- Oberyn he asked grievously reclining his head and body on the wall behind him </p><p>“ I have already sent an envoy to make our offer.”- Doran said, and was responded by his brother with a huffed laugh </p><p>“ And ?”- Oberyn asked rather quietly, something far to uncharacteristic for him </p><p>“ They have accepted our offer, she will get here in time for her sixteenth name day .”- Doran told his brother </p><p>“ Sixteen … Sixteen… She is five years older than my oldest daughter. And you want me to marry a child .”- Oberyn </p><p>“ You don’t need to consummate your marriage if you don't want to, we just need to have her here .”- Doran </p><p>“ Oh and that’s a comfort.”- Oberyn didn’t even try to be subtle about the sarcastic way he was addressing his brother <br/> <br/>And at that his brother told him about the details , that he would have to receive the girl when she arrived in Sunspear what he did without even a drop of excitement. She had been sent to Sunspear in secret so that the crowned prince would not be alerted about the whereabouts of the winter maiden. When Oberyn’s eyes fell upon that whom people called Lyanna Stark he could only see someone he had nourished some kind of hatred .</p><p>Even though he knew it was quite childish of him to have nurtured such dislike for someone who hadn’t even lost most of the child-like features on their face, he had the feeling creeping under his skin when he saw her. Her hair was dark brown and her skin was white as the snow, Oberyn had seen once when he had gone up north, she had standard looks for a northerner, she wasn’t exility beautiful there wasn't anyhting turlly special about her looks, the most eye-catching thing about the child was that her eyes were very blue, blue like the crystalline pools of the water gardens of Sunspear.  She had a red line covering her upper cheeks and her nose, probably because her skin wasn’t used to the sun in Dorne.</p><p>Lyanna looked at Oberyn in a strange way, he couldn't quite pinpoint where did her look lay, if she was surprised that he was that much older than her, or if she was intrigued that she was going to marry someone so different from herself. He tried, but he could see any of that disdain, arrogance or antipathy that usually came along with the looks he received from everyone that came from above the Red Mountains, it almost made him feel guilty about not liking her. </p><p>He never thought he would marry anyone, especially if said person was someone who could, threatening the happiness of his most beloved sister, but there he was being married to a girl, a child almost ten years younger than him, she had got to Sunspear not even three days before, and they hand't said more than twenty words to each other. The wedding had been very rushed, so that the crown would only be informed of the union of the red viper and the she-wolf when it had already happened. </p><p>As he recited the vows  he had to look down because Lyanna was almost a head smaller than him. As the septon standing between them officialized their union, the witnesses to their ceremony looked upon them, Oberyn’s family, Doran, his wife Lady Mellario, their children, and Oberyn’s daughters, Obara, Nymeria, Tyene who were standing next to her father at the water gardens were the wedding was held and Sarella who was upon Mellario’s arms. Also in Lyanna’s side there was only one witness, a boy, Oberyn recognized him, he had seen him at the tourney at Harrenhal, the boy came from a vassal house of the Stark, a crannogmen, a young boy called Howland Reed. </p><p>“ In the sight of the Seven, I hereby see you these two souls, binding them as one for eternity. Look upon one another and say the words.”- The septon said as Oberyn draped the cape of vibrant yellow and orange colors upon the winter maiden’s back </p><p>“ Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger. I am hers, and she is mine, from this day, till the end of my days.”- Oberyn said firmly not letting his emotions take over, even if it was hard to keep his them in check as he held the Stark Maiden's hands, and looked at her deep on to her greyish blue eyes </p><p>“ Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger. I am his, and he is mine, from this day, till the end of my days.”- Lyanna said, the uncertainty was clear in the girl's voice, but it didn't sound like that crack in her speech came out of fear but what made Oberyn wonder was that he couldn't understand where that insecurity came from</p><p>Furthermore, it was done, they were married, Oberyn had done what he vowed never to do, be tied in holy matrimony to someone, yet he did it, for his sister Elia, Oberyn would do anything, he would kill and be killed for her, but little did he know that being married to the young she-wolf wouldn’t be as dreadful as he first thought it would be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A crannogmen's inquiry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was after a sennight that the winter maiden truly came out of her quarters, Oberyn had refused to share a bed and a room with his now wife, not consummating their marriage but nonetheless Lyanna was already a Martell by name and not a Stark any more, not that it would change her, she would always be a wolf even thought she lived within vipers. She had isolated herself in her quarters , getting more acquainted with the climate and the life in Dorne, and as Howland went on his way back to the lands of the Reed she saw herself alone, but it didn’t scare her, this new place was more of an adventure than anything scary. </p><p>Oberyn remembered her at the day of Howland's departure, she was dressed very differently than she had when she first got to Sunspear, Lyanna was dressed in a more traditionally masculine manner, with clothes that were clearly from the north do to it’s closed torso and it's heavier material, she seemed too stoic and that made her stand out from the rest of the Martells, yet that wasn’t the first memory Oberyn had of that day, the day he first saw her as not just a child but the she-wolf she truly was.  </p><p>The red viper was on the way to the gate where his family and his new wife would say goodbye to the Reed boy who would report to Lyanna's father and the northerners that Maiden's union had been made officialized. He encountered Howland also on his way to the gates of the Sunspear, but quite quickly Oberyn understood that the Reed boy wasn’t going directly to the gates, instead he was searching for him. </p><p>“ Prince Oberyn can I talk to you for a second ?”- Howland’s tone was one of confidence, which made Oberyn’s suspicion rise </p><p>“ Yes, Lord Reed.”- Oberyn said on his usual seductive but determinate way </p><p>“ You can dispense with the formalities, call me Howland .”- The boy said </p><p>“ Call me Oberyn, then.”- Oberyn said dropping some of the suspicions he had </p><p>“ I wanted to talk to you about Lyanna.”- Howland said</p><p>“ Yes Howland. Go on.”- Oberyn</p><p>“ I’m here to ask you. Please treat Lyanna with care and dignity. She is the best of people, and she deserves to be the happiest of lives. I understand that you are both in an arranged marriage and that love is not something you are looking to have with her. But I ask you please, treat her with care. “- Howland’s words were a request, but his tone shifted as soon as the name Lyanna left his lips, to something more imperative, like an order , yet not disrespecting Oberyn, but making him wonder</p><p>“ Why wouldn’t I treat her with care ?”- Oberyn asked intrigued </p><p>“ Prince Oberyn... Oberyn I know man, because I am one, and I know what they say about you. You have four children out of wedlock, Lyanna may not feel bad about it , but I ask you in the name of the old and new gods, please.”- Howland was clearer this time, he wasn’t opening asking Oberyn , but he was demanding that he wouldn’t burden Lyanna with any more bastards </p><p>That obviously made Oberyn a bit angry, but it made him more intrigued, what would Lyanna have done in the name of this boy for his to have such a fearsome loyalty so to go up to her husband, the red viper, one of the most deadly warriors in Westeros and possibly of the known world, what would she have done to make a man feel so courageous or so foolish. The obvious thought that came to Oberyn’s mind, the boy and her were lovers, and he was telling him that if he hurt his lover he would have a problem with him, yet the crannogmen, truly intrigued Oberyn, he definitely was a fearless lad, even thought he could be older than seventeen.  </p><p>“ Are you threatening me, Howland ?”- Oberyn asked amused</p><p>“ No I'm asking you, this is a very firm request.”- Howland </p><p>“ And what if I decline that firm request, what are you planning on doing about it?”- Oberyn asked with a more ominous tone</p><p>“ Then I guess me, you, and her three brothers will have to have a more aggressive conversation.”- Howland </p><p>Oberyn openly laughed as Howland said that taking the floor of the crannogmen who were facing him still very seriously, Oberyn could see the blush spreading on the cheeks of the boy who now seemed to be between anger and shame. That reaction practically confirmed to Oberyn that her and Howland had had something. </p><p>“ I’m not kidding prince Oberyn.”- Howland said , trying to be imperative, but it sounded more like a child trying to be taken seriously </p><p>“ I can see you are not, but asking me not to disonour her with other children, would be something she could do herself.”- Oberyn said in between his laughing </p><p>“ No, I'm not asking you that. Lyanna doesn't care for that as I said Lyanna does not care for lovers or children out of wedlock nothing of that sort, but she hates to be treated as just a porcelain doll, she hates to be limited, and seeing you are a man of reason, I'm asking you to treat her as a friend not a burden.”- Howland said, and that answer suprised, but for one he was now sure that Lyanna and Howland had something, why would he otherwise asking him, her husband to treat her as a friend</p><p>“ Howland you don’t have to be concerned with that, I’m not going to be in the way of you and Lyanna.”- Oberyn said wiping the tear he had upon his eyes after laughing so hard </p><p>“ What ?”- Howland asked surprised </p><p>“ Howland I have four children , I’m not going to be the hypocrite and say Lyanna can't have any lovers, if you and her wish to continue whatever you have , I have nothing against it .”- Oberyn </p><p>“ No, me and Lyanna are not  lovers .”- Howland said as the blush spread to his ears </p><p>“ Oh please , you don’t need to lie .”- Oberyn said looking at the boys green eyes </p><p>“ But we are not, truly , me and Lyanna never happened .”- Howland said , and to Oberyn’s surprise he listened and saw truth in what the boy said , he wasn’t trying to trick him , which begged the question if they weren’t lovers why would he be so fearless on his request</p><p>“ So why… Why do you have such devotion to her.”- Oberyn asked intrigued </p><p>“ Let’s just say , Lyanna put herself on the line for me , she did something for me, and I’ll never be able to repay her . I owe her respect, and much more.”- Howland said </p><p>“ What did she do ?”- Oberyn asked curiously</p><p>“ I shouldn’t tell, she wouldn’t like anyone else to know it.”- Howland said looking sideways </p><p>“ Howland I’m her husband, I think I have the right to know.”- Oberyn went back to his seductive tone, trying to take the truth out of Howland</p><p>“ Please don't tell her I told you.”- Howland </p><p>“ I won’t , go on tell me.”- Oberyn urged Howland, he didn't expect to have so much curiosity creeping up his stomach, but now he was trully curious to know </p><p>“ Lyanna is the Knight of the Laughing Tree.”- Howland whispered lightly to Oberyn, the boy seemed afraid to speak those words out loud so that no one would know, so much so that his whispering sounded like the howling of the wind against the windows </p><p>Oberyn thought he had heard it wrong, his wife, the young she-wolf couldn’t be the legendary knight, the one that made the whole Harrenhal tourney wonder about his nature and origin, and sparked the mad king into one of his paranoiac episodes. Oberyn looked upon Howland’s eyes, the boy was truly not lying, he had just trusted him with one of his biggest secrets and Oberyn couldn’t help but be completely baffled. He thought of Lyanna as a simple lady, who had some spunk , a young woman naive enough to fall for a handsome prince’s sweet words, but now he also thought the girl had some courage. </p><p>“ But why would she do that ?”- Oberyn </p><p>“ Lyanna defended me against three squires that had bullied me and spanked me because I was a crannogmen, she fended them off of me, and brought me to her brother’s side even though I was a crannogmen and a lesser nouble. Then she fought all their knights demanding that they chastise their squires in order to ransom back their horses and armour, because of me. No one ever did something so noble, so kind and so brave to me. I owe her too much and my depth with her is insurmountable, she put her life on the line, she wasn’t afraid to die for me so, that’s why if you dishonour her or treat he rbadly, I’ll have no choice but to defend her honour, even if I die by the blade of your spear.”- Howland said </p><p>The dornish prince was bewildered, he had nurtured so many bad feelings towards the Stark maiden just because of Rhaegar’s involvement that he didn’t even think of her capable of such nobility, but he was proved wrong , she was no shrew, Lyanna was actually capable of inspiring such loyalty, with actions that spoke louder than common words. Oberyn was impressed by the she-wolf, and feeling more than guilty to have thought of her in such an ill-fated way. </p><p>“ I don’t know what to say.”- Oberyn for the first time in a while saw himself speech less </p><p>“ I also have another request.”- Howland</p><p>“ Yes Howland.”- Oberyn ushered him </p><p>“ Please protect her from the dragon prince .”- Howland’s tone indicated a mix of trepidation and sadness, and that got Oberyn even more on edge</p><p>“ Why, what is he up to ?”- Oberyn </p><p>“ I trust that you and your brother Doran already know about the letters that they exchange .”- Howland said </p><p>“ Yes we do.”- Oberyn said in a serious tone he thought he wouldn’t see himself using </p><p>“ Good, I thought you would know.”- Howland</p><p>“ But why do you want us to know that Howland, and how do you know that ?”- Oberyn </p><p>“ I’m her best friend and the closest that she has to a lady is waiting. But what I want you to know is that her Rhaegar was exchanging letters with her because he is looking for someone to have a third son with and seeing that he is the only other person that knew about Lyanna being the knight of the Knight of the Laughing Tree he thought she was worthy, I saw that he didn't have the best of intentions so when your proposal came I practically froced her accepting it.”- Howland</p><p>“ But why would she exchange letters with him if she knew of his intentions ?”- Oberyn asked </p><p>“ Please Oberyn don’t think of her illy because of this, Lyanna wasn’t in the best of situations, her father was only looking forward to selling her to the highest bidder, her father has a big southron ambitions, he wanted to stand his control further from the North and that at the time ment she had to marry Robert Baratheon. She despises him, with such hatred , and I didn’t know why , until she told me what he had done.”- Howland </p><p>“ What has the Baratheon boy done to her ?!”- Oberyn asked not hiding his rage</p><p>“He insinuated himself, touching her back part...when she went to visit her brother Ned at the eyrie… when she was only ten.”- Howland said, and Oberyn could hear his disgust for the Baratheon heir, yet also Oberyn could only bring himself to be disgusted at that </p><p>“ What a halfwit.”- Oberyn </p><p>“ Lyanna wasn’t trying to get with the prince, she was trying to convince him to make her one of princess Elias’ ladies in waiting, so she could find a better match for herself in King's Landing. But those weren’t Rhaegar’s intentions. I tried to make her back off, but she thought anything would be better than Robert. She is not naïve to think that the crown prince truly loves her, but she sometimes puts herself in those situations, because in her view, difficult times call for desperate measures, so I ask you to look out for her.”- Howland </p><p>“ I understand, I’ll do my best to keep her away from danger.”- Oberyn said</p><p>He saw himself thinking of her in a whole new light, Lyanna was desperate to find somewhere where she wouldn't feel abused, she definitely wasn’t the naïve child he once thought her to be. At this point all those feelings of hate and dislike he had of her seemed so childish and so insignificant, they were substituted with a feeling of protectiveness, and that surprised Oberyn to no end.</p><p>“ Please take care of her, this is the only thing I ask of you.”- Howland asked </p><p>The red viper thought of the last words that Howland had told him before they both went on to the gates of Sunspear where his commission was waiting for him. As the Reed boy rode of in the direction of the northern lands Lyanna came from, Oberyn looked up to Lyanna, at first glance she seemed stoic like every other northerner, however when he looked at her thoroughly Oberyn could see had her hands slightly shaken and her eyes watering very subtly, Oberyn knew now that Lyanna was not what he first thought, and that the young she-wolf had sharp claws. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dreams of a winter night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the day Howland departed back north, Lyanna joined them at supper. Doran would always insist they’d have supper all together, since sometimes he barely saw his family during the day, so he made the rule that at least once a day they should all come together, neither the Reed boy nor Oberyn’s intended joined them. But nonetheless two extra chairs were positioned by the table, as Howland went away only one extra chair remained, a seat positioned in front of Oberyn. </p><p>Supper had shortly begun, when Lyanna came into the dining room, she held her hands in front of her body quite shyly, Lyanna was dressed with the same clothes she had on when Howland went away by the morning, her hair was tied hair was tied up in a very typically northern braid, she said nothing waiting to be invited to sit with them, and it didn’t take long for Doran to invite her to sit with them. </p><p>“ Please my lady sit with us.”- Doran pointed to the sit in front of Oberyn </p><p>“ Yes, your highness.”- Lyanna said, she walked and sat in front of Oberyn as all the eyes on the room now looked upon her </p><p>“ How are you enjoying Dorne, Lady Lyanna ?”- Mellario asked in a very friendly tone as Oberyn keep himself, unusually quiet and just watched the exchange between them happened </p><p>“ I’m liking it very much, although I’m not usually used to such a hot climate, I like this place.”- Lyanna said, her tone was different from the ladies from King's Landing, her accent was different from what Oberyn remembered, it was even stronger than Howland's, Oberyn did hate it as he had the Lannister’s accent, maybe it was because she didn’t talk in their snobbish way </p><p>"That's lovely.”- Mellario smiled at Lyanna, and the winter maiden gave her a soft smile as she began to eat with them </p><p>The food was far different from the usual on the north, there wasn’t as much meat as she was accustomed to, instead there was a lot of fruit and some seafood, Lyanna wondered how they had grown fruit in the surrounding desert, she concluded that they might well have come from the gardens of Sunspear.</p><p>“ How is it in the north ?”- Lyanna heard a voice coming from her side </p><p>She turned to her side and saw a girl, she could be older than ten, had beautiful golden hair that bordered the platinum blonde of the Valyrians , light blue eyes and seemed to have an almost angelic innocence. She definitely doesn't look like a dornish girl, Lyanna thought to herself. </p><p>“ Yes I come from Winterfell.”- Lyanna smiled at the young child that seemed so excited to ask her a million questions</p><p>“ Tyene, let lady Lyanna eat, you can ask your questions later.”- Oberyn said looking at his daughter, Tyene was a sweet but very curious child, she could ask questions for hours </p><p>“ But father …”- Tyene turned towards Oberyn </p><p>“ I don’t mind it, you can ask me any question .”- Lyanna said looking in between Oberyn and Tyene </p><p>“ You’ll live to regret it trust me.”- The young girl sitting next to Oberyn said not even taking her eyes off her plate </p><p>“ Obara, that is no way of talking to lady Lyanna.”- Mellario apprehended niece</p><p>“ What ? It's true .”- Obara fire back </p><p>“ Can we change the subject please .”- Doran said</p><p>Lyanna looked at the girl sitting next to her and Oberyn as they ate, Oberyn, Doran and Mellario started to talk about something happening in the water gardens, and about sending word of Oberyn’s marriage to princess Elia. Lyanna observed, if the girl sited next to prince Oberyn , was Obara, and the child sat next to her was Tyene, the girl that had her hair fancily tie, with flower ornaments decorating your black hair should be Nymeria, that brought a question to Lyanna’s mind . </p><p>“ If you are Tyene, and you are Obara, you may be Nymeria , right ?”- Lyanna said looking respectively at each of the girls </p><p>“ Yes.”- Nymeria responded to her </p><p>“ So where is the fourth one ?”- Lyanna asked </p><p>“ What ?”- Oberyn asked looking back at Lyanna </p><p>“ I’ve heard you have four daughters, where is the fourth, isn’t she eating with us?”- Lyanna asked looking back at Oberyn </p><p>“ Sarella can hardly have anything that isn't milk, she is not even six mouth old.”- Oberyn answered Lyanna </p><p>“ Oh, I didn’t know she was that young. If you had told me I would have provided a gift for her .”- Lyanna said looking into Oberyn’s eyes </p><p>“ Why would you give her a present ? She won't even remember about it, the only things she does is sleep, eat and shit.”- Obara </p><p>“ Obara.”- Mellario reprimanded Obara once again </p><p>“ A valid question, something that my brother Benjen and I were wondering the same thing about .”- Lyanna laughed softly </p><p>“ How many brothers do you have ?”- Nymeria asked </p><p>“ Three, Brandon and Ned , my older brothers and Benjen my baby brother.”- Lyanna </p><p>“ Do you miss them ?”- Tyene asked in a concerned way, something quite atypical for a </p><p>“ Tyene, let’s eat for now my flower, later you can ask Lady Lyanna all the questions you wish.”- Oberyn </p><p>Oberyn told his daughter and unlike when Mellario asked Tyene to leave Lyanna be, his daughter complied and went back into eating their food, he saw her face when Tyene asked about her brothers, and if she missed them, he saw the melancholy and sadness on her face when his daughter asked if she missed her brothers, they all went back into eating, while his nephews and daughters talked about a game they had played and Mellario told Doran about something happening with an old tree on the garden Oberyn observed Lyanna. And she tried as much as she could, to not show she saw him trying to decipher what exactly she was feeling. </p><p>After they ended supper they all retired to a room with beautiful seats where the kids played with toys on the floor and the adults were supposed to talk about things. Lyanna felt like an outsider, she wondered if they would be offended if she decided to play with the children, she looked at Arianne and Tyene playing a board game, she didn’t recognize it, she thought to herself that it maybe some game from Dorne.<br/> <br/>Lyanna didn’t exactly know if she should sit with the adults, or the kids, no one addressed her, so she decided not to talk, it was better not to get too much attention to herself . She was too intent on following the board game the children were playing, she noticed, Oberyn’s glancing at her trying to understand what she was thinking, his serpent-like eyes glimpsed at her with some type of prehension, waiting for her to do something. </p><p>“ So lady Lyanna tell us about the north.”- Doran said, he seemed to be in good spirits, Oberyn knew his brother was somewhat of a scholar and the north was one of the biggest mystery to most people in Dorne </p><p>“ Uh, there is not much to say, it’s rather different from here, but there is not much, in general it is winter and big forests.”- Lyanna gave Doran a shy smile, again very uncharacteristic of the she-wolf, Lyanna had a reputation for being a wild maiden, but since she came into Sunspear she seemed too shy </p><p>“ Tell us about your brothers .”- Tyene said turning to look at Lyanna </p><p>“ Well, what should I tell there are so many stories, we practically raised each other .”- Lyanna said softly to the curious child </p><p>“ Why ?”- Tyene , as soon as Oberyn’s daughter question Lyanna seemed to get sadder but nonetheless she answered the child’s question as best as she could  </p><p>“ You see Tyene, my mother died why I was very young, and some part of my father went with her, he loved her very much, and he didn’t want to be remembered of his beloved  wife, and that included me and my brothers , he sent my brother Ned away, when he was nine, but he could send every single of us away, but he could be omissive, not many parents are like your father , some parents leave their children to be brought up by themselves, and my brother Brandon was the only father figure I needed, I miss my brothers terribly, but now I am here with you, and things couldn’t be looking brighter.”- Lyanna told Tyene, though she knew every single one of the were listening to what she said, Tyene was getting closer and closer to Lyanna until the whitish girl took a strand of Tyene's beautiful hair from her face </p><p>Tyene didn’t really catch up to the truth of Lyanna’s story, Oberyn looked at his brother and Mellario, and both of them seemed to have caught up to the sad story, they all sympathized with the girl's story. They knew of lady Lyarra’s death, he remembered listening about it when they went to visit the Lannisters, the boy was the same age as Obara, he remembered listening on the road that the mother had died giving birth to the boy and that lord Stark was inconsolable, he had not paid attention, for he thought that the affairs of the north didn't concern him, yet the irony was that  now her was married to the daughter of this lord. </p><p>“ Tell me a story about your brother .”- Tyene said sitting next</p><p>“ Let me think… Oh, yes I have a good one, I remember when I was merely twelve, when my brother first brought me to a tavern, the place was loud and the music was very lively, he was there to meet up with someone of his friends, but I insisted that he should bring me, and he did.”- Lyanna said </p><p>“ And what happened next ?”- Nymeria asked </p><p>“ Well, he sat me at a table, and I remembered him sitting me at a table , giving me a jar of ale, and some bread, but I was nervous to be alone, so I asked him what I should do if anyone tried something ?”- Lyanna </p><p>“ And what did he say ?”- Obara who was now sitting beside her father asked curiously </p><p>“ He took a knife out of his boot, and gave me the knife, looked deeply into my eyes , and told me <em>‘if anyone touches you stick em with the pointy end’</em>. And so I did .”- Lyanna </p><p>The kids laughed, and so did the adults, it may have been the first time Oberyn laughed in Lyanna’s presence, he knew of the wild ways of the Starks, but bringing a child to a tavern, and giving them a knife to a child, it was the clear recipe for chaos , but it made up for a very funny story. The rest of the night the children spent asking about what Lyanna did in the north and how things were there. She described the snowing days in which she would build a fort or have the most vicious snow ball fights ever seen.</p><p>She described a day she went bear hunting with her brothers, and that against her father's wishes she had gone back to the woods at night to see the bear again. Needless to say she almost ended up as bear food, she escaped by climbing a tree and staying there until sun rise, but not before the bear lunged at her and got one of its claws stuck on her arm, she said her brother Brandon still kept the claw the maester took out of her arm, as a trophy for her bravery. </p><p>“I cannot believe your father wouldn’t know of it.“- Mellario said </p><p>“ He didn’t look much to what his children were doing, he wanted to marry us away , and be done with us, not that I totally blame him, he is a giving man, and I know I wouldn’t have had half of the fun I had, if he was a religiously observant father .”- Lyanna </p><p>“ Still you could have died .”- Oberyn said, it was the first word he uttered directly at Lyanna that night </p><p>“ Yes, anyone can die, I prefer to live an adventurous life than to live and die at the same place I was born, I didn’t want the life of a lady, I wanted to do things when I was young that I would never be able to, but it was fun to dream .”- Lyanna </p><p>“ Your talking too much as someone I know.”- Doran said looking directly at Oberyn </p><p>“ What are the things you wanted to do?”- Oberyn asked in a more passive aggressive way, choosing to ignore his brother, he thought on saying maybe be queen, but that would be too much </p><p>“ I wanted to be a sworn brother of the night’s watch or maybe be a sell sword in Braavos, but I wasn’t born a man so.”- Lyanna</p><p>“ Night’s watch ? Aren’t they forbidden of having children and getting married ?”- Mellario asked</p><p>“ That’s the point, I’d be the master of my future, even thought I’d have to stay within the watch .”- Lyanna answered Mellario , she understood a foreigner wouldn't know about night's watch </p><p>“ What of your wants, of  your necessities ?”- Oberyn asked curious what the girl would do with her carnal wishes, he was known for enjoying the sexual nature of life very much so when he was confronted with his wife, being able to give it all up he found himself confused </p><p>“ Well my father wanted to marry to a southern lord, and he was always clear about that, and I didn’t think I’d end up so south, I thought I’d end up on the hands of either someone on the storm lands or the west, and none of those pompous pricks have a good record at making women love their stay, so I knew their reputations of zero to none would be worse than leaving in the most icy place in the continent.”- Lyanna pointed out , and made Oberyn laugh at her scorning of the lords of Westeros </p><p>The talking became more comfortable than it had , Lyanna started to talk and  give little pieces of her opinion, finally Oberyn was getting a better idea of what she was, a young woman with a good head upon her shoulders, someone adventurous and a lover of mischief, and that he could identify with, that was something he knew all too well.  </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The she-wolf and the vipers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm here to say I am back, I took some time after the new year  for myself, but I'll be trying to write as much as I can and finish this fic in the most satisfactory way possible. This one is a big chapter, please leave a comment &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sunlight invaded all the rooms everywhere, Lyanna had come to understand that very quickly, she woke up sometime after sunrise, she usually didn’t like to wake up that early, but she didn’t feel unwell or trembling with the cold, which was good, she heard little birds singing outside her window, something that would only happen in Winterfell at the height of summer in the few weeks when the snow did not cover everything and children could play without worrying about hypothermia, that was something she would never have to worry about again she thought, leave in such a hot place she would only have to care about sunburns.</p><p>She got up and went to the place where her clothes were kept, as soon as she had arrived in Sunspear she had dismissed the two helpers offered to her by Prince Doran, she never had any chaperones in Winterfell, and she certainly didn’t need any chaperones now, however much she missed a face known as Howland she knew that place was better than the overwhelming majority of options, so she tried to take care of things that brought her some pleasure, as her husband had little interaction with her. </p><p>Lyanna couldn’t blame him, she knew he was forced to marry her and that he was as unwilling as her but at least he treated her with respect when they saw each other at dinners, he addressed her rarely, she had caught wind of the information that Oberyn’s paramour, a beautiful woman called Ellaria Sand, was visiting her father Harmen Uller who had gotten ill little before Lyanna arrived at Sunspear, of course, she came to the conclusion, that maybe her presence had urged Doran to send the woman away and maybe that was why Oberyn didn’t have any particular affection for her, so she was devising a plan to tell prince Doran, she didn’t care if Oberyn loved another and that she only wanted him to be happy. </p><p>The Stark maiden was passing by the water gardens, focusing on what she was going to tell prince Doran when she heard a screech, it wasn’t a come from painful or puerile emotions, it was rather a battle cry. And that made Lyanna incomparably curious, with a small, and delighted smile she wandered into the water gardens, searching for the source of the screech. She didn’t have to wander much to find Obara training, she was training with a spear very much like Oberyn fought. Lyanna pried wide-eyed at Obara, she had some experience with the spear.</p><p>“ You are very good.”- Lyanna said coming closer to Obara </p><p>“ Of course I am, my father taught me.”- Obara told Lyanna without stopping to practicing her attacks</p><p>“ You are going to be a great warrior .”- Lyanna expressed, backing her shoulders, putting her chest out, and lifting her chin feeling prideful about her, being proud that other girls were going to be warriors </p><p>“ Why talking to me ?”- Obara asked Lyanna rather harshly </p><p>“ It’s good to see other warriors around .”- Lyanna told her </p><p>To her surprise, Obara seemed astonished by what she said. She seemed to be surprised by the fact that Lyanna wasn’t rude to her, especially when no one else was around. The reputation of people up north was something Dornish people knew, of how it was shameful to have bastards, and how kids made out of wedlock were treated as rubbish. It didn’t surprise Lyanna that Obara would think she wouldn’t treat her well. </p><p>“ They told me you were from the north.”- Obara told Lyanna, turning back to her</p><p>“ I am from the north, what does it imply on me talking to you Obara ?”- Lyanna asked</p><p>“ They said you wouldn’t like me .”- Obara </p><p>“ Why wouldn’t I like you ? You are a strong young lady. I have nothing against you.”- Lyanna sincerely declared </p><p>“ Oh, I …”- Obara </p><p>“ I understand why would you think I … I’ll leave you to your training.”- Lyanna told, she felt sad about the fact that she would think that about her, Lyanna knew that it would happen independent of her, but it wouldn’t hurt less </p><p>“ I thought … Northern people didn’t like bastards.”- Obara </p><p>“ I don't have a problem with you, Obara. And I also don’t have a problem with your mother, Ellaria. I was going to talk to prince Doran, to ask your mother to come back. I don't want anyone deprived of love just because of me.”- Lyanna turned back to Obara</p><p>“ She is not my mother .”- Obara </p><p>“ What ?”-  Lyanna </p><p>“ Ellaria is not my mother, she is my father’s paramour, but she is not my mother.”- Obara said, she seemed mournful</p><p>“ I’m sorry I didn’t know .”- Lyanna </p><p>“ My mother …”- Obara stopped herself </p><p>Lyanna didn't rush her, she had the knowledge that some of Oberyn’s children were from different women, but she did expect him to have fathered children with the woman, people called his paramour. Yet it seemed to her know he might have not. But what intrigued Lyanna the most about it was how Obara started to talk about her mother, she seemed mournful and melancholic, the northern maiden immediately knew something was up. </p><p>“ My mother was a prostitute from Oldtown, I remember my father coming over to get me, I wasn’t even four years old. I chose my father’s weapon and came here with him. My mother drank herself to  death within a year. “- Obara said mournfully looking on to the ground</p><p>Lyanna felt her heart heavier for the child, she didn't know about Obara’s mother, how could she know? She didn’t know if she should comfort the child that was only a couple of years younger than her. Lyanna knew what the feeling was to lose someone so dear, and she caught the tears filling Obara's eyes.</p><p>“ I understand. I truly do.”- Lyanna told Obara putting one of her hands on the girl's shoulder </p><p>“ You don't, you will never understand.”- Obara jolted violently at that trying to get away from Lyanna </p><p>“Obara I want you to know, even though we come from the most different places and lives, yet there is one thing I know. I know the pain you have, losing someone so dear, I know you are trying to be strong and trying to not think about it. I know you try not to cry when you think of her, and that you don’t talk to anyone about it, because you want to be strong enough. Yet I don’t know how to cure this pain, only time can. I’m sorry I have disturbed you, it wasn’t my intention.”- Lyanna said seeing that she might do more harm than good by trying to talk to the little sand snake </p><p>Lyanna felt bad for bringing those feelings up, she knew how degrading and painful it felt, she decided to herself that she would trouble Obara any more, with her head held down Lyanna decided to go on her merry way. However, before she could get away from the garden she felt someone approaching, Lyanna turned slightly, to her surprise that the person who approached her was Obara, she was openly crying now, but something was different, she had dropped her spear and was now hugging the older girl.</p><p>Lya was never the motherly type, but she could sympathize with Obara's pain. So she decided to be there for the child even though she wasn’t the best of people to whom the young girl should open up, but she was there now and that was all that mattered. So she stayed smoothing Obara’s raven-black hair as the child cried by her. It fiddled with Lyanna how they seemed to be alike, her and Obara, yet she didn’t voice that she let the Sand child has some confrontation without judgment for now. When Obara’s crying stopped she seemed ashamed of herself for having cried, she said she didn’t want to cry like her mother, but Lyanna saw herself obligated to assure the girl that her tears were nothing to be ashamed of. </p><p>The she-wolf and the sand snake spent the rest of the day together, Lyanna was thankful to finally find some to spend her time with, the day could be tedious when she just laid around alone. The night came, and they went together to supper, something that caught the red viper’s attention, it had obviously come to his knowledge that his wife started to ask around about him, his children, and about any paramours. He didn’t think for a second she wouldn’t, he had after all a very well-deserved reputation as someone who slept around, so it would be natural that the questions rose. Yet he saw himself concerned with her intentions to befriend his daughter, he knew people beyond the red mountains had a tradition of abhorring bastard children, so he decided to confront her.</p><p>It wasn’t the wisest of moves, to confront his wife, a girl a child-woman,  someone closer to his daughters in age that to him, a part of him, a small part of him told himself that he was being insensible, he was confronting a child, but there was a big part of him was telling him to ask her about why she was asking around about him and his children. As the supper ended Oberyn left, though he didn’t go to his quarters, he went to his fiancée's, or rather his wife's accommodation. The sound of the word still tormented him and sounded strange even when he spoke to himself or just thought of it in his head. </p><p>The only smell that came to him when he entered the quarters was lavender, a typical plant from the northernmost area, not from the north from where his wife came most where rivers and streams were predominant. It was a modest flower, but its smell was strong and intoxicating, it took the smell of rotten flesh and perforated the hair of the girls who prayed at the feet of the weirwoods. </p><p>Her quarters were dimly-lit, but Oberyn could see her, she had a desk put on her room next to the window that gave her sight to one side of the gardens, it was one of the biggest pieces of furniture on her room, Lyanna lived simply compared to other ladies from all over Westeros. </p><p>She didn’t need much and that was something that had made way to Oberyn’s knowledge of his now wife. She sat by the desk, with a candle lighting the table where she was writing, Oberyn watched her, almost looming over her, yet trying not to attract her attention. The fact that in Lyanna's presence, Oberyn had become cautious, that was nothing escaping him, but he justified his reaction to the presence of the young Stark who was a Martell only in name, like a viper watching over a prey, and not as nervous or concerned. </p><p>To his surprise she didn’t seem fazed at all with his presence, she would acknowledge him when they were having supper, but would rarely talk directly to him or look him in the eye. It never came of as disdain, more so as something of a dance, in which Oberyn saw himself seeking the young lady's attention, but still  he did not feel ready to have an open conversation with Lyanna, because of the conflicting emotions he still had towards her.</p><p>“ I’ll have you know that, being in the presence of someone and not making your presence known is considered very rude, and categorized as spying.”- Lyanna’s voice broke the silence the room was engulfed in </p><p>She didn’t even turn to look at him, so Oberyn didn’t know for sure she thought it was either him or someone else. Her voice sounded more like a warning than a statement, he definitely would put that as a threat, as subtle as the threats could be, she didn’t mean to threaten him, that he could definitely make out.  </p><p>“ Yet I would like to ask what made my husband grace me with his presence, Prince Oberyn?”- Lyanna said finally turning to him </p><p>As soon, and she turned to look at him, he had a reclined body and head to the wall behind him, his chin lifted as he looked over her with a smug smirk upon his lips, she was a sharp little thing he thought to himself . Lyanna looked at his expectancy, waiting for his answer, be it a smug come back or simply a soft laugh. </p><p>“ I’m sorry my lady, I didn’t realize, I was being rude.”- Oberyn conceded</p><p>Oberyn let himself walk closer to his wife, and she didn’t take her eyes from him, as if waiting for him to do something, what he couldn’t be sure, maybe attack her, she would be crazy to think that, he thought to himself, but then again they rarely knew each other, and for what he had been exposed to, she was not one easy to catch off guard. </p><p>“ What are you doing ?”- He asked looking down at her, but never meeting her eyes </p><p>“ I’m writing a letter to my brother. And you ? What are you doing ?”- Lyanna</p><p>“ I’m visiting my wife’s quarters.”- Oberyn said leaning his hand on the still looming over Lyanna table </p><p>A ruffed laugh escaped her, a smirk grazed her lips, Oberyn was trying to dominate the situation, but there he was being bested by a young woman, that infuriated him how could she be less nervous than him, and why in the name of the gods was he nervous, she wasn’t a dragon after all, she was only a young girl who had barely lost the baby fat from her face. <br/>
“ You find something funny ?”- Oberyn asked changing his tone a bit a more challenging tone, the tone his brother always reprimanded him for using </p><p>“ No, just find curious, you don’t seem like someone that likes to sweet talk people, but here you are .”- Lyanna</p><p>“ Here I am ?”- Oberyn repeated her asking with that challenging tone again</p><p>“ Here you are trying to bullshit me, let’s be honest you are not here to see me. What are the red viper doing at my quarters on this particular night.”- Lyanna</p><p>Her sharp and sarcastic response impressed him, he dared to look directly into her eyes that looked at him with confidence. It somewhat turned him on, the way her eye looked fierce and that way she didn’t seem to fear at all, they rarely knew each other, so she would have to base herself on his reputation to know that he wasn’t one for sweet words that masked the truth, it startled him how she didn’t seem to be frightened by the other things she surely heard about him. I only made him more interested .</p><p>“ You are a very petulant little girl, you know that ?”- Oberyn asked smirking at her </p><p>“ So I’ve been told. Yet you did not answer my question.”- Lyanna</p><p>“ Can’t I come here to see if my wife is well ?”- Oberyn asked rather sarcastically this time, playing into her game wanting to see where it would lead him, almost forgetting about his reason to be there on the first place  </p><p>“ That would be appropriate, if we had exchanged more than a hundred phrases between each other, not being in the presence of the other . And I can tell you that with this conversation the count may have gotten close to half that, to get to know each other minimally, so your presence does raise questions .”- Lyanna </p><p>“ A hundred phrases, isn't that a lot ?”- Oberyn </p><p>“ It is the vocabulary expected of a child, prince Oberyn.”- Lyanna </p><p>Oberyn knew that the conversation wasn’t going in his favour, it was something almost palpable. However, this strangely did not alarm him, so he decided to change the subject, if Lyanna wanted him to be more direct, Oberyn would do so with pleasure. </p><p>“ I’ve heard you’ve been asking around .”- Oberyn </p><p>“ I was inclined to do so, my husband rarely talks to me.”- Lyanna said sarcastically </p><p>“ You could have asked me.”- Oberyn </p><p>“ I didn’t think it was appropriate.”- Lyanna</p><p>“ You can ask me about anything, I’m your husband not your owner. To be more clear you may do as you wish, I wouldn’t offend me, I’m just concerned.”- Oberyn </p><p>“ With what ?”- Lyanna </p><p>“ My children.”- Oberyn said directly, he saw the change on her expression, from a  playful smirk  to something more serious, it wasn’t  bad it was surprise coupled with something else Oberyn couldn’t quite pinpoint</p><p>“ Oh I see. I trusted Howland would have already told you that I don’t have any ill intention about your children and lover, I thought he would have said that to you.”- Lyanna </p><p>“ You knew he talked to me ?”- Oberyn asked not quite accusatory but almost getting there </p><p>“ I knew he was planning on giving you a shovel talk, at Ned's request, but then again he was never good at being even slightly intimidating, so yes I thought he would already tell you I don't look for your immaculate loyalty if you know what I mean.”- Lyanna </p><p>“ He might have got some of that out .”- Oberyn recalled his talk with the Reed boy </p><p>“ So what is your concern?”- Lyanna asked, she seemed truly curious to know why did Oberyn of all people felt a threatening presence coming from her  </p><p>With that Oberyn realized how absurd or even ludicrous might have sounded to her, Obara knew how to take care of herself, he made sure of that when he trained her with the spear, but one question remained. Why would she befriend Obara if not to cause her  harm. Lyanna didn't seem to be one for lies, and she was not lying to Oberyn now as far as he could grasp. </p><p>“ So why would you befriend my daughter of all the people in Sunspear ?”- Oberyn asked her sincerely looking deep into her ocean blue eyes </p><p>“ Well, I… I see a lot of myself in her. And this place felt terribly alone. So why not ? I guess .”- Lyanna said sincerely </p><p>Terribly alone, those words remembered once again she was a child at most a young woman, and also remembering him of how ridiculous he seemed to her. It certainly felt painfully awkward for Oberyn, he bit himself for having acted without thinking. </p><p>“ So what did you write to your brother.”- Oberyn said looking away from her, and glancing at the letter </p><p>“ I said, I don’t particularly like the weather, the hot climate is not a friend of mine, but overall things are looking pretty good .”- Lyanna said with a half smile </p><p>“ Good, then uhm… I have to go. Good night .”- Oberyn said making his escape</p><p>Before Lyanna could say it back or bid him goodbye, Oberyn involuntary, he lowered himself and kissed Lyanna's forehead, as he usually did when saying good night to his daughters, it was clearly unexpected by Lyanna that went silent at Oberyn’s shift movement. He took her moment of shock, to get himself out of her room, but not before he could hear her wishing him good night. </p><p>He went to his room, realizing how awkward and out of hand that interaction had gone out. Oberyn had not only let Lyanna get the upper hand over him on several parts of their discussion, but the only time when he could find a way to stun her was by kissing her forehead, something two people that hardly knew each other wouldn't do. The doubt of why would hunt his night, but it would take him more than a night to realize what in the name of the gods was going on. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Desert’s frostbite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is not that big but is mostly description of a moment that will change completely the situation between all people in Sunspear. Sorry for taking so long, but I'm already halfway on to the next chapter so, I'll probably post another chapter in a week. Stay safe &lt;3</p><p>Warning : Depictions of extreme violence ( sword fighting )</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oberyn’s thoughts about Lyanna were changing rapidly, and it confused him, Lyanna lingered with his children more and more. She would train with Obara, tell Tyene stories of the north. Nymeria and her would play with knives, Brandon had sent to Lyanna, a set of knives that she defined as the finest of cutlery. Oberyn rarely had interaction with Lyanna but when they talked things were gradually getting less awkward. He wouldn’t consider her a close friend, but they could carry a good conversation. </p><p>Nights were lonely for Oberyn, Ellaria was at her father’s family to keep, in Hellholt. He would stay at his quarters or Sarella’s room, reflecting on things, especially about Lyanna, and how different from what he thought. She definitely wasn’t a cold and stoic shrew, Lya as she asked them to ask her was sometimes subtle with her feelings, but could be loving and very friendly not just with his kids, and his brother’s kids. She wasn’t bad, not at all what he expected, she hadn't talked once about Rhaegar, and from what Doran knew, her communication with the crown prince had ceased, something that confirmed what Howland had told him about her feelings towards the Valyrian prince. So he slept soundly at night, knowing she would threaten the position of his sister. </p><p>All was good, the world seemed at peace. He out of all people should’ve known, things were too good to be true, but things were about to change. Oberyn usually spent the night either alone, with his daughter Sarella or with anyone he would seduce to spend the night with him, while Ellaria was away. On that starry night, the situation was the latter, Oberyn always let himself be carried by the moment, whether he was in the middle of someone’s legs, or if he was being fucked by someone, he always let himself be carried by the moment, but a part of himself kept alert to his surroundings. </p><p>So when he heard the sound of someone subtly approaching his quarters, his attention reverted to however was approaching, without being announced. He pulled out of the moment, grabbed his spear that he felt by his bed, and waited for whoever was to come in. An unknown intruder was a man with plain more northern clothes, he had a sword in hands, but his grip on it was fairly rudimentary. Oberyn didn’t need to see more before taking that man’s life. </p><p>He asked that the woman that had accompanied him that night hid within his quarters as he moved through the castle. She didn't seem to understand why he was so eager to not hide from those attackers. He was Oberyn Nymeros Martell, and those people had just invaded his home, those people were going to pay with their blood. He put on clothes that would cover him enough for him not to be in a compromising position if he encountered any of the invaders. </p><p>The prince of Dorne swiftly went to his youngest daughters, Sarella was sleeping soundly but seemed to be unguarded, which was eerie, but before he could think twice he was attacked by a man shorter than him, but he cut the unknown man off without much of a challenge. Those people were not professional assassins for sure, Oberyn had fought against better fighters on the gladiatorial pits and the sell-swords companies across the narrow sea. The situation was confusing at best, and it was difficult to think of anything and maintain a clear mind, the questions were endless, but Oberyn had his head focused on only one goal at that moment, securing his children. </p><p>He scooped Sarella and when in the direction of his brother's accommodations, as he got there, he was confronted with the vision of almost four times more guard than usual. They let him through as they barricaded themselves in Doran’s rooms. The crown prince of Dorne seemed relieved to see his brother, holding his younger niece in his arms, Oberyn knew that Doran had noticed the bloodstains on his clothes, but the viper also knew his brother had the knowledge that that most likely was not his sibling's blood. </p><p>“ What happened?”- Oberyn asked to get close to his brother, and handing Sarella to Mellario</p><p>“ There has been a breach, a bunch of mercenaries invaded our home, we haven’t located all of them, but the guard has killed at least five of them.”- Doran said stoically even though Oberyn could see his brother was clearly uncomfortable with the situation, most people would indeed be  </p><p>Oberyn looked to the side, he saw his nephew and niece played near where Mellario had centered, but there was no one else known around him. His heart started to race more than it had when he realized that his home was under attack. Oberyn looked back at his brother Doran seemed to know why he had a concerned look in his eyes but waited for him to ask. </p><p>“ Where are my children ?”- Oberyn asked turning to his brother and tightening his hold on his spear  </p><p>“ I’ve sent guards to fetch them .”- Doran said looking  deep into his brother’s eyes trying to make Oberyn calmer, but he knew it would be in vain</p><p>Oberyn didn’t think about ex-changing any more words with his brother, he just headed outside to fight and find his daughters and wife. But before he could go out and fight his way to his children, yet before he could his brother held his wrist from his free hand. </p><p>“ Get your hands off of me.”- Oberyn said rudely</p><p>“ Oberyn you are a prince of Dorne I cannot allow you to put yourself in danger.”- Doran said as if he didn’t know who his brother was </p><p>“ Doran you are not in your best state of mind if you are telling me you are prohibiting me from doing something.”- Oberyn told his brother looking at him, with his viper eyes, they were ferocious and angry </p><p>Doran didn’t utter any further words, just let his brother’s wrist go, Oberyn turned to go out of his brother's quarters, fight whoever was crazy enough to attack him and find his children. However, before he could get out of Doran’s quarters, a screech came from the other side, from the door that was one of the few entrances to the balcony where Doran spent most of his days. Oberyn swiftly turned and ran to the balcony, followed by a couple of guards that feared the intruders may use another way into Prince Doran’s location.</p><p>Oberyn got to the balcony ready to find whoever had tried to enter the room where his family had taken refuge. Instead, he was startled by another howl that came from the water gardens that made the view of Doran's balcony. He gazed towards the water garden, but blinked his eyes quickly because the sight was too off, he would have thought he was crazy if one of the guards who had followed him had not shouted that his wife was in the garden fighting with some of the mercenaries. </p><p>He could remember that vision so well it scared him, the image seemed to have stamped to his most shocking memories. His wife wasn’t a very tall woman, yet she was definitely the smallest of females, though she was at a great disadvantage when I came to the surrounding men, she was holding a short sword in her left hand and her right hand a black dagger, probably proved to her by her brother Brandon. The invaders seemed to be anxious to attack her, even if Oberyn could count five of them. While the guards on the veranda where he was rushed to help, he stood there watching his wife. She seemed confident and calm in comparison to her adversaries and soon thereafter the red viper found out why. </p><p>One of the mercenaries surrounding her took a chance on attacking her followed by one of his pears, at&amp;t became clear to Oberyn why they were trying to be cautious, the first man that attacked Lyanna got himself a swing from her to hi leg and when he fell to his knees, he stuck her short sword through his temple, and another man approached she swigged her sword out of the head of her first attacker and with an extended movement she cut the second man’s thought with no greater effort. </p><p>She used the second men’s body as a shield and as the other two last standing men, as they reached her close quarters she threw the unresponsive body she used to shield herself at one of the men, and engaged in combat with the other mercenary, deflected from the swing of his sword, stabbing him on his face and tearing the one from his face to his neck in a diagonal cut with her dagger, then when the other last man came back to his feet, he and Lyanna were in single combat. Oberyn had never seen someone like Lyanna fight like that, she fought peculiarly as if she was the swift breath of air taking away life but also having brutality to her fighting style. </p><p>Lyanna knew when to be brutal, and it impressed Oberyn to no end, she was totally immersed into her fight, it was beautiful in a brutish, savage, and violent kind of way. Only someone who felt the thrill when fighting on a gladiatorial pit, or in a big scale battle would know the feeling of being immersed by the adrenaline of the fight, was something too familiar to Oberyn. So when Lyanna cut the last of her opponent down. </p><p>Throwing the dagger to his face, penetrating one of the man's eyes, before he could try to attack her, she came close enough to him to break his arm and stick her short sword under his chin. When the muscles of his body became numb, she took her sword from the mercenary's body and let his body fall to the ground, Lyanna took a deep breath and walked to the man's body, and retrieved her dagger.  </p><p>She stood up, and looked at her dagger’s blade, she relaxed and left the battle mode where she was, Oberyn kept looking at her in disbelief, she did not look like a child, or a girl now, she looked like a warrior, a woman, not a young woman, but a full-grown woman, who was confident in her abilities, the image and conception that Oberyn had sounded about his young bride were broken. </p><p>It was in how quickly everything changed. She then turned, and in the middle of the Dornish night, they looked into each other's eyes, Oberyn could swear that Lyanna's blue eyes shone with the light of the stars. Lyanna spoke to her eyes, asking if he was all right, and he asked her the same thing, Oberyn also noticed that she was covered in blood so those weren't the only people she had confronted that night. This explained the fear he perceived in those who attacked her. </p><p>At that moment they were alone, just the two of them. Oberyn re-examining every single thing he thought he knew about Lyanna of the house Stark, and she stood there, she knew that now, he understood, she wasn't a vain child or a dreamy young woman, she was much more than that. They would have stayed there for a great amount of time. </p><p>They were abruptly brought back out of the bubble they had been in place with each other, by a very eerie even. A drop of rain fell on Lyanna’s nose, the drops multiplied, in the blink of an eye, it became a torrential storm. Oberyn could count on his fingers how many times he had seen drizzle fall on Sunspear. Everything upon his sight was, truly bizarre, it was a mindfuck, for lack of a better term. </p><p>Oberyn closed his eyes, trying to take in the situation, only letting the sound of the rain letting his mind calm down from the high adrenaline of the moment, when he opened his eyes again, Lyanna had vanished, he searched for her swiftly before the guards came to fetch him, on orders of his brother. He was taken back to his brother’s quarters. Doran was talking to the captain of the castle’s guard. Yet Oberyn didn’t see his children and that made him tense up even more.</p><p>“My prince, we have located 30 intruders, our guard got 15 of them.”- The captain of the guard was explaining to Doran when Oberyn came in </p><p>“ So I got the rest  of them then.”- The voice came shyly from the entrance of the room </p><p>Oberyn turned and saw her, Lyanna was all in black as she was a moment ago, but Oberyn didn’t exactly notice, her hair was drenched and her face was stained with the blood of her adversaries, she had a cut to her arm, but it didn’t seem to bother her, yet what caught Oberyn's attention was that right behind the she-wolf which was stoic in the midst of such an extreme situation, were his kids, his daughters they seemed shaken but not at all hurt, Oberyn could see any scratches apparent on them. As he kneeled on the floor, they ran to him, he felt an immense weight disappear from his back. </p><p>“ You should go and see the maester, lady Lyanna, that wound on your arm before it festers.”- Doran </p><p>“ You should have come here. It was very careless of you.”- Mellario said still with Sarella in her arms</p><p>“ I’m sorry for alarming you all. I had to make sure everyone was alright. This is not the first siege I’ve been in. I hid the children before I could go after the mercenaries attacking the castle.”- Lyanna said putting her hand overwound and turned to Mellario   </p><p>“ You hid them ?”- Oberyn asked silently </p><p>“ My brother taught me that hiding at the stables, it always works because no one thinks that lords or ladies will hide with horses.”- Lyanna </p><p>“ It was good thinking. Very well.”- Doran praised her something that clearly surprised her, Oberyn was thinking of something to say to her </p><p>“ It has been a very long night I’d like to excuse myself.”- Lyanna said directly at Doran </p><p>“ Yes. But one of the guards must accompany you.”- Doran said </p><p>So without further ado, Lyanna bowed to Doran and made her way out, Oberyn was shocked with his lack of words, he usually knew what to say or what to do even in situations where total and utter chaos. Though when he saw Lyanna very much subverting, everything he knew and had in mind about her. He had the night to sit with his children and think about how he should thank her. Yet there was another feeling coming up his stomach, something much more deep-seated, something he felt somewhat ashamed of, she was supposed to be a child, that was what Oberyn first thought, she certainly didn't seem like a kid anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Son of the desert daughter of the snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the twilight of the night faded, and Oberyn was still thinking to himself, how he should approach the situation. Yet the thought that took over his head wasn’t how he would approach his wife, what truly made him fearful was the clear and extreme change he had had over Lyanna in his head, she wasn’t a kid, Oberyn had the perspective that she was a child, now she was seemed more like a feral young woman, and that attracted Oberyn to no end, with that the guilt came up his stomach, he bit himself for ever feeling the slightest bit of that for someone he deemed to young even thought she was already “ of age”.</p><p>Oberyn had thought of so many ways to talk to Lyanna, it was not as if he was surprised, it was not the first time that he had found it difficult to reach out to the young woman, who was his wife. He waited for her in front of her quarters, because from what he knew she usually woke up shortly after the sun rose, so he waited for her and even though the night had been somewhat chaotic, she was up, she had the same short sword she had used on the night before, and she was dressed with similar clothes. </p><p>“ Lady Lyanna… Or should I call you Princess Lyanna.”- Oberyn said as he got off her quarters and turned to him </p><p>Since she had come to Dorne her clothes had changed a bit, it had gotten more acquainted to the Dornish climate, she still wore long sleeves, and her clothes were similar to the more masculine cut, she dressed like Obara for sure. But she was a blue dot in the middle of the desert, the colours had not changed, she wore black, but on that day she was wearing clothes with a low neckline, they were very akin to what Oberyn himself was wearing, however it differed on the colour palette, while Oberyn's clothes had vibrant yellow and orange colours which marked him as a son of Dorne the desert’s red viper, Lyanna's costume colour was predominant a navy blue reminiscent of a stormy ocean with greyish blue details, that resembled Lyanna's eyes. </p><p>It was difficult not to look at her low neck line, but against what Oberyn would usually do, he kept his eyes on Lyanna’s eye. She had truly beautiful eyes, and her beauty even though it was not a very conventional one, was becoming more and more apparent to the prince of Dorne.</p><p>“ I think in private you are not required to use my title Prince Oberyn.”- Lyanna hiding subtly her sword behind her, he thought it might have been very much a habit to hide it, even now when she didn't need to do so she did it</p><p>“ You don’t need to hide that from me .”- Oberyn referred to the short sword </p><p>“ Old habits die hard meaning, I guess.”- Lyanna told, him, yet she keep her hand out of his sight </p><p>“ It was very impressive what you did yesterday.”- Oberyn spoken swiftly taking hi eye off of her and looking to the view the balcony in front of her quarters provided</p><p>“ I’m sorry for alarming everyone, I just needed to…”- Lyanna </p><p>“ Why did you do it ?”- Oberyn asked bluntly, he needed to know the doubt that made him crazy during those hours on the night, he hadn’t slept thinking about it </p><p>“ I don’t get it. What are you asking me ?”- Lyanna asked back seeming truly puzzled by his blunt question </p><p>“ My children, you protected them, you hid them, and you took care of them, when I couldn’t. Why ? Why did you do it ?”- Oberyn said stepping a little close to her</p><p> They were already in close proximity, they weren’t more than two feet away from each other. As soon as he asked he could see her face change, she was at first puzzled, but with one rapid movement her face expression transformed into something bordering annoyance, as though Oberyn’s question was inconvenient, invasive or even down right inappropriate. </p><p>“ Seriously ?”- Lyanna asked under her breath, Oberyn assumed she was more of asking herself than him, but he could resist answering </p><p>“ Yes, I’m very serious .”- Oberyn asked half amused where that interaction was going, because he finally broke his wife’s stoic act </p><p>“ You know I believed that in the first months, you of all people would not be happy with me here. I understand that, and that's exactly why I stayed out of your way, I didn't do anything to make you hate me or even have any resentment for me since I arrived, I thought after a while we would be in good terms, but it seems like I'm really a sucker because even after I saved your family you still think I have second intentions. Do you know how frustrating that is? “- She said angrily</p><p>That reaction bewildered Oberyn, Lyanna didn't go as far as showing  annoyance to him before, he could lie he was happy about it, he was happy with himself for getting a reaction. She didn't care if he ignored her, or if he was with other women and had other children, what truly bugged her was when he questioned her morality, especially her loyalty. To be fair she was to the rest of the world Lyanna Martell, Oberyn was virtually the only person that saw her more as a stranger than acquaintances and that bugged her to no end. <br/> <br/>“ I don't  exactly care what you think of me, but it would be nice if at least you didn't think of me as a fire spitting  monster. “- Lyanna </p><p>“ I don’t think of you as a monster.”- Oberyn </p><p>“ Well , you clearly think of me as someone who always has second intentions. I mean I know why I’m here so … I just thought you wouldn’t hold that against me for the rest of my life.”- Lyanna said taking her eyes to her boots, or rather not wanting to sound condescending</p><p>“ Why you are here .”- Oberyn repeated, he didn’t exactly know what she meant by that </p><p>“ Oh, don  act like I’m stupid. I know you know about the letters I sent to Prince Rhaegar, trying to convince him to bring me to King’s Landing. I know it was stupid, and that you do have a resentment towards me. But I thought at this point I would have already proven myself, as more than just a naive kid.”- Lyanna</p><p>It took him off guard that she spoke with no filter at all, she spoke of her letters to Rhaegar and if it was no secret at all. It was also surprising that she had pinpointed his feelings towards her spot on. Oberyn never thought of himself as an easy person to ready, but Lyanna had just given him a sample of how thoroughly she had observed and garnered information about him. She had out smart him, and that made him extremely stunned. She was definitely not a naive child, or a young girl, for the first time Oberyn thought he might have seen a real part of who Lyanna Stark was, and in all honesty he quite liked what he saw. </p><p>“ You assumed I knew about those letter ?”- Oberyn </p><p>“ I mean why would I be here if not for them. Your brother thought I would endanger your sisters position, something I had no intention of doing, so he took matters into his own hands .”- Lyanna said looking back at Oberyn’s eyes</p><p>He was almost a head taller than her, yet the feeling was that they were equal, they were in common ground , and knew their situation. She didn’t need to say that it was explicit that he wasn't  very keen on marrying her because he knew of her knowledge, and he didn’t have to ask how she knew about his family's knowledge of the letters she shared with Rhaegar. They were equally matched, he thought to himself. </p><p>“ I know that you have reasons to think illy of me. All I ask is a chance to prove that I am not someone who deserves your hatred. Because I do think this world benefits more by having you and your children in it, I would do anything to protect them because they have been my company in time when I feel alone around here. So please all I ask is a chance for maybe having a good relationship…”- Lyanna </p><p>“ I don’t … I resented you when you got here, I’m not going to lie about that. But … You have more than proven that you are worthy of trust. I was being stubborn by holding on to the feelings I had … I’m deeply sorry, Lyanna.”- Oberyn said, and it sounded very uncharacteristic even to his ears, he was a stubborn person who rarely admitted he had committed any mistakes, but he felt guilty</p><p>She hadn't wronged him an anyway, Lyanna was someone looking for a better life, a better option, she wasn’t as free as him, she couldn’t do what she wanted, so in a moment of despair, he saw how anyone who had  some kind of expertise, could fall for the words of a handsome prince, that promised them freedom. Lyanna also seemed sorry to think that Rhaegar's beautiful words had no malicious meaning. This all made Oberyn feel even more guilty of his resentment, but at that moment he decided that things were bound to change. Maybe they could be friends. </p><p>“ Maybe…”- Oberyn </p><p>“ Prince Oberyn .”- A voice coming from behind Oberyn interrupted him, when they turned it was one of the guard that took care of that section of the castle </p><p>“ Yes ?”- Oberyn </p><p>“ I am sorry to bother you, but … Lady Ellaria just arrived from her father’s home.”- The guard aid coyly, waiting for their reaction </p><p>“ I think there might be more urgent matters to attend to now. In any case I have to train with Obara, and Tyene has been asking us to try a game she wants us to play, so better get going.”- Lyanna said more neutrally than her previous phrases had been </p><p>“ We see each other later than ?”- Oberyn turned to her </p><p>“ I’ll see you at supper .”- Lyanna </p><p>“ See you .”- Oberyn </p><p>Oberyn went on his way and so did Lyanna, but she didn't go to the garden where she and Obara had agreed to train, she looked at her feet as she made her way through the castle. See only lifted her eyes from the tip of her boots when she got to that balcony. As she had come to know Doran always sat there, always overlooking the water gardens, he was serene, even if last night they had passed through a siege and a torrential rain had taken Sunspear after the siege. </p><p>Lyanna took a deep breath before getting closer to Doran, before getting two feet of him she put her sword in the sheath and approached Doran, he looked at her when he got by his side. </p><p>“ Good morning, lady Lyanna .”- Doran </p><p>“ Good morning, Prince Doran… uhm I would like to speak alone to you.”- Lyanna requested with her hands on her back </p><p>Doran looked at Sir. Areo Hotah, the captain of his guard. The big man didn’t even say a word, he just went away and left both of them alone. Lyanna followed Areo with her eyes, as he went away from her eyesight she looked back at Doran. He looked back at her with his black eyes, they didn’t resemble Oberyn’s, the eyes of a viper, they were calmer eyes and wiser, it reminded her why she was there. </p><p>“ Tell me, child. Are you alright ?”- Doran asked gently</p><p>“ Yes , but I have to confide on you with something.”- Lyanna said sitting on the balcony’s fence , and fixed her gaze upon her hands </p><p>“ What secret is that you have to confide in me ?”- Doran said again gently as he was always with her</p><p>“ It’s about yesterday, those men, the mercenaries, I know who they were.”- Lyanna said looking back at Doran who changed his facial expression to something more serious </p><p>“ And who are those men ?”- Doran </p><p>“ They are a group of mercenaries, I knew something about them was similar, I excused myself earlier last night, because I had to retrace my steps, I had to investigate, and lo and behold I found this .”- Lyanna said giving Doran a necklace, it wasn’t very luxurious </p><p>She gave him the necklace, it was just a pendant tied on a leather cord, the cord was a symbol that was not strange Doran had seen before, but could not remember where it was from.</p><p>“ It’s the sigil from the House Morrigen, I remember Ned telling me, that some of them, were a part of the Brotherhood Without Banners, but migrated back to their homeland and have been active mercenaries, still to have ties to their old house.”- Lyanna </p><p>“ House Morrigen, their castle is on the Stormlands, which would make them…”- Doran </p><p>“ Vassals of the Baratheons … Exactly what I thought .”- Lyanna</p><p>“ Why are you telling me that lady Lyanna? There are other people who you could have told this too. Why me ?”- Doran</p><p>“ I’m afraid of other people’s reaction to my theories . I don't have solid proof that Robert was responsible for this, even thought it would be frankly very dumb to not conclude so. He had a motive, and he had the resources, he only underestimated Dorne.”- Lyanna told Doran, changing her tone of voice while referring to his brother </p><p>“ In all fairness, I do not think it was Dorne, lord Robert Baratheon underestimated.”- Doran said letting a little smile creep on his lips</p><p>Doran could see Lyanna blush slightly, even thought her cheeks were now naturally blushed by the sunlight, she always kept herself humble thought, never like down at people, and Doran assumed that was why the staff like her so much, from what he heard, she would ask her servant girl to eat with her and play with and the kids, and that made him like her. It was also evident that she was intelligent, very much so. </p><p>“ You have quite concrete evidence.”- Doran told her </p><p>“ Wait, you think I’m right ?”- Lyanna asked almost in disbelief </p><p>“ Yes, as you said the conclusions you go to are very conclusive. Though not enough to accuse the Baratheon, enough for us to keep our eyes open to the Stormlands lord.”- Doran </p><p>“ Well now that I told you… I might as well get going I don’t want to keep, Obara , Nymeria or Tyene waiting.”- Lyanna got of the fence, bowed to Doran and made her way swiftly to the exit , but before she could go out he heard his voice again</p><p>“Lady Lyanna…”- Doran </p><p>“ Yes, your highness.”- Lyanna said turning back to Doran </p><p>“ Why haven’t you told my brother ? You have enough evidence to convince him that is for sure, so why then ?”- Doran asked her gently as always </p><p>“ Well, let’s just say I don’t want to become a widow.”- Lyanna </p><p>“ What ?”- Doran </p><p>“ If I told Oberyn, I’m quite sure he would go to Storm's End, and he would most likely challenge Robert into a fight .”- Lyanna </p><p>“ And you think he’d lose.”- Doran said amused </p><p>“ No, I’m sure he would win, Oberyn has a reputation as one of the best fighters of all Westeros , he is almost ten years my senior, but he is still very much in shape. And from what my brother Ned told me in his letter, Robert has been drowning his sorrows in food and every alcoholic drink he can get himself , since I came here. In a fight with Oberyn , Robert is as good as dead. I know Oberyn would win , and would be trialled with Robert’s death. Your sister is the queen, but Robert is Rhaegar’s cousin, if Oberyn kills Robert, peace would not be an option so decided to tell you, seeing that your highness does think before acting .”- Lyanna concluded </p><p>“ Very well, then .”- Doran </p><p>“ Your highness.”- Lyanna said bowing again and going on her merry way </p><p>The Baratheons, Doran thought. Someone to keep their eyes open to, but was a reminder that now they had a secret when, one most lords would underestimate, belittle, undervalue and even underrate. A daughter of the snow. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Subcutaneous feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter two people met, but is not what you wouldn't think ! Stay safe &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To no one, Lady Ellaria’s return was unnoticed, mostly to Lyanna, because a substantial amount of people looked at her strangely, she wondered what they were thinking. Oberyn had been somewhat absent during some moons, Lyanna wouldn’t lie. Nothing that she would say that changed her life, but it was something apparent, so Lya wondered what they thought , that she would give up, or try to put herself in the middle, if anyone thought that , they were terminally wrong. <br/> <br/>Lyanna kept to training with Obara, and telling the girls stories, and living her life as she wanted, not having to be ladylike or anything she would have to do in any other situation. Every day Lyanna would have a routine, and it didn't bother her, she woke up on that day, she got dressed,  got her sword and went out of her quarters. </p><p>Yet on that day, something different happened, there was someone waiting for her, someone he didn’t expect . The person was a woman, black of hair, wearing an orange cape, with her back to the door of Lyanna’s quarter. She wasn’t someone who Lyanna recalled having seen before, and she knew she would have. It didn't take long for the woman to acknowledge her presence and turn to her, to Lyanna it became clear that they hadn’t been introduced; she recalled to herself that she would remember someone with such eye-catching attractiveness. </p><p>The unknown woman was hearing  a sleeveless dress that had the same vibrant orange colour from her cape, she had ornaments and gold bracelets complementing her exotic, sensuous flair. It took Lyanna’s mind by storm, because she hadn’t met someone with such alluring charm to themselves. Lya spoke of nothing, because she was overwhelmed by that feeling she had creeping up her stomach, at the same time she also could quite rationalize what that feeling was, so she waited for the unknown beautiful woman to talk. </p><p>“ I assume you know who I am already ?”- She asked </p><p>“ I… I… What ?”- Lyanna responded puzzled for what she said </p><p>“ I assumed by now you’d know who I am.”- She told her</p><p>“ No , I don’t believe we have been introduced, I am Lyanna Stark … Well Martell nowadays .”- Lyanna said extending her hand to her </p><p>She chuckled, Lyanna didn’t realize why, looking back at that moment Lya thought she should have known, she should have realized someone that beautiful wouldn’t come to see her if not for an especial reason. </p><p>“ I am Ellaria Sand.”- Ellaria said shaking her hand </p><p>“ Oh, you are, Oberyn’s paramour .”- Lyanna remembered the name, from when she asked around, she should have realized only someone with matching beauty to Oberyn would be his paramour</p><p>Lyanna hadn't thought of what he expected of her, she had heard Oberyn’s paramour was a Dornish beauty, she imagined her as  an adventurous, carefree, and spirited woman, but she hadn’t thought on how she would look. Now Lya realized what the people she talked to had referred to her as,  exotically alluring.  </p><p>“ So you are the she-wolf, the warrior that brought winter to Dorne.”- Ellaria </p><p>“ It wasn’t very much winter… it was more of a torrential storm than winter itself.”- Lyanna corrected awkwardly </p><p>She looked back at the Dornish lady’s face, she wasn’t looking with destain at her whether she was looking at Lyanna in a very enticing way, it made the butterflies in her stomach go into a frenzy, the feeling was stupendous, Lyanna was sure she had never felt anything even similar, it was exciting and scary at the same time. </p><p>“ Is it so ?”- Ellaria asked </p><p>“ Yeah, ye my lady.”- Lyanna</p><p>“ I don’t think a princess of Dorne as northern looking as she may be, has any obligation to call me a lady, she is a princess,  and I am after all a bastard.”- Ellaria told Lyanna, a gleam of melancholy accompanied the word bastard  </p><p>“ Like I would care .”- Lyanna admitted<br/> <br/>“ Don’t you ?”- Ellaria asked </p><p>Ellaria never thought she would  be talking with this Northern young woman she had heard from, almost everyone was talking about, it was a surprise when she found out that Oberyn was getting married, she had known him a good amount of time, and from what she knew from him, he would never marry, but then again he had, he had married someone so different, there must have been something Ellaria thought.</p><p>Sand thought she might go up to Lyanna, and tell her that things weren’t what she thought they were, and that Oberyn wasn’t the type to be with one person for the rest of his life. Now she didn't seem to be the naive kid Ellaria had thought at first. Lyanna was rather charming, her eyes were beautiful and her hair braided complemented her features very well.</p><p>“ No , I don’t. And I know of your relationship with Oberyn, and it’s nothing that bothers me, if that is what you came here to tell me .”- Lyanna admitted to Ellaria’s surprise </p><p>“  You don’t ?!”- Ellaria asked shocked </p><p>“ No, I think by now everyone has guessed that me and Oberyn have nothing between us, and Oberyn is a very good person, he is good as very little people are, and I want him to be as happy as he can. We only live once after all, I wouldn’t want him to change because of me. So if he is happy with you, I only wish you two, all the happiness in this world.”- Lyanna </p><p>“ I… I don't  know what to say.”- Ellaria </p><p>“ You don’t need to tell me anything, I won’t be an obstacle in your way.”- Lyanna </p><p>“ Thank you, I guess .”- Ellaria said still quite shocked </p><p>“ Well, I liked meeting you, but I have an appointment with Obara, so I must go.”- Lyanna </p><p>“ See you then.”- Ellaria </p><p>“ See you.”- Lyanna said bowing then going away</p><p>To Ellaria that interaction was bewildering to the minimum, she didn’t tell Oberyn about their talk, she didn’t even tell him that they had met, but in a way he thought he might know about it, she had spent almost all the time she had been back to Sunspear with Oberyn, and they hadn’t exactly addressed about the <em> elephant </em> or <em> wolf in the room </em>. </p><p>Instead, Oberyn and Ellaria would watch Lyanna and Obara, it was evident to her that he had done this before, they would watch them train, Lyanna with a short sword and Obara with her spear,  Tyene and Nymeria would sit by them, Nymeria would braid Tyene’s hair while her sister watched, her stepmother and her sister train. </p><p>Sand saw Lyanna’s brash and young ways when her and the kids played, but she also started to see a maturity she had something she didn’t understand where it  came from, but at the same time she also saw something different in Oberyn, she knew his feelings for her hadn’t changed, but something on his heart had, developed, some feeling about Lyanna. People had told Ellaria that Lyanna was a child, a kid, to those people Ellaria could tell them that they were mistaken, he was young but not a child. Of all these people that thought she was more child than woman, Ellaria was more surprised that Oberyn of all people would think that. </p><p>“ What is it ?”- Ellaria asked Oberyn one day as they were watching Lyanna and Obara once again train</p><p>“ Nothing .”- Oberyn turned to Ellaria </p><p>“ You like her .”- Ellaria said looking back and Lyanna swiftly, before looking Oberyn deep in his eyes </p><p>“ Well, she is not a pain.”- Oberyn said, the apparent discomfort in his voice was something rather curious to Ellaria, she knew Oberyn , and had never seen him act in that way  </p><p>“ Why are you acting like then ?”- Ellaria </p><p>“ I’m not acting any different.”- Oberyn</p><p>“ Yes, you are. You like her … You want her.”- Ellaria said, the prospect of Oberyn wanting Lyanna didn’t seem to bother her it mostly intrigued her </p><p>“ I don’t want Ellaria, he is a child. She is too young, and we are too different .”- Oberyn </p><p>“ Oberyn, you have been observing and interacting with her for what the past moon cycles she’s been here, and from what you showed me you have been watching her intently. So I know that by now, you understand what I already realize. Lyanna is a young woman, but she is no child.”- Ellaria told her paramour, she could see the conflict within him </p><p>They had known each other for a great amount of time, and he had never seen her in that way, he wasn’t one to be nervous, especially about someone he fancied. Ellaria couldn’t grasp why he would act in such a cautious way, Lyanna was his wife, and she seemed a very cunning person. She and Oberyn wouldn’t be an obvious match but an interesting one nonetheless. </p><p>“ Yet, my love I’m not interested in her, the only person. I’m interested at the moment is you, and no one else .”- Oberyn shifted his tone, to his normal seductive self and go closer to Ellaria, kissing her passionately </p><p>Other might have been fooled by his shift , but Ellaria knew him, Oberyn was a very stubborn man, and  she knew if he wanted to deny something he would until his dying breath, although denial wasn’t something he rarely did to himself, yet Ellaria could see something in him was pushing the urging he had for the northern girl to the depths of his soul, and that was going to destroy him, Sand knew it would, so she decided while Oberyn kissed her, she would find out if those feelings were reciprocated, then maybe her paramour would give in. </p><p>They thought the children could see them, maybe Obara, Tyene and Nymeria may not notice, but Lyanna always saw them overlooking her, she would swiftly look back at them, rather the image of her husband and his paramour kissing didn’t bring her a feeling of jealousy, it brought her the same feeling of when she and Ellaria met, the same bubbling , and butterflies coming up her stomach, something that made her even more confused than she was before, maybe those feelings were something that she would have to think about. Think about what those overwhelming feelings were. She had to figure out what those subcutaneous feelings were. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Today is my birthday, so I'm going to take this day off, but I am going to come in no time people! Stay safe &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Kiss from a winter rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for all the birthday wishes I'm very glad to have so many great readers. I hope you guys like this chapter . Stay safe &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For a hunter to not know exactly what was happening around them was a massive disadvantage, to be a good hunter it was required to have speed , stealth and an agile mind, Brandon used to say that animals were far smarter than humans, their ego was not as half as big, and they always had the instinct to survive at all-time high. Lyanna knew that anyone as half as smart as a dimwit would know that Oberyn and Ellaria hadn’t been watching her and the kid out of curiosity for their display of abilities in combat. </p><p>They would watch over them, like birds of prey, and Lyanna would only give them fleeting glances, and every time she merely peeked at them, they would advert their sight of sight to each other, anyone as half as dumb would know that there was something wrong about that. But he also had to wander about other matters, such as the feelings she had been having for the past days. </p><p>The past days had been specially melancholically reflexive, that time of the year always go to her, it was near to Benjen's birthday, and everything seemed to get to her at that time, it was usually easier when she was with her brothers it felt easier, but being alone, and feeling quite lonely with no one to talk about, her feelings were at all-time high, and with the confusion of those new feelings, Lyanna knew herself she knew that at some point on that time of the year she would have to to internalize the feelings that were already taking a toll on her. </p><p> She would isolate herself after dinner, and think deeply about all those things creeping up her stomach, making her thoughts go to places that were rather interesting. Most people would tell her thoughts went to the gutter, but she wouldn’t tell. Lyanna was isolated in her room but wouldn’t usually stay alone for long, Obara always brought herself to her room, and they talked about mostly their day-to-day games and jokes they would play on Mellario. </p><p>“ Tomorrow we can go swimming. I think if we don’t go this week Tyene is going to have a mental breakdown , she has been asking us for almost a week and a half now.”- Lyanna told Obara as she sharpened her short sword </p><p>Obara didn’t respond, so Lyanna looked up, Obara was looking intently at her, Lya looked back for a second wondering why she hadn’t responded, Obara always had a snarky comment about how Tyene, always got what she wanted, but Obara was just keenly staring at her . </p><p>“ Obara ?”- Lyanna </p><p>“ Do you like him ?”- Obara asked her </p><p>“ What do you mean Obara ?”- Lyanna </p><p>“ Oberyn has watches a lot lately .”- Obara <br/>“ Well, I can’t say I noticed it .”- Lyanna aid putting her eyes back on her sword </p><p>“ Bullshit. You are a good hunter , you notice things before they even happen. You knew those men were coming for us well before I heard them.”- Obara recalled the men who had invaded the castle </p><p>“ It was pure luck.”- Lyanna brushed off</p><p>“ Pure luck my ass.”- Obara </p><p>Lyanna smiled at Obara’s response, Mellario always called Obara out for her dirty mouth but Lya was very much proud of having taught Obara some of it, but she said nothing to her. </p><p>“ What ?”- Lyanna asked </p><p>“ You like him .”- Obara said excitedly this time </p><p>“ Like who ?”- Lyanna </p><p>“ Oberyn , you like him .”- Obara teasingly said</p><p>“  Obara what do you mean by that ?”- Lyanna </p><p>“ You like like, Oberyn. “- Obara teased her </p><p>“ Of course not… Obara, your father and I … There is nothing between us. He may be my husband, but our relationship is streaky platonic, I admire your father for being a good person on his way. But I don’t harbour any other feelings.”- Lyanna</p><p>“ If it makes it easier I think father likes you too.”- Obara </p><p>If Lyanna had any drink in her mouth she would have spat it on the spot, the idea of Oberyn liking her was absurd, Oberyn put up with her on the best case scenario, they hadn’t talked much after Ellaria came to Sunspear, to Lyanna that was a cue for her to mind her own business, and furthermore the idea of Oberyn harbouring any feelings for her was utterly ludicrous in her point of view. </p><p>“ Obara , I may be married to your father, but it doesn’t mean that we have feelings for each other, most marriages are something more of a business than anything. And the idea of me and your father is at least nonsensical. We have nothing in common,  and I’m still quite sure your father has more a putting up with me sentiment than anything else.”- Lyanna </p><p>“ That’s not true .”- Obara told Lyanna softly </p><p>“ How so Obara ?”- Lyanna asked softly </p><p>“ My father taught me everything he knows, and it has been some time since he last oversaw my training, he isn’t there because of me or my sisters. I know my father Lya, he is a complicated man, but when he likes someone it becomes very evident even when he doesn’t want to show it off. “- Obara </p><p>Before Lyanna could think of something to tell Obara, they were interrupted, Lyanna thought it might have been some guard that strolled into her room, as always in the worst moment possible, but as he turned to look at the door, the image was very different. Lady Ellaria was always hard to miss, and Lyanna also didn’t miss that every time, lady Sand came around her thought seemed to get scrambled, and the meaning of things seemed to change. </p><p>“ Lady Ellaria.”- Lyanna said putting her sword to her side and getting up </p><p>Ellaria gave her a shy smile, yet nothing less than radiant. She had come to like Lyanna’s ways, she was very similar to Oberyn in some ways, but she had a young shyness to herself at the time and that intrigued and flattered Ellaria. Obara didn’t get up as Lya always did, but she acknowledged Ellaria’s presence. </p><p>“ I’m sorry if I interrupted something.”- Ellaria said </p><p>“ We were just talking.”- Lyanna </p><p>“  I don’t want to be intrusive, but I would like to talk to you Lady Lyanna about something, very important.”- Ellaria  </p><p>“ Alright, adult talk coming up. That’s my cue to leave. So I see you tomorrow?”- Obara </p><p>“ Yep.”- Lyanna told Obara, as the girl got up to leave </p><p>“ Goodnight then .”- Obara said as she went away </p><p>Lyanna looked back at Ellaria waiting for her to talk, but she only stared at her face as if waiting for Lyanna to break the ice. It was always like that, Lyanna felt awkward when around Lady Ellaria. She had confronted those feelings, and had gotten the hint that it was the same feeling she had when she had kissed Dacey Mormont, the older daughter of Lady Maege, who was 3 years her senior when she was only 12. </p><p>“ So what do you want to talk about.”- Lyanna said putting her short sword away on the cupboard she left her knifes and bow and arrow</p><p>“ It's about Oberyn.”- Ellaria said </p><p>That made Lyanna turn her eyes, what was about Oberyn that everyone wanted to talk about that man, he was handsome, intelligent, cunning to say the list, but Lyanna didn’t see the point in talking so much about the man, it was beginning to annoy her how much people always brought the topic of him into conversations. </p><p>“ Why are people only talking about Oberyn, isn't  there anything better to talk about ?”- Lyanna turned back to Ellaria, she didn't want to be rude, but to be fair it was getting increasingly frustrating </p><p>Ellaria clearly   expected that type of response. Lyanna could see it to the surprise on her face. Lya didn’t want to  offend anyone, so she took a deep breath before sitting on the chair she was set before and asked Ellaria to sit in front of her as Obara had barely seconds ago. </p><p>“ I’m sorry , I didn't want to be rude, it’s just that everyone seems to only talk off Oberyn nowadays, and it’s beginning to make me question if people can’t just talk about anyone else.”- Lyanna</p><p>“ Oberyn is usually the talk of wherever he is.”- Ellaria smiled </p><p>“  Should have known that by marrying someone with his reputation it’d be in his shadow of all places.”- Lyanna <br/>“ Well , from what I’ve been told, the shadow is the place where wolves and hunters thrive. So it must not be something to unfamiliar.”- Ellaria said,not wanting to offend Lyanna </p><p>“ You could say that, but mother well said. You shouldn’t let anyone be the protagonist of your life, especially a man.” Lyanna told Ellaria, as she recalled her mother with a melancholic smile </p><p>“ Your mother is a wise woman then .”- Ellaria said </p><p>“ Yes she was .”- Lyanna told Ellaria</p><p>There was a pause after that, a silence, it wasn’t awkward in any way, it was more of a melancholic shift, Ellaria reached to Lyanna’s hand, Ellaria’ hands were warm, and Lyanna’s were cold as always. Lady Sand did fail to see the tears watering Lyanna’s eyes, Ellaria was somewhat confused. </p><p>“ This week it’s going to be ten year she's gone. Those are usually some difficult days, but it seems that this year things seem to be even more difficult. I … I’m confused, overwhelmed, and sometimes it’s just too much you know. I know I shouldn’t make it about myself but …”- Lyanna said in a tearful tone </p><p>Ellaria hadn't  foreseen the conversation she was going to have with Lyanna going to take such a melancholic turn. And she utterly didn’t see herself taking that course of action, yet she didn’t think twice about getting up and hugging Lyanna, stroking her hair and telling her things were going to get better. Lyanna felt confused and at that moment was as if all the feelings bad, good came up and overwhelmed her. </p><p>She wasn’t as an open book as other were, she suppressed too much, and it all came into check, it felt wrong to let herself cry on the arms of someone that had nothing to do with most of the confusion on her head, and heart, but it was bound to happen, and he was grateful to Ellaria for not having left her alone. It took Lyanna some time to stop crying, Ellaria stayed. </p><p>“ I’m sorry I should have … You have nothing to do with my shit I should just get myself together .”- Lyanna said as they sat on the floor of her room </p><p>“ You are a young woman, and you are confused, there is nothing bad about showing your feelings.”- Ellaria said as she brushed Lyanna’s hair out of her face, that was now red as tomato</p><p>“ You shouldn’t have to put up with my feelings.”- Lyanna said looking back at Ellaria’s eyes</p><p>“ Hey, you are a very strong young woman, and it’s normal to have the most overwhelming of feelings, you just have to learn to talk about it .”- Ellaria said cupping Lyanna’s face on her hands </p><p>“ I’m not strong .”- Lyanna </p><p>“ That’s not true .”- Ellaria </p><p>“ If I was strong I wouldn’t be here, I would have run away to somewhere no one could find me. But I was weak, I didn’t want to lose any more.”- Lyanna </p><p>“ It’s understandable, no one is always strong, but from what I know of you, you are remarkably strong, and you are in no one's shadow. And I’d love to be friends with this remarkable woman you are.”- Ellaria </p><p>“ You are very beautiful, you know.”- Lyanna </p><p>“ Well you are very beautiful too.”- Ellaria smiled at her while she caressed Lyanna’s cheeks with her thumbs </p><p>“ Can I ask you a question ?”- Lyanna asked </p><p>“ Of course .”- Ellaria whispered </p><p>“ I need to do something, and it’s I’m dying to do, but I fear I cannot come back after doing it .”- Lyanna </p><p>“ If you don’t do it, you might regret not doing it.”- Ellaria thought she might be talking of Oberyn </p><p>So he was fully flabbergast, when she felt Lyanna getting closer and giving her a kiss. To Ellaria’s surprise it felt good. It felt amazing, her heart speeding up as when she was Lyanna’s age and kissed another woman for the first time. It felt as good as kissing Oberyn in all honesty , it felt right. Ellaria had wondered if he could feel that way about two people, she had started to wonder when she met Lyanna with her shy yet alluring air. And there was her answer, the feeling of kissing Lyanna of the Starks was as formidable as kissing Oberyn . </p><p>“ I hope we can still be friends, even after I made my feelings known.”- That was the first thing Lyanna told her when she pulled away </p><p>“ I hope we can be, and I hope we keep well… It felt good .”- Ellaria was almost out  words </p><p>“ For me too.”- Lyanna </p><p>“ Would you mind I stayed for the night ?”- Ellaria asked still cupping Lyanna’s face on her hands</p><p>“ Be my guest .”- Lyanna </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Person of her interest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a chapter that is somewhat smaller than the others, yet something to happen here, but with this we have a big shift in settings, and that will help a lot. Stay safe &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To all experienced hunters, a piece of knowledge was always crucial, animals weren’t as dumb as humans, so it wouldn’t be a surprise to a seasoned hunter that a viper would fairly quickly the rampant change of air around himself, so it was not a big surprise when Oberyn noticed a shift. Ellaria had been adamant about his feelings towards Lyanna, and how she thought he might like her, but she hadn’t even cited his wife in the past days. </p><p>Lyanna had seemed different too, it seemed that she knew something, that she was aware of something he wasn’t aware of, and that made him uneasy. Also, the fact that in the past week every time he woke up Ellaria would be nowhere to be found. It wasn’t something deeply alarming at first, she acted like that when she was having a new adventure, so it didn’t bother him too much, she was entitled to her fun after all. </p><p>However, things changed when Lyanna started to act eerily, she started to be late to training, something that rarely happened, and dressed herself covering her neck and arms, something she hadn’t done in some time. But what truly caught his attention was that she would retire to her room far earlier than she had, it wouldn’t be something worth investigating, but then Oberyn caught on to the gossip, that Lya was spending her nights with someone, from what Oberyn knew it was something quite new. </p><p>He suspected of no one, in particular, being that in the past weeks some people had returned to Sunspear, but he had a list of his guesses, Daemon Sand was his first guess,  known as Bastard of Godsgrace, he was three years younger than Lyanna, Daemon was handsome, with a strong jaw, sky blue eyes, and light sandy brown hair and dimples that appeared when he smiled. He got to Sunspear not long before his wedding to Lyanna, he had to stick to Arianne, yet Obara had brought him to her training sessions with Lyanna only a couple of days before Lyanna started to change her behaviour. It was clear to Oberyn that Daemon had big feelings for Lya that wasn’t a secret, but she didn’t show much of her feelings as she usually kept herself stoic. </p><p>There was also Myles Manwoody, he unlike Daemon was older than Lyanna, but not for a wide margin, he was maybe three or four years older than her, he was always nice to her and form what the servants talked they usually spent some time together walking the grounds in the afternoon, Oberyn saw him glancing at her in dinners when he thought she wasn’t looking. It was very shameless how he did his moves onto Lyanna, nothing that would make Oberyn feel jealous, yet it made him think about Lyanna’s type, both Myles and Daemon, weren’t the wises of people, they were very much impulsive, not that Oberyn was in any shape or for able to criticizes them . </p><p>He thought on approaching her about the subject, but he didn’t want to seem jealous, not just to Lyanna but to himself , ever in the sense he had caught wind of Lyanna’s affair he had seen himself feeling a tad of jealousy, something he felt guilt for, because him feeling jealousy was the sum of hypocrisy. So for the time being he decided to keep it to himself, Lyanna and him didn’t interact too much so Oberyn waited for an excuse, and it came fairly quickly. </p><p>A tourney was going to be held in King's Landing in honour of his nephew, Aegon’s first name day. It was also quite a shock for him to remember that Aegon had been shortly born before his wedding to Lyanna, time didn’t seem to pass that fast to him. Something that was not a surprise to him was that his brother Doran told him that he and his wife would be attending the tourney on behalf of the house Martell. Oberyn never liked going to King’s Landing that antrum of posh people. With the information that they would be leaving in two days he went to his wife’s quarters. </p><p>“ Lya I need to …”- Oberyn came into her quarters but was in surprise to see she wasn’t alone </p><p>“ Hello Oberyn .”- Lyanna turned her head to Oberyn </p><p>She was cited by a table at the centre of her room , she had a goblet of Dornish wine on her hand and she was accompanied by Ellaria that was laughing as she would when she was mildly drunk. Oberyn was surprised he didn’t know they talked, let alone get drunk together. </p><p>“ My love it’s nice that you came to join us.”- Ellaria extended her hand to Oberyn</p><p>“ I was here to tell  Lyanna, that we are going to King’s Landing.”- Oberyn said walking to Ellaria and grabbing her hand </p><p>“ What for ?”- Lyanna asked sipping at the wine </p><p>“ Our nephew’s first name day.”- Oberyn said almost melancholically </p><p>He saw Lyanna’s face change, not to panic, but the happy smile that the strong Dornish wine brought to her lips fell into a neutral smirk, it was very much in line with what Oberyn thought might happen. Lyanna hadn’t said anything about Rhaegar or concerning anything with the Targaryen’s. </p><p>“ And who else am I to go with you ?”- Ellaria </p><p>“ Together with me and Lyanna, Ser Myles Manwoody, Ser Daemon Sand, Arianne, Obara, lord Dagos Manwoody and you .”- Oberyn said looking to Ellaria</p><p>“ Well, it’s time I finally see what Oberyn has described to me as a pile of shit city.”- Ellaria </p><p>“ When do we go ?”- Lyanna </p><p>“  In two days.”- Oberyn looked at her eye </p><p>“ Then I might as well start packing .”- Lyanna said putting the wine goblet down</p><p>Lyanna got up and went on to her drawer, because she didn’t want them to see her true feelings about that, she had thought that maybe because she was married to the second son he would have to deal with those tedious and dreadful encounters where she would have to hear the worst of thing, and interact with the worst scumbags of Westeros, without losing her composure. The tourney of Harrenhal was  only a test drive of what King’s Landing was going to be like, she dreaded having to go, but she didn’t have much of a choice. </p><p>She kept to herself her unsatisfaction with having to go, but that didn’t make her suspect less of Doran when he called her the night before they were to go to the capital, she hadn’t heard much of Doran out of the dinners that everyone shared. So she had some idea of what would their conversation be about. </p><p>“ Prince Doran, did you call upon me .”- Lyanna approached  </p><p>“ Yes, lady Lyanna I did .”- Doran said as he overlooked the water gardens </p><p>Lyanna always thought of Doran as someone as stoic as herself, he always thought ten times as before getting something done. They hadn’t talked more about the medallion she had given him  and about their suspicion upon the Baratheons. </p><p>“ I imagine that you know why I called you ?”- Doran said calmly </p><p>“ Any further information on the Stormlands case?”- Lyanna</p><p>“ Yes, some birds told me that indeed the money used to pay those who attacked us, was Baratheon money.”- Doran </p><p>“ So what do you plan to do ?”- Lyanna</p><p>“ Now, nothing. But I have plans for the Baratheons on the long term, but for now I’m not interlay talking about them.”- Doran </p><p>“ Then what would it be about ?”- Lyanna </p><p>“ I’m going to ask you to keep your eyes open, King’s Landing is ruled by whispers and gossip, the king is a mad man, I know you know how to behave yourself, but do look after the other, I doubt that Oberyn will put himself on trouble but make sure none of the other don’t.”- Doran </p><p>“ You talk of Myles, Daemon, Obara and Arianne.”- Lyanna </p><p>“ Exactly my lady.”- Doran </p><p>“ Prince Doran I don’t think, that I’m the person with the best record of not being impulsive.”- Lyanna</p><p>“ But you know when and were to be cautious, I well know that. All I’m asking you is for you to be  my eyes on that city, take care of my dear daughter and of the others.”- Doran</p><p>“ I will take care of them… Thought this is something you wouldn’t have to ask.”- Lyanna </p><p>Doran looked back at her, she knew he wasn’t a  man who showed emotions very often, but she could see the surprise on his eyes, she didn’t know why though. Her surname was now Martel even thought most people still and would always see her as a Stark. But he lived here she was married to his brother so the surprise on his eyes did puzzle her. </p><p>“ I protect my own people, I take care of my pack, it isn’t because I’m leaving with Vipers, it doesn’t make you and your family less my pack. The lone wolf dies on the winter, the pack lives. I won’t let anyone do anything to them. I promise.”- Lyanna </p><p>“ Very good.”- Doran told her with the swift ghost of a smile </p><p>Lyanna remembered the promise she made Doran when the next day, they rode away accompanied by an escort of guards and an entourage of people, the feeling of getting out of Sunspear was unsavoury, when she had gotten there she never thought she would see that place as her home, yet now to Lyanna getting out of Sunspear felt bad, felt unsafe. Because King’s Landing didn't seem like a beautiful place, but that city was truly a city of whispers. Because anyone with a secret in a city of whispers is in danger. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Let this be a lesson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter contains depictions of violence so be warned. And I'm sorry this chapter is a juggernaut. Stay safe &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trip to King’s Landing was something of an unexpected adventure, getting to the capital was something of an uphill battle, travelling with children wasn’t as easy as one would think, so it was not strange to anyone that the sight of the white walls of King’s Landing gave them a sense of relief. Lyanna had never come to the capital, not that she remembered at least. But what Oberyn had told her while they travelled was true, the city did smell like shit. They strolled into the city and had no difficulty in getting themselves to the Red Keep, this place was enormous Lyanna thought to herself. </p><p>As they went into the Red Keep, they were created by none other than the hand of the King himself, Lord Tywin Lannister. Lyanna wasn’t one to be scared of people considered intimidating, but the stories that now had become more like myths about Lord Tywin did spread around. He was a ruthless and cunning man that had been born for politics, so every gesture of goodwill that came from him should be taken with a grain of salt. After all, he and Martell had some sparks going on, since Elia married Rhaegar, Tywin was envious of them for marrying Elia to the future king. Lya wouldn’t normally be too cautious around those people, but she had to remember to the rest of Westeros he was now a Martell, even though she looks like everything but one. </p><p>Tywin was intimidating even when he greeted people, Oberyn didn’t seem intimidated, by now Lya doubted anyone could intimidate him. They were brought to their quarters on the Red Keep, although Oberyn wanted to stay somewhere else, probably a brothel in the city, he was remembered by lord Dagos that he had children with him, and it wouldn’t be the best of ideas . They were placed on a castle wing near the gardens, so the view was good and the smell of the posh people was masked by the flowers. </p><p>They were invited to have lunch in the gardens, but when Oberyn didn’t care to tell her, he told Lyanna it would be a surprise. So as soon as the entourage of people got themselves together they went on to the gardens. The place wasn’t as vivid as the one in Dorne, yet they were better than the ones in Winterfell. Lyanna walked with Ellaria as Oberyn and old Dagos walked ahead . </p><p>“ What is it ?”- Ellaria asked Lyanna entwining her arm with Lya’s  </p><p>“ What ?”- Lyanna looked back at her </p><p>“ You’re tense, as you haven’t been since I first met you.”- Ellaria whispered in her ear </p><p>“  I’m just trying to keep my eyes open. We cannot be careless.”- Lyanna told her </p><p>“ Doran told you to keep your eyes open didn’t he ?”- Ellaria asked </p><p>“ He did, but he wouldn’t have to, this place is dangerous, not many people are trust worthy.”- Lyanna </p><p>“ People here love games.”- Ellaria </p><p>“ Yeah but the games the people here play can end with their death, the only way to win it is not playing. “- Lyanna </p><p>“ I didn’t think of you as someone so cautious.”- Ellaria teased her </p><p>“ I’m in a new place, I take my time to make myself comfortable. You know that well.”- Lyanna </p><p>“ That’s not the only thing I know.”- Ellaria whispered near to Lyanna’s ear</p><p>Lyanna flinched away, they hadn’t talked about what was going on between them, they were only doing things without telling the others. It had gotten more difficult to hide their affair while they were travelling, but they had managed. Ellaria found funny that Lyanna didn’t want others to know it, but Lya was just fearful of Oberyn’s response, he was a complex man and Lya didn’t know him very well, so theories of what he would do plagued her head. He was someone far more unpredictable than she could ever think of. </p><p>Ellaria didn’t have much more of a window of time to talk about their affair, because they had gotten to there, the place was a beautiful refuge where the plants provided shade and the breeze was warm, the breeze made Ellaria shudder, but for Lyanna it was more like summer breath. They approached the table, and a chill ran down Lyanna’s spine. </p><p>“ I missed that face .”- Oberyn </p><p>“ I missed you two Obe.”- Lyanna knew that voice, the sweet voice of Elia , he remembered from Harrenhal </p><p>Lyanna froze, she kept her stoic face on, but she couldn’t hide the blush on her cheek, she stayed quiet, she hardly paid any attention to the conversation Elia and Oberyn were having, she just kept to herself .</p><p>“ And you must be Lyanna, I heard so much from you .”- Elia’s sweet voice came on to her ears </p><p>Lyanna looked up from her feet, she couldn't been remembered when she started looking at her boots, but when Elia’s voice made her come back from her thoughtful state, she looked up wide-eyed at Elia. She seemed surprised at Lyanna’s expression. The silence was more awkward than in Lyanna’s wedding, it would was even more mortifying. </p><p>“ Are you alright, Lady Lyanna ?”-  Elia asked sweetly </p><p>“ Yes, I am .”- Lyanna quietly </p><p>“ Please sit let us all eat .”- Elia </p><p>They all sat on the table, Lyanna didn’t dare to look in Elia's direction, she just stared at her hands, she kept quiet as she almost never did until she felt someone tugging at the sleeve of her robes . She looked at her side and was met with the face of a young girl. She had raven black hair, the same sun kissed skin as Oberyn and Ellaria, she had bright big eyes, they seemed curious and innocent, she was smiling at Lyanna. The little girl had a black cat on her hands, and seemed beyond excited to see Lyanna. </p><p>“ That is Rhaenys, sweetheart tell Lady Lyanna your name .”- Elia’s voice came to Lyanna’s ears </p><p>“ Hi my name is Rhaenys, this Balerion.”- Rhaenys told Lyanna giving her the black kitten  </p><p>“ I’m Lyanna .”- Lyanna told the little girl grabbing the cat </p><p>Lyanna distracted herself, by grabbing the kitten, she didn't even feel Rhaenys jumping on to her lap, she was taken by surprise Rhaenys almost fell to the ground before Oberyn caught her. Lya was mortified by the situation, she thought they would look down at her from being clumsy, but her fear of being singled out vanished when she heard good-humoured laughs. She looked surprised at all the people laughing and not looking cynically  at her. </p><p>“ Rhaenys don’t do that you are going to scare Lyanna.”- Elia said with a big smile upon her lips</p><p>The rest of the lunch went rather smoothly, Elia had Aegon on her lap at all times, the boy took  a lot after his father, Rhaegar, while his sister, Rhaenys, took after their Dornish mother. The infant had fair hair, and dark purple eyes, with a bit of violet. Lyanna felt relieved that the crown prince didn’t attend that lunch, and in some way she knew she wasn’t the only one that felt that way.  </p><p>Rhaenys stayed on her lap not giving anyone any attention, even when Oberyn made a magic trick with a coin, she seemed unamused, she was truly entertained by Lyanna. Elia said Rhaenys was a curious child , she likes new thing, new people, she paid attention to details, and loved things she didn’t know, and that northern lady was  surely something very new. </p><p>Lya felt a little more relaxed, but that didn’t make the situation less nerve racking, she concluded Elia didn’t know about her husband's affairs, and how he and Lyanna had exchanged letter for almost a year, yet that didn’t explain how nice she was, after the Harrenhal incident, Lya assumed Elia wouldn’t be cordial, she was clearly proved wrong . </p><p>From then on the day went on smoothly, the tourney would take place in a week, so the knights and representatives of all noble families of Westeros, were still gradually getting to the capital. Oberyn told Lya that there were no other  appointments for the day with a smirk, so she gave herself some time alone. She went to the garden and found the most secluded place she could find, and got the book Howland had sent her, and she hadn’t had the time to read it. </p><p>Lyanna sat by a shade on the most secluded part of the garden she could find, where there was only her and the birds singing at the trees, it almost made her forget that she was in the mist dangerous of cities. The illusion of peace was very fragile; it could be broken by a simple slip of a tongue or the sound of a voice . </p><p>“ The Red Book , the history of the fighting pits of Meereen. It was written by an unknown Yunkish man and translated by by Maester Elkin.”- Lyanna heard an unknown voice  </p><p>Lya looked up from her book and a different face came into her view, a face at the same time unknown, but very much an obvious one, it was difficult to miss Tyrion Lannister when you saw him , that was something she had been told by most people. Yet unlike most people had mentioned he wasn’t strikingly ugly, he had dirty blond, though to Lyanna his most striking looks were his mismatched eyes of green and black.</p><p>“ It has records of Ibbenese women who had been sold into slavery ended their days in the fighting pits of Meereen, Yunkai, and Astapor. The slavers considered them too ugly to serve as bed slaves and too savage to be used as field hands. It isn’t a book that most ladies would read. It takes one with a special interest in warrior women, I’d can bet you're maybe a warrior yourself .”- Tyrion said looking </p><p>“ You are a very perceptive man, lord Tyrion .”- Lyanna said with a smirk on her lips </p><p>He was young, some would say he was only a child, he was Benjen’s age. He and Benjen had a lot in common, so that was why she felt such empathy for him. She knew people would be very mean and truly evil with Tyrion, for something he didn’t choose, so Lyanna didn’t see why he should be mean with the boy, that was so young. </p><p>“ I try my best Lady or should I say Princess Lyanna .”- Tyrion smirked back </p><p>“ Lya.”- Lyanna said </p><p>“ What ?”- Tyrion asked </p><p>“ Lya it’s how my friends call me. And that’s how you should address me.”- Lyanna smirked at him, yet she couldn’t miss the semblance of surprise </p><p>Lyanna petted the bench near her, and without second thought a gleeful smile, and happy expression to his face. He didn’t think twice, Tyrion sat next to Lyanna and started to explain to her something about the culture of Ibbenese warriors. That put a smile on Lyanna’s face, it relieved some of the tension Lya had over her head for being in that place, for a second she forgot all the dangers that surrounded her. </p><p>Strangely she felt safe around him, and maybe that was why for the week prior to the tourney, Lyanna stayed most of her time with Tyrion, Oberyn spent his time with Elia and Ellaria, the children would play with each other so Lya felt lonely, and Tyrion provided some much-needed company. He was young yet intelligent, well-educated, and a ferocious reader sharp of wit and tongue. Even though he is no warrior, he has been trained at arms, even though he couldn't go against Lyanna in a fight, what he lacks in size and strength he made up for it in  mental acuity.</p><p>Tyrion had a sharp mood, trying to hide some pain, it made Lyanna sad, she felt for him a lot. They talked and walked together joking about the looks of all the pompous pricks that got to court, he would recommend her books and was always respectable, and unlike most men he didn’t undermine her intellect,  it felt good to have long talks about everything and nothing, Lya didn’t exactly have elaborate talks with Oberyn or anyone else. So it felt rather amazing to talk to someone. </p><p>Her sympathy for the boy only grew, she would easily say he was the best of the Lannisters, that might be why she had a sense of loyalty and protectiveness towards him. They would walk together, and talk, Tyrion loved to talk, he was a master at it, even if he wasn’t provided with age.</p><p>“ I’m just saying he rode like was a blind drunk, no wonder it didn’t take much for, Ser Lewyn to take him down.”- Lyanna told Tyrion </p><p>“ And of course, you are not partial because Ser Lewyn Martell is your family member.”- Tyrion teased her </p><p>“ Oh please, Tyrion you know I would say, lord Quenten Banefort is a shit knight even if …”- Lyanna</p><p>“ Go back to the cave you came from your demon monkey.”- A man passing by sneered loud and clear at Tyrion </p><p>It was something all too familiar for Tyrion, that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt less, it also didn’t mean Lyanna would take that lying down like most people would. King’s Landing had become a city where people that were smart knew they were all walking on ice. But Lyanna’ loyalty and heart always spoke louder to her, she wasn’t afraid to take action into her own hands. </p><p>Tyrion just shrugged off, and started repeating the names of the two men that were passing by them, Lord Desmond Crakehall and Lord Jason Mallister, but before he could think of the names he heard a screech, Tyrion turned around, and he could believe his eyes. Lyanna had violently grabbed Lord Desmond’s collar, and pushed him back fiercely. Tyrion could feel the rage on her movements, it was clear that Lyanna was enraged. </p><p>When Lord Desmond turned around his face was a mixture of shook and rage, but Tyrion could swear he saw his face wavering into fear, when he took a look at Lya’s face. </p><p>“ What are you doing woman ?”- He asked her offended by her </p><p>“ Say that again. I dare you .”- Lyanna’s rage was even more apparent on her voice, Tyrion concluded by the sound of her voice she was completely moved by passion or in that situation more accurately an untamed rage </p><p>“ Are you crazy ?”- Desmond asked her with a little less of a threatening tone </p><p>“ No you are crazy if you are thinking, you can speak in that way to lord Tyrion.”- Lyanna said getting almost up to Desmond’s face which increased the fear aspects on his face </p><p>“ He is an imp, and you are a crazy woman.”- Desmond said stepping back </p><p>“ I might be crazy, and yes he is an imp, but at least he is not the son of a whore such as yourself.”- Lyanna </p><p>Tyrion was taken by surprise when Lord Desmond raised his hand and struck Lyanna’s face, which would leave a mark he thought to himself. He was holding his breath, but he didn’t know how much that situation, Tyrion saw it fairly slowly, even though he knew it had happened in a blink of an eye, he would blame the adrenaline if anyone asked him. Before Desmond could see it coming, Lyanna kicked his head and he fell to the ground. </p><p>Lord Jason Mallister, was as static as was Tyrion. But Lannister was sure that that memory would be ingrained on his brain. The memory of Lyanna Stark or better known as now as Martell, a daughter of the north and a princess of Dorne beating up someone in his name, it was all too surreal. Lyanna punched him square at the jaw until he started spitting blood, she then viciously let go of the collar of Crakehall’s garment, and unashamedly kicked him several times in the area of the stoma until at last she literally stomped on Desmond's face. Tyrion was sure that the blow he had struck Lyanna in the face would leave a mark, but he was also sure that lord Crakehall would be practically deformed. After all of that frenzy, she stopped stepping over his head and caught his collar. </p><p>“ Listen to me carefully, if you ever look in the general direction of Lord Tyrion again I will come for you again.” - Lyanna told him </p><p>She got up, tidied her robes which were navy blue that highlighted her fierce eyes as much as it hid the drops of blood that had splattered on her clothes. She took a deep breath still standing next to Lord Desmond Crakehall, she looked at Lord Mallister who was looking at her in total and complete fear, he would have pissed himself if she had attacked him too. </p><p>“ Let this be a lesson, if anyone ever dares to say disrespectful things about Lord Tyrion. Tell them what happen to Lord Desmond.”- Lyanna </p><p>Lyanna turned back to Tyrion and started walking away, Tyrion walked away with her looking back at Lord Desmond as they walked away stepped out of the lords' field of vision, Tyrion pulled gently at Lyanna's voice. She looked back at him, and he could see the red mark under the left eye. </p><p>“ Why did you do this .”- Tyrion asked dazed</p><p>“ You are a good person Tyrion, you don’t deserve the treatment those shits give you, you’re worth much more than them. And don’t worry, I’m not afraid of consequences. Crakehall is a minor lord, I am a princess of Dorne and the child of the warden of the north, I’m no one to flex, but it comes with its advantages.”- Lyanna </p><p>“ Thank you… So much .”- Tyrion</p><p>“ Don’t mention it.”- Lyanna</p><p>She said with a smile at her lips, Tyrion couldn't tell her how much it meant to him, but before he could put into words, Lyanna brushed him away, as if it wasn't nothing, they just walked on and kept to talk about the performance of some more inexperienced riders knights, she acted as if nothing had happened, but Tyrion would never forget how the she-wolf of Winterfell had defended him in such a wild and untamed way. He owed her his respect, even if she acted as if it was nothing. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>An idiot got his ass kicked I know it feels good. But you know stories in King's Landing are like wildfire, they spread quickly.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. With the eye of a flaming red viper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm sorry for taking o long to write this. I'm swamped with college work, but I've managed to finish it thankfully. Stay safe &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Lyanna and Tyrion walked for a little amount of time they went on their separate ways, the Lannister had to attend some kind of meeting with his family, about a matter which he kept on nebulous detail, and Lyanna headed to the wing where she and the Martells were housed in, Oberyn had asked them all to gather as Lyanna chose not to stay for the start of the tournament, knowing that most of the kombat on the first day were mediocre in comparison to the other days. </p><p>She entered the accommodations and without looking much she saw that not only Ellaria and Oberyn were present, but all the children, and Howland. He was sited near an empty seat that was directly in front of Oberyn. Lya had devised a plan to tell them she was too tired, and that she was going to rest until the time to the banquet that was taking place that night, for the start of the tourney, until then she would have found a way to cover her face and the red mark that was now very apparent under her left eye. </p><p>But with Howland there her plan was as good as her plan to hunt a bear alone at night when she was thirteen, so Lyanna just passed by them with her face facing the floor and went in the direction of the table that faced the window. </p><p>“ Look who came. Finally, I was beginning to believe that you had found your way into the armory.”- Howland’s voice sounded as sweet as always</p><p>“  I'm sorry, I was walking around, and I lost track of time .”- Lyanna said grabbing an apple from the table in front of her </p><p>“ Aren’t you going to eat with us ?”- Oberyn asked rather sweetly </p><p>“ No, I’m tired, I think I’m going to sleep a little.”- Lyanna said turning abruptly and going in the direction of her room </p><p>She listened to the silence, and not long after the buzz coming from the other room, she heard someone coming in the direction of her room, she rapidly went to the window trying to hide her face. </p><p>“ Lya? Is everything alright ?”- Howland asked </p><p>“ Yeah, I’m just not in the mood.”- Lyanna said without turning </p><p>“ What, you’re not going to give me a hug?”- Howland asked to get closer to her </p><p>Lyanna closed her eyes, there was no point in hiding from Howland, he only had to be fast and tell him not to make a scene, so she turned to him. She saw his smile drop a soon as he put his eye over her face, she didn’t think the mark would be that apparent, but it seemed she would have to use a considerable amount of makeup then. </p><p>“ Howland please don’t make a scene.”- Lyanna whipered him a plea </p><p>He said nothing, yet she could see in his eyes the anger growing, he got close to her, close enough that if it wasn’t someone she trusted, she would feel threatened, but that was Howland, he was pretty much family, so when he cupped her face and turned to have a better look at the red bruise. </p><p>“ Who did this ?”- Howland asked firmly </p><p>“ It’s not important .”- Lyanna </p><p>“ Who did this !?”- Howland asked more sternly </p><p>“ Howland.”- Lyanna whispered trying to calm him down</p><p>A good thing about Lyanna knowing Howland well, was that she knew exactly what he was thinking about, he looked intensively at the door he had come in by, she knew exactly what he thought of doing. </p><p>“ It wasn’t Oberyn.”- Lyanna said</p><p>She didn’t know why, but Lyanna felt she should make that clear, she thought it might be because she knew Howland too well, but deep down she felt compelled to defend Oberyn, yet Lya wasn’t ready to admit that if anyone was disrespectable or suspicious towards her husband, she was capable of things as extreme as what she had just done to Lord Desmond Crakehall. </p><p>“ Who did it ?”- Howland said looking back </p><p>“I already took care of it .”- Lyanna </p><p>“ In what sense ?”- Howland asked </p><p>“ In the sense that said person, was not walking and was coughing blood.”- Lyanna</p><p>She said with a smirk upon her lips, and in no time she saw Howland’s face change, from an angry brother-like concern to something of a proud smirk, and Lyanna smirked back at him. The energy shift was a relief, Lyanna had already had enough turmoil for that day. </p><p>“ You haven’t changed one bit have you Lyanna Stark ?”- Howland asked her looking deeply into her eyes </p><p>“ Well, my hair is longer. And so it’s yours, and you have grown a beard, or at least tried.”- Lyanna acknowledged rather comically </p><p>“ Tried, is a very pertinent keyword .”- Howland laughed </p><p><span>“ </span>How are my brothers?<span>“</span>- Lyanna asked smiling </p><p>
  <span>“ Benjen has grown so much now he is Ned's height, Brandon missed you everyday, I guess he missed his partner in crime and Ned, he missed you so much, I never heared him talking so much about you.“- Howland </span>
</p><p>They both laughed, Howland had changed little of his appearance, a barely grown beard, and his hair was a little longer than he usually kept it, or maybe it was the fact that she hadn't seen him for half a year. They hugged each other, and to Lyanna’s surprise, it didn’t feel a bit different from when they did it the last time. It hadn’t changed because they knew each other better than most people, they were intimate, not by the carnal desire they had never shared but by the truth, Lyanna could tell Howland the truth about anything, and it felt safe. </p><p>She had missed that, not that Dorne didn’t feel safe but nothing felt like having a piece of home, she felt so secure that her usual state of awareness would fade a little, so much so that she didn’t hear Oberyn coming in. Lyanna was made aware of his presence when he got closer to her and looked at her face over Howland’s shoulder. Howland realized Oberyn's presence, by seeing Lyanna's eyes who, reverted her eyes to him. </p><p>Howland turned away from Lyanna, and stood next to her, but Oberyn didn’t even acknowledge Reed’s presence, he looked intensely onto Lyanna’s face. Deep down she prayed he didn’t see the red mark on her face that had started to get sore, a prayer that was very much in vain, because Oberyn was everything but blind, he was a very perceptive man. But his talents wouldn’t be necessary, seeing that the evidence of Lyanna getting into trouble, was under her left eye.</p><p>His body was still, so what gave away that Oberyn was enraged were his eyes, Lyanna didn’t dare to look at his eyes, but she could feel his viper-like eyes upon her. He firmly but gently caught  her chin, and he lifted it making her look into his eyes, she had never seen him like that before. It was well known that Oberyn was intense, but the way he was looking at Lya’s face made her somewhat uncomfortable, she came to understand what people meant when they told her his eyes were viper-like. </p><p>“ What is this.”- Oberyn asked firmly </p><p>“ I... I stumbled on a rock.”- Lyanna lied, she knew Oberyn’s reputation, and she had already dealt with the situation and involving him in it would just make it even worst </p><p>“ Don’t lie to me...Who did this?”- Oberyn said looking her dead in the eyes, she could feel goosebumps coming up her spine</p><p>Wide-eyed and apprehensive she said nothing, Lyanna didn’t even fathom how scary could Oberyn be, but that was a very palpable sample of the darkest side of her husband. Oberyn seemed to examine the bruise on her face silently pondering what to do, Lyanna swallowed dryly as Oberyn stared at the red mark below her eye, then for a second, he looked directly into Lyanna's eyes again. She saw the kindness in the red viper's eyes, but what predominated was flaming anger. </p><p>He saw something different, and quite new, Oberyn saw the apprehensive and unsure look, full of fear that Lyanna was giving him, he didn't need two seconds to decide that he hated that look, not Lyanna, but the fact that his reaction made someone usually confident like her afraid. Obe would have tried to calm and reassure her at that moment, if anger hadn't already taken over his brain, in his mind, there was only one person who would have the audacity and position to get away with raising his hand against Lyanna. </p><p>Oberyn swiftly turned and went away from her room, yet his presence lingered there for a second, so much so that it took Lyanna and Howland a minute to relax, Lyanna looked back at Howland that looked as stunned and taken aback by Oberyn’s reaction. </p><p>“ What is he going to do ?”- Howland </p><p>“ Nothing good.”- Lyanna said </p><p>Lyanna didn’t wait for Howland to say anything else and got out of her room, the people in the dining room seemed to be as taken back and surprised as if they had seen a ghost. When Lyanna entered the room all the eyes went to her face. </p><p>“ Where’s Oberyn ?”- Lyanna asked before anyone could say anything</p><p>“ He just went away… And he got a knife.”- Obara said</p><p>“ Shit he is going to kill someone .”- Lyanna </p><p>“ Yes very clearly… What happened to your face.”- Ellaria aid turning back to Lyanna </p><p>“ I’ll explain it later.”- Lyanna said running out of the room </p><p>Howland followed her out the room. They separated to find Oberyn before he could do something Lyanna would regret him doing it. While Howland ran into the castle where the preparations for the banquet were taking place, Lyanna went out to the gardens to try and find her enraged husband. </p><p>It didn’t take her long to find Oberyn, he was walking towards the dining area, he had a knife in hadn’t and seemed almost out of his mind, Lyanna ran towards him from his back, and pulled his arm. He looked back at her, and Lyanna could see the festering anger on his features attenuate when he saw her.</p><p>“ Oberyn please don’t do something you are going to regret later.”- Lyanna </p><p>“ Don’t worry yourself Lyanna, I’m very sure I won’t regret it .”- Oberyn </p><p>“ Oberyn look at yourself, you are out of your mind .”- Lyanna said in a very stern and warning tone </p><p>Even though she felt apprehensive about the ongoing face-to-face with Oberyn, him being in such a rageful state, she didn’t bow her head as he turned to her, not disguising the anger in his eyes. He looked at her in silence, so she decided to try and calm him down.</p><p>“ You have to calm down.”- Lyanna </p><p>“ How can a calm down, someone has  raised their hand against my wife, and you lied to me trying to not tell me what happened, so tell me how can I not be enraged with that .”- Oberyn howled angrily</p><p>“ I got into a fight, is that what you want to hear ?”- Lyanna screamed back </p><p>Lyanna was somewhat offended by the surprise on Oberyn’s face, he wasn’t supposed to be surprised, he had already seen her fight, he had been a witness to it first hand, so the fact that he was surprised by her affirmation, made her think if he questioned something about her abilities, but she thought to herself, Lyanna should let the time to be offended and think of what that meant later.</p><p>“ I got into a fight to defend a friend, and that’s it.”- Lyanna said firmly</p><p>“ Who did that ?”- Oberyn asked in a more calm tone </p><p>“ Doesn’t matter .”- Lyanna </p><p>“ Of course it matters .”- Oberyn said and his anger was still clear <br/>
 <br/>
“ No, it doesn’t. I thought we had a silent agreement that, I don’t make your business mine, and you would do the same.”- Lyanna </p><p> “ This is not your business, someone raised their hand to my wife, I won’t let this go unpunished.”- Oberyn </p><p>“ I don’t care about your fucking reputation. I take care of my own matters…”- Lyanna </p><p>“ It’s not about reputation … It will never be about that .”- Oberyn hissed like a snake, but the meaning of what he said didn’t get past Lyanna, yet it didn't stop her </p><p>“ I don’t care what you think you have to do, you don’t. You are only my husband in the name. You know more than anyone Oberyn, that I can take care of myself.”- Lyanna said sternly, so she could get the message across through Oberyn’s thick skull </p><p>It seemed that she had succeeded because Oberyn’s astonishment was very apparent, the hints of anger dropped from his face. Naturally, she thought he would respond to her, so his silence, made very clear that she had got to him. Lya decide not to say anything else, she had very clearly ended their conversation, so she just turned away from Oberyn and went back into her room. Now alone Oberyn thought with himself… She was definitely no child.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Bidimensional lovers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm back with another chapter, please leave a comment, and Stay safe. &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oberyn was a very perceptive man, his feelings usually wouldn’t cloud his judgement, he was considered by most a hot headed man, althought he knew that when he saw himself in an extreme situation he would panic. He was usually at ease when in battle, but when things came to the people that he cared for, his feelings and his rage got up to his head. There were not many people that could catalyse that reaction, that could make him explode in anger.</p><p>But when confronted with new emotions, things usually flipped out, it wouldn’t be quite right to say he had an existential crisis when he saw himself in that position, as madding as it was. He had denied feelings for his wife, the young girl, that in truth was young, but not a child, she was very much an intelligent and determined young woman, to whom he had nurtured crazy respect. </p><p>So when he was left by himself, after having lashed out his anger and almost killed someone, after Lyanna put him back in his <em>“place”,</em> he saw himself thinking. Oberyn had fought with himself for the things he felt for the northern maiden. In his mind she was too young, too innocent, too pure. It wasn’t like he was afraid of guiding people more innocent than himself and introducing them to a pleasurable part of life. But when it concerned Lyanna, he put up boundaries. </p><p>He would tell himself he didn’t like her that much, and would feel guilty over those feelings. However, when she pointed out to him how off-putting he was reacting to the situation, something snapped on him. And the affirmation that she could take care of herself just sunk in even more than it already had on him. Suddenly the filter that made him see her as a child vanished. He could finally say clearly, she was no child, she may haven’t matched him in age, but she definitely matched him in expertise. So the term existential crisis, wouldn't be totally right, but would be somewhat appropriate for what he was going through. </p><p>And not to forget of his other feelings, he had already heard of people that loved more than one person. In places such as Naath, people would have three or more companions, and would love them equally, a fact Oberyn thought interesting but rather difficult to happen to him. He was proved wrong again as it seemed. So while his head was fuming wiht knew information, and going through all of those realizations at once. So he wandered through the gardens of the Red Keep, in his thoughtful state. </p><p>He could have ended up anywhere, from the top of a cliff to the depths of a dungeon, but destiny had another plan, Oberyn wandered around, locked on his mental maze of thought, when a sweet voice brought him back to himself. He heard it on the back of his head, first thinking that it was his conscience talking to him, but soon the voice got louder, so he turned towards it, and there she was. His dear sister, she seemed suspicious of something. </p><p>“ What’s with the knife ?”- She asked, pointing at his hand cautiously </p><p>“Ahh that .”- Oberyn said looking down and realizing that he still held the knife </p><p>“ Oberyn are you alright, you look as though you have just seen a ghost ?”- Elia asked concerned for her brother, getting up from the bench she was sited on, the bench Oberyn didn’t even realize was there </p><p>“ Yes I am. I think I am .”- Oberyn said looking around so to situate himself</p><p>“ You better sit, you look like you’re about to faint.”- Elia said putting her hands over her older brothers shoulders and guiding him to the bench </p><p>Oberyn sat on the stone bench and Elia sat next to him, facing her brother who was looking intensively at the bush in front of them. Oberyn left the knife he had on his hand by them on the grass near the bench before his sister took his hands on hers. She looked concerned at her brother’s face, Oberyn was emotive, looking almost shell-shocked. </p><p>“ What happened to you ?”- Elia asked </p><p>“ Eli, have you ever loved someone you thought you shouldn’t ?”- Oberyn asked his sister turning to her </p><p>He saw a micro response on her face, something  that came across as utter and total astonishment  trying to be covered up, but also a sympathetic look, which made Oberyn think it was nothing. </p><p>“ What do you mean Obe?”- Elia asked her brother holding his hands with her own </p><p>“ I think … No, I am in love with two people, at the same time.”- Oberyn </p><p>“ I mean that’s quite normal, I love you, I love my children …”- Elia</p><p>“ No, no, I love two people in the same way … And I have no idea what to do ?”- Oberyn </p><p>“ Ohhh, so you love them in a special way?”- Elia tried making it the most didactic possible so that she could understand her brother's more than complicated emotions </p><p>“ Yes … I love them both in <em>that</em> way .”- Oberyn said smirking at his sister</p><p> “ Well then, that’s curious, it’s not like it is something too new for you is it ?”- Elia asked </p><p>“ No Eli, I love them both from the bottom of my heart, the carnal part of it is there but … I truly love them, and I don’t know what to do .”- Oberyn </p><p>“ That’s … Beautiful Oberyn.”- Elia said with her sweet smile upon her lips </p><p>“ You think so ?”- Oberyn asked </p><p>“ Yes Obe… Why wouldn’t I ?”- Elia </p><p>“ I mean, it’s at the very least something peculiar, don't you think ?”- Oberyn asked her</p><p>“ No, Oberyn, this is beautiful, in life not many of us even have one love, and you got to love two people, that is remarkable, it just comes to show that your heart is bigger and more welcoming than most. There is nothing wrong with it , it’s just a little different .”- Elia told him, cupping her brother’s cheeks </p><p>“ But what would people say?”- Oberyn </p><p>“ Oberyn… Since when do you give a flying fuck about what other people say? You are the red viper, there is nothing you cannot do. If you want to love in your own special way, you are going to do it , and to those who feel threatened…Well to hell with them .”- Elia encouraged him </p><p>Elia knew him well, she knew the way to encourage him with her words, she was a rose without thorns, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t insightful. Elia had a way of making Oberyn see the good side, in things he usually would not. </p><p>“ What would I do without you Eli ?”- Oberyn </p><p>“ I rather not think about it. “- Elia joked and they both laughed </p><p>They keep talking, and after sometime Oberyn realized that she was completely alone, it wouldn’t be something odd, if it was his wife, from what he knew, Lyanna loved to be alone and to sneak around by herself, but Elia didn't  and also couldn’t. She was the crown princess, she had to be always accompanied by at least  one of the knights of the king’s guard, yet she was alone. </p><p>“ Are you alone ?”- Oberyn asked </p><p>“ Yes .”- Elia told him  </p><p>“ Did you run away from your knight from the guard ?”- Oberyn smirked, but still his sisters expression was of shook, now he was the one concerned for her safety </p><p>“ I’m waiting for a friend .”- Elia </p><p>“ Uh a friend, who would that be ?”- Oberyn asked curiously </p><p>“ A new arrival, a young lady who is going to be one of my new ladies in waiting.”- Elia explained </p><p>“ Wish her luck then, this place is hell.”- Oberyn </p><p>“ I think you should get going to the ball for the start of the tourney, and you need to get ready.”- Elia </p><p>“ Alright then, take care. I’ll see you at the ball.”- Oberyn said kissing his sister’s cheek and getting up </p><p>Oberyn went on his way back to his room having been reassured by his sister’s enlightened words, the turmoil in him hadn't desapeared but it was surtenly less fervent than it had been before he talked to Elia. He walked slowly out of Elia’s eyesight, as soon as he despaired of her line of sight she took a deep breath. </p><p>“ So I am your lady waiting now ?”- That voice came to her ears scaring the hell out of her </p><p>“ Arthur ! Don’t scare me like that .”- Elia exclaimed </p><p>“ I didn’t mean to scare you, my princes.”- Arthur said with his radiant smile </p><p>Arthur hadn't smiled like that since they were kids, the smile he had when usually Oberyn was doing something pathetically dangerous, or he did some very bad joke when they were kids. But smiling even mildly  was difficult in that place, King’s Landing wasn’t hell, but at times it certainly got close to it, especially when the King had his fits of madness. So when Arthur smiled as he was on the moment, Elia made a note in her head to save the memory of it with care.</p><p>“ I would never want to frighten you, my princes.”- Arthur said sitting where Oberyn had a moment before </p><p>“ You are late.”- Elia said looking at him </p><p>“ Well your wandering brother found you before I did. We have to start going to more secluded places if people are wandering in everywhere.”- Arthur said rather jokingly</p><p>“ What do you suggest Ser Arthur ? The dungeons.”- Elias joked back </p><p>“ It would be nasty, they hardly wipe the floors there .”-  Arthur said with his radiant smile and beautiful accent that mirrored Elia’s </p><p>“ What do you suggest then ?”- Elia</p><p>“ Maybe the stables.”- Arthur </p><p>“ If the dungeons are filthy I cannot image how the stables can be any better.”- Elia laughed</p><p>“ Perhaps we can just find an even more secluded area on the gardens.”- Arthur </p><p>“ That’s an idea I would support.”- Elia </p><p>“ No more interruptions from wandering souls that would be good.”- Arthur said as Elia cupped his cheeks with her hand</p><p>“ Yes, my dear Arthur that would be more than pleasing.”- Elia said </p><p>And with a delicate but swift movement they moved closer, and delicately kissed, the feeling they both felt was indescribable, it was good beyond explaining. It felt safe, and warm, so much so that they wouldn't immediately care for any wandering souls passing by, it was worth the risk, to be in the moment everything was worth. But Arthur was right to be concerned because Oberyn wasn't the only wandering soul on the gardens. </p><p>After having stormed off Lyanna took some minutes to cool her head, and guilt surfaced for the mean things she had said to Oberyn, he was a good person, and she had cared about him. So she decide to go after him, but he had already when away from where she had left him, so she wondered through the gardens, looking for her husband when in a more secluded area she heard, a noise coming from behind a bush, so she peeked her head to see if her husband was there. But the image she was confronted with was much more scandalous and shocking. </p><p>Arthur Dayne, the most honourable of knight, one of the most famous knights on the king’s guard, the Sword of the morning, kissing the crown princess Elia, with no concern or guilt. It was a beautfil scene, they seemed very much in love, but that didn make the situation less of an scandal. Lyanna held her breath, what she was witnessing was more than scandalous it was criminal. She looked only for a short period of time, but now she knew too much. A chill got up her spine, while she carefully withered away from the scene without getting their attention to herself. Her head was spinning, and she felt everyone around her was looking at her as she walked back to her quarters. </p><p>It was certainly because of the bruise below her eye, but she felt watched, now that she was an accomplice to a crime against the crown, in a city reigned by whispers, where the king was mad, and thirst for burning people. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Appetite for the chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a big chapter, we have appearances from new character, and a hole butch of conflict being resolved and started. Let's just say shit has finally hit the fan. Stay safe &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Night fell rather quickly on the capital, that was what Lyanna thought. It might have just been , because of the state of mixed paranoid and anxious feeling she was in. Her mind was running on traitorous thoughts that had plagued her head, they made her emotive and almost stoic. She had been walked off Elia and Arthur’s make out session, and had walked without an apparent destiny until she saw herself going up to the quarters where she and the Martell’s were lodged.</p><p>Ellaria ushered her in, after going out to ask for make up, that resembled Lyanna's skin tone, asking where she had been, and bringing her to her quarters. Yet in just a moment or two she saw Lyanna was rather unresponsive, and that was what made Ellaria truly concerned from the northern maiden.</p><p>“ What is it little wolf? What’s wrong?”- Ellaria asked Lyanna cupping her face</p><p>“ Nothing.”- Lyanna didn’t even have a reaction when Ellaria ran her thumb over the bruise below Lyanna's left eye</p><p>“ You better sit here, I got you so make up, so we can cover this bruise before the ball.”- Ellaria sat Lyanna by the dresser in the girl's room</p><p>She sat in front of Lyanna talking to her about how Obara was apprehensive when she and Oberyn stormed off, while she applied some white powder to Lyanna’s face. Ellaria’s voice hinted that she shared Obara's sentiment. She didn’t ask about what her and Oberyn had to talk about, but it was apparent that she wanted to know. So coming back to herself Lyanna decided to take it upon herself to tell her .</p><p>“ Me and Oberyn, we didn’t fight. Not exactly.”- Lyanna</p><p>“ You didn’t ? We thought you and him….”- Ellaria said looking at Lyanna’s hands</p><p>“ It was more like me saying some … I told him some nasty stuff, I shouldn’t have.”- Lyanna said regretfully</p><p>“ I’m sure it wasn’t that bad.”- Ellaria said fixing Lyanna’s hair</p><p>“ I told him he was only my husband in name, and that I didn’t care about him. I was angry because he wanted to know who did it when I had already dealt with it.”- She said shamefully looking onto her hands</p><p>Lyanna waited for Ellaria to berate and scold her for her harsh words, rather than doing that Ellaria grabbed Lyanna’s hands and got an inch closer to the northern maiden, Lyanna pressed her lips together until Ellaria’s voice came to her ears . </p><p>“ You and Oberyn are very much alike, you are both fearless in your defence of those you love. Your only flaw is that when the anger hits you two, thinking straight and with a clear mind is not very much an option. You both have an appetite for the chaos. “- Ellaria said gently with an affable soft laugh at the end </p><p>Ellaria was beyond marvellous, she always had the right words, and to some extent she was right. Lyanna and Oberyn had their similarities. They were both hot heads,  and they could be some of the most stubborn people Ellaria had ever known. They were in different states in life, yet their similarities were very much uncanny. </p><p>“ Oberyn likes you, and that is why he acted so aggressively, you are very close to his heart, and that is why he acted like that.”- Ellaria </p><p>“ I can take care of myself, and he knows that …”- Lyanna </p><p>“ Trust me when I say, he knows. Yet he feels a need to protect those close to kin, Oberyn knows of your talents and abilities, but he would never let anyone hurt us.”- Ellaria said cupping her right cheek with her left hand</p><p>“ Well, I’m not exactly, close to kin.”- Lyanna said looking back at Ellaria’s face </p><p>“ Lya you’re his wife.”- Ellaria said looking deeply into her eyes </p><p>“  It doesn’t truly matter anything.”- Lyanna teased, resting her forehead on Ellaria's </p><p>“ Of course it does, believe me it does. More than you know.”- Ellaria said nuzzling Lyanna’s cheek </p><p>It was always easy to believe Ellaria, her voice, and the way she comforted Lyanna, it brought her a feeling of security, it felt like Ellaria knew the outcome of things.  Maybe it was because Lya was in love with Ellaria, her feelings made her feel safe and happy. She didn’t feel guilty, for what he felt for Ellaria, she only felt more alive when she kissed Ellaria perhaps that was why she liked kissing Ellaria when she needed to be brave. </p><p>So she kissed Ellaria, she would have to be brave at that night, not just to face Oberyn but the rest of the court,  Rhaegar, Elia, her brothers all of them would be there, and it would be impossible to avoid them. Ellaria smiled into the kiss, she knew Lyanna looked for a reason to be brave when she kissed her, and it made her delighted to know that. </p><p>“ Are ready ?”-  That voice, Lyanna winced knowing exactly who that was </p><p>They both pulled away from each other and glanced to the door, there he was, Oberyn looked ravishing. Lyanna would have been happy to see him, if he was there to interrupt again.  She only glanced at him, but she saw he wasn’t looking at them any more. Lya could also see that he was surprised, an expression that Lyanna had become rather familiar on that day. </p><p>“ I’ll be waiting outside.”- Lyanna heard his voice but only looked out of the window of her room, Oberyn’s footsteps were now loud and clear as he got out of Lyanna’s room </p><p>“ Well, that wasn't as bad as you thought it would be.  Was it ?”- Ellaria turned to her </p><p>“ To be honest, this day might have already anaesthetized, both of us to anything the world tries to throw at us.”- Lyanna looked back at Ellaria who gave her a soft laugh </p><p>Shortly after Oberyn departed from the room they ended up following him, he was waiting with Obara, Myles, Daemon and the rest of the entourage of people, a b line to the ball. He didn’t seem to be fazed at all by what he had just seen, and Lyanna felt thankful for him not making a scene, yet she could feel he was tense.The ballroom was decorated intensively for the ball, there were flowers tied to the pillars, and the lights gave the place an ethereal feeling. It almost made Lyanna feel a little less apprehensive, about that ball.</p><p>The group followed Oberyn to a table adorned with a sun marked to be their table, it was rather close to the royal table where the Targaryens were setted. The Mad King , with his unruly hair and decrepit appearance  overlooked all the people dancing to the soft music that took over the room. Near him sat the Queen Rhaella, with her daughter Daenerys in her arms, the infant was almost exactly a year younger than Aegon, next to her, was Viserys the middle child of the couple. On the other side of the King, there was Rhaegar, Elia and his kids setted respectively in that other. </p><p>Lyanna only swiftly looked at Rhaegar, she didn't want to lock eyes with him for too much time, she was afraid it would spark confidence in the crown prince to do something as reckless as he did in Harrenhal. So not to be easily in the dragon prince's line of sight, Lyanna stood up and looked for his brothers, amidst the crowd of distinctive houses he was having a little trouble finding his brothers.  </p><p>Two hands covered her eyes, in a futile attempt to try and take her guess whoever that was, but she would know Brandon’s calloused hands. He was unmistakable, from his smell to the way he put himself too close to Lyanna, the way only a brother could. </p><p>“ Brandon can you not .”- Lyanna said </p><p>“ You’re no fun .”- Brando said as he dropped his hands and his sister turned towards him </p><p>“ I missed you too. And maybe next time you could try to mask your natural stink.”- Brandon </p><p>“ I missed your ugly face you know .”- Brandon </p><p>“ And I missed your unequal hair line .”- Lyanna said as Brandon cupped her face </p><p>He looked at her face, cupping it with his hand, she smiled at her brother, because she truly missed him, jokes aside, he was Lyanna's favourite brother. As much as she loved Ned and cared for Benjen as if he was her son, Brandon and she understood each other, they shared their family's characteristic wolf blood and hot head. That was how she knew him so well, that was how she caught the micro glare that he gave her left cheek, so that she knew he knew about her fight. </p><p>“ Who told you ?”- Lyanna sighed </p><p>“ Who do you think ?”- Brandon</p><p>“ Howland ?”- Lyanna asked </p><p>“ Yep.”- Brandon </p><p>“Did he tell Ned ?”- Lyanna </p><p>“ No, and I think Ned doesn’t know yet .”- Brandon </p><p>“ That is a miracle he would be freaking out.”- Lyanna</p><p>“ Yes he would.”- Brandon</p><p>“ And you, what do you have to say ?”- Lyanna </p><p>“ Me ? I'm a proud brother, no wonder that I taught you everything you know.”- Brandon smirked </p><p>“ Not everything.”- Lyanna teased her brother </p><p>“ The better portion of it then.”- Brandon </p><p>“ I’ll take that .”- Lyanna laughed and her brother </p><p>“ She and him, they spend a lot of time together, they talk about stuff.”- Brandon </p><p>“ And why in even hell am I surprised, it’s like him, treating anyone better than his own children.”- Lyanna said not hiding her bitterness</p><p>“ Lya .”- Brandon said in a warning but understanding tone </p><p>“ What ? It has always been like this. He didn’t like to spend time with his own children.”- Lyanna raged, people only didn’t hear it because of the laughter and music </p><p>“ He changed a lot, since you went away .”- Brandon </p><p>“ You might not remember, but father was the one who sold me away, to the highest bidder.”- Lyanna </p><p>“ I do remember. I miss you every day.”- Brandon </p><p>“ Me too, fuck face.”- Lyanna </p><p>They both laughed as if they had seen each other every day, to the passing people, nothing had changed and in true it somewhat hadn’t. Oberyn overlooked them, in the middle of the crowd of lords and ladies, they looked plain, but to him Lyanna was something other than plain. Even if she wore clothes that mirrored the more masculine Dornish cut, with navy blue colours, garments that were considered simpler. Yet she was anything but simple. He wondered why they hadn’t told him, why Ellaria and Lyanna had told them . </p><p>“ Were you going to tell me ?”- Oberyn asked, it was something above a whisper but Ellaria was standing next to him, so she would be the only one to hear </p><p>“ No … she did want you to know. She was afraid of her reaction .”- Ellaria confess to him  </p><p>“ How long ?”- Oberyn sighed </p><p>“ Sometime, I’m not sure… But it has been good.”- Ellaria </p><p>“ Do you love her ?”- Oberyn asked as if he and Ellaria were in an interrogation rather sternly </p><p>“ Yes I do… As I love you.”- Ellaria told him softly </p><p>Oberyn would have told her, he was surprised, but at this point, on that day, nothing could surprise him, not even his paramour having an affair with his wife. He also wondered what Ellaria meant with Lyanna being afraid of his reaction. </p><p>“ What did she mean by afraid of my reaction ?”- Oberyn inquired</p><p>“ You better ask her, my guess is as good as yours.”- Ellaria told him with a smirk upon her lips</p><p>He looked back at the crowd of people where Lyanna was, but she wasn’t there any more, and her brother Brandon was now talking to Rhaegar, Robert and Eddard. Doran would have  advised him against,  but then again Oberyn wasn't his brother. So he went into their direction, in the way he got himself a goblet of wine , and approached them. </p><p>“ It’s nice seeing you again.”- Oberyn told Rhaegar as he got close to them with his best false smile </p><p>“ People I guess you all know Prince Oberyn.”- Rhaegar told the other in their circle of talking </p><p>“ Of course they do, two of my brother’s in law are here .”- Oberyn quipped </p><p>“ It’s nice to finally meet you .”- Brandon address Oberyn </p><p>“ Likewise.”- Oberyn Looked over to Brandon and Ned, he made a mental note, that Ned and Brandon looked very similar to Lyanna as they had been described to him, but Brandon was the only one of the two who had that flash a wolf like look upon his eyes </p><p>“ I haven’t seen my sister yet, have you seen her ?”- Ned asked Oberyn </p><p>“ I have she wa talking to Brandon.”- Oberyn pointed out, he could feel Rhaegar and Robert staring at his face as he talked about Lyanna </p><p>“ I think she went to talk to Howland .”- As Brandon told his brother, Oberyn looked to his side and saw his sister calling </p><p>“ Excuse me I’m going to talk to my sister. But it was nice to finally meet my wife’s family. See you.”- Oberyn smirked at Ned and Brandon, glancing back at Rhaegar and not even acknowledging Robert he went to Elia who was not far from where they were </p><p>Ned never truly like Oberyn, the red viper had one hell of a reputation, and it made him very far from what Ned had in mind as “husband material” , specially for his dear sister, even if he and Lyanna hadn’t been the closest ever since he had come back from the Eyrie, still he loved his sister and was rather taken aback when their father decided to marry Lyanna off to Lyanna. </p><p>“ You might not like him, but you have to admit he is charming as hell.”- Ned heard Brandon’s tease</p><p>“ You know what …”- Ned was on his way to tell his brother off, yet he was approached by a young woman  </p><p>“ Excuse me but , you two are Lyanna’s siblings aren’t you?”- The girl asked </p><p>She was clearly a lady from the reach, she had a flower crown, her hair was light brown and her eyes were green and sparkling as grass after the rain, she was beautiful and very much a lady o neither Ned nor Brandon knew what she had to do with Lyanna, from what they knew that lady would be the last person their sister would hang out with. </p><p>“ Yes, and you are?”- Brandon asked very interested  </p><p>“ I’m Mina Tyrell, but I just want to thank your sister, yet I didn’t find her, so if you could send her my regards I’ll, be more than thankful.”- Mina </p><p>“ Thank her for what if you don’t mind me asking ?”- Ned asked politely</p><p>“ For the situation with Desmond Crakehall.”- Mina said, while Brandon sighed with a knowing and proud look, Rhaegar, Robert and Ned looked more intensively and astonished</p><p>“ What situation ?”- Ned asked her again</p><p>“ Lord Crakehall and her had an altercation, they came to me to ask for make up because your sister had a black eye.”- Mina </p><p>“ She had a what ?!”- Ned practically screamed, but he wasn't the only surprised and frankly enraged , with a glance to his side, he saw Rhaegar and Robert’ face frown in rage </p><p>“ But for what is worth Lord Desmond encounters himself on the Maesters’ ward, finally someone thought  him a lesson. I think most of the ladies would agree that was a long time coming. Yet your sister is one of the bravest women I have ever seen, most ladies would speak up against any lord even if they were bellowing at them in position. I owe her my regards. Can you tell her that ?”- Mina explained, and by the end told Ned looking deeply into his eyes </p><p>“ I’ll tell her when I see her.”- Ned told her still stunned </p><p>“ Thank you .”- Mina waived her head and went in her merry way </p><p>The group of four man, stayed quiet, bubbling up the rage and letting the information that had just gotten to the sink in, both Rhaegar and Robert were infuriated Ned knew Robert well and could clearly see the rage he couldn't hide, Rhaegar was more subtle which let Ned just notice his burning anger through his eyes that were purple .  </p><p>“ We have to find Lyanna.”- Ned told Brandon </p><p>“ I saw her already she is fine.”- Brandon </p><p>“ Why are you so calm? Our sister was beaten, and you don't seem to be angry about it !”- Ned thundered at Brandon </p><p>“ Well if you thought with your brain for a second, you would have heard about what happened to our sister, I already talked to her, and she was just fine.”- Brandon responded to his brother  </p><p>“ You are an irresponsible buffoon!”- Ned squatted</p><p>“ And you don’t know Lyanna that well, she can take care of herself, I made sure of that .”- Brandon </p><p>“ There is no time for this, first let’s just find our sister, later we can discuss this.”- Ned </p><p>“ Good luck, I haven’t seen her, in sometime.”- Brandon</p><p>“ I’ll help you find her.”- Rhaegar said rather softly, masterfully hiding his feelings  </p><p>“ Thank you, your grace.”- Ned said </p><p>He went to the other side of the room accompanied by Rhaegar, Brando and Robert, into the search for his sister, little did he know that his Lyanna was no longer at that tedious party. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Mediocre nights and midnight stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter has a lot of Lyanna' POV, and the "introduction of new people", but at the end this is a ver Lyanna oriented chapter. So have fun and stay safe &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Describing that ball as tedious was somewhat of an accurate depiction, after talking to her brother, Lyanna flanked to the side of the party, her brother Brandon went on talking to other northern lords. She saw her brother Ned, but he was talking to Robert for what she could see, so she decided to talk with him when the resident Baratheon dumb fook stopped sucking Ned's attention all to himself. </p><p>So she grabbed a goblet of wine and leaned on one of the corners of the hall, trying to distract herself from the irritatingly fake laughter of the lords and ladies, and the discomfort of the bruise under her left eye. Lyanna was fairly convinced that the night was going to be summarized by her drinking and being bored, she could already remember the feeling of hangover lingering in her mind, Lya wished it might be a good excuse, for her to spend the day in bed without seeing anyone the day after. </p><p>But her plans were ruined by someone. As she drank her second goblet of wine she felt a hand tapping her shoulder, as she turned to look. Surprise was the first thing her brain could think on, and by the other person's face expression, her astonishment and distrust wasn’t hidden or subtle at all, if they asked she would blame the alcohol which, was not entirely true. But also a thought that dominated her head was <em>"what the fuck does Jaime Lannister want with me ?"</em>.</p><p>“ Hello, Princess Lyanna.”- Jaime greeted her, and she wasn't sure if the wine had messed with her thought, because his voice was not sounding as posh, arrogant and condescending as she thought it would be</p><p>“ That’s me. So what brings you to this dark corner, on this mediocre night, <em>Lannister</em> ?”- Lyanna gave emphasis on the knight's name, though he was rather young, Ser Jaime was one of the most respected knights in the realm, which made the prospect of annoying him, was all too invigorating </p><p>“ I would like to talk to you in private ?”- Jaime asked her, in a very modest tone </p><p>Lyanna surprise and suspicion only grew. Tyrion had talked only superficially about his family, he hadn't gone into details, but from what Lyanna could grasp, Cersei was the <em>diabolical bitch</em> who hated Tyrion for no reason, other than him being a dwarf and her mother dying on his labour, he didn’t elaborate on Jaime so Lyanna assumed  he was just Cersei’s lackey. </p><p>“ Creep.”- Lyanna teased him, looking him from top to bottom</p><p>Jaime clearly didn’t get she was joking and teasing him, because his face dropped, of course it would make sense she thought, no one would joke with Jaime fooking Lannister, in fear of making a joke he didn’t like, and his father killing or punishing people, because of course he was the <em><strong>golden child</strong></em>. And to be quite honest that made nothing for his reputation, under Lyanna’s gaze. </p><p>“ It’s a very pressing matter.”- Jaime whispered getting a little closer to her, in a way it wouldn’t be appropriate if they weren’t in a crowded room were whispers could be the only coherent way to talk about pressing matters without causing a stir</p><p>“ And what would it be about ?”- Lyanna whispered back at him </p><p>“ It’s about my brother.”- Jaime </p><p>He said it in a very urgent tone, she would have told him to fook off, but it was concerning Tyrion, and though she hadn't known the boy for more than a week he had won her over with his clever way, and underdog persona, so she sighed, left her goblet in one of the tables next to her and  turned to Ser. Jaime, who was standing tall with his helmet all white armour, it made him look even more ritzy. She would have argued that it made him more handsome than he already was, yet she would never confess it out loud. </p><p>Lyanna gestured with her hand to him, so as he got out of the ballroom she followed him, they didn’t walk for much time, but it was secluded enough that the sound of the music and laughter would just be a faint whisper. Ser Jaime lead her to a balcony overseeing the sea, Lyanna was a little intoxicated by the wine, but she was prepared for whatever the Lannister golden boy threw at her, she had a knife up her sleeve, if he had any dumb ideas. </p><p>“ Princess Lyanna …”- Jaime </p><p>“ Try and do something funny, and I’ll show you what I’m made of Lannister.”- Lyanna warned him, her fingers already tapping the knife up her sleeve </p><p>“ Forgive me, but I have no intention to …”- Jaime </p><p>“ To what? You ask to talk in private to me about Tyrion, and you bring me to a balcony where no one can find us, or hear me scream. If you don’t me to think of you as a pervert, you are not making a good case for yourself.”- Lyanna pestered him, and of course he didn't get it was a half joke  </p><p>For a second or so he seemed to be at a loss of words, his eyes were wide, and he was a little flustered, Lyanna made a note on her head that he definitely didn't have the composure of a Lannister, he didn’t seem to evoke the aura his father had, as Tyrion once had described Cersei doing so well. He stayed quiet for a moment, very clearly recollecting his thoughts, Jaime opened his mouth but said nothing, he resisted and doubted himself. That definitely wasn’t what she had heard of Jaime from most people. </p><p>“ What do you want to tell me ? Come on use your words Lannister.”- Lyanna </p><p>“ I… I want to talk about what you did for Tyrion, with Lord Desmond.”- Jaime told her in a very stern and serious way </p><p>That made her blood boil, of course, he was going to scold her for what she had done, and that made Lyanna unbelievably angry. Lyanna knew Jaime had served Sumner Crakehall, Lord Desmond's father as a squire, of course he would scold her, she thought, he was a posh idiot as the rest of his family, defending other people over their own blood. Lyanna decide then and there as Jaime thought over his words that she would give him a piece of her mind.</p><p>“ If you are about to scold me for defending your own brother, I suggest you don’t. Or I’ll be obligated to teach you a lesson or two about loyalty, Lannister .”- Lyanna’s voice was plagued with rate and anger and so was her features that was now in a full on frown </p><p>“ I beg your pardon ?”- Jaime, asked offended by her statement </p><p>“ You heard me Lannister, if you dare scold me for defending your own brother, against that self-absorbed, halfwit  and dumb looking, sad of a joke to a person, I will beat your ass to the ground .”- Lyanna </p><p>“ You are welcome to try little girl.”- Jaime said in amused but  also teasing tone</p><p>“ I’m not going to try Lannister, I’ll do it, spit it out, but choose your next words wisely .”- Lyanna’s voice was full of anger  </p><p>Her anger had clouded her mind so much it almost was as unhinging as alcohol, she could think straight when anger took over her mind, she had beat up a lesser lord, but now she was threatening Ser Jaime Lannister, he was a warrior and duellist, one of the best , he had been sworn into the Kingsguard at only fifteen. Yet she had no fear, it was the wolf in her. She would cower to anyone, especially when defending someone she was fond of such as Tyrion, she wouldn’t crouch to anyone, especially a lion. </p><p>Maybe the fearlessness in her was what intrigued Jaime so much, no one had ever dreamed of threaten him, specializing to protect Tyrion, not that anyone needed it, Jaime was his brother's greatest defender, but he realized that maybe his brother hadn't elaborated on him in his conversations he had with Lyanna, the conversations Tyrion loves to prattle on about, saying how clever and insightful the princess of Dorne, former lady of Winterfell was . </p><p>When Tyrion first told him about his talks, with Princess Lyanna,he had been sceptical, thinking maybe she was befriending Tyrion sourly for his family ties, but his perspective had slightly changed when  he had heard earlies of her clash with Lord Desmond, but now it had shifted completely, if she was willing to threaten someone like Jaime, a born warrior into a fight for Tyrion her finery with her brother was not a lie but something genuine and true, this made a sense of admiration for the young Princess, which surprised Jaime . </p><p>“ Believe me that is very far from what my intentions are, I wanted to thank you.”- Jaime with a gentle smile gazing his lips something Lyanna never thought possible</p><p>“ What ?”- The surprise washed Lyanna clean of anger, she was only confused at this point </p><p>“ I wanted to thank you, for what you did, before, you interrupted me.”- Jaime said in a more teasing tone, so he did know how to tease and have a sense of humour</p><p>Lyanna was utterly confused, Jaime was the golden boy of house Lannister, not that Tyrion had told her much about him, they usually didn’t talk about his family much, but she always assumed he was just like his family. But when he talked, it didn’t sound like his father, it wasn’t like Tyrion had described Cersei, he didn’t speak, and she immediately recalled Tywin Lannister, Jaime didn’t speak like his father did. Lyanna had met the patriarch of the Lannister for a brief time, but it was enough for him to make an impression. He had no trace of any gentleness, tenderness or even warmth, as Jaime had now. </p><p>“ I’m sorry Ser. Jaime … I … I assumed…”- Lyanna said in a less aggressive tone realizing her mistake </p><p> “ I know … Tyrion told me he hadn’t told much of me to you.”- Jaime said, the fondness that accompanied his brother’s name was rather unusual for anyone </p><p>“ Yeah he didn’t .”- Lyanna </p><p>“ So , I just wanted to thank you for what you did for my brother .”- Jaime told her </p><p>“ You don’t need to thank me .”- She sighed</p><p>“ What ?”- Jaime asked, and he seemed shocked </p><p> “ You don’t need to thank me, I didn’t do anything special .”- Lyanna amiably</p><p>“ My lady …”- Jaime began to say, yet  before he could say anything she interrupted him </p><p>“ Neither you nor anyone has to thank me for doing the right thing, your brother is an amazing person, I know he is young and that his life is going to be, and to some extent I understand, how bad it is when something you didn’t choose to be, can and will be used by people to belittle you. And at the end of the day I only  did what was right.”- Lyanna told him, it was very unlike her to expose feelings, yet for some innate reason she told him without thinking twice </p><p>Jaime looked at her after what she told him, in a way that didn’t  bother her, but it did feel like he was at a loss of words and thoughts. His flashing cat-green eyes were wide,  though that didn’t make his appearance less dashing, something Lyanna hadn’t taken in before, when they rushed out of the ball. The way most girls described him was a little too excessive, but he was definitely handsome, especially under the soft light of the torch that illuminated the balcony they were, his hair sparkled like gold .  </p><p>Lyanna thought to herself that maybe in another life, her father would most probably have married her to that boy, that was her age, born at the same year as she had, he didn’t seem more mature or more naive than her, it seemed they had common ground even if she didn't know him well. In another life she maybe would have been happy, but she was a Martell Princess now, and he was a knight of the Kingsguard. So there was no point in thinking about it, even if it was just a flicker of her imagination. </p><p>“ Have a good night Ser. Jaime.”- Lyanna said without further ado and whisked away from there </p><p>It was uneducated to leave Ser. Jaime and abrupt way, but Lyanna honestly didn’t give a damn, that day had been exhausting, so she wasn’t exactly attend to that, she was already a half drunk and sleepy lady, it was safe to say that she was grumpy and wasn’t in the best of moods. So instead of going back to the party Lyanna, slowly she walked to her room, thinking, how good it would feel when she threw herself on her bed and left this totally insane day behind.</p><p>She silently walked over to her quarters, but as she was just getting in, she heard someone coming up to her, she was quite ready to be rude and tell whom ever that was to just fuck off, but when Lya turned, she saw, it wasn’t just anyone.</p><p>“ There you are, people have been looking for you for the better half of an hour.”- Oberyn told her as he saw Lyanna getting into her quarters </p><p>“ I needed some fresh air, I'm sorry to have alarmed you.”- Lyanna said not looking at his eyes and leaning up to the door </p><p>“ Your brother was looking for you. “- Oberyn gently, but the tenderness in his voice didn’t make her mood any better </p><p>“ I’ll… talk to him tomorrow.”- Lyanna sighed bothered </p><p>“ Are you alright ?”- Oberyn asked grabbing the hand Lyanna had reached for the door</p><p>“ Yes, I am. I just need to go to sleep.”- Lyanna murmured, she didn’t want to be rude to Oberyn, but she would do anything to just have some rest <br/> <br/>His soft smile dropped, Lyanna saw in his eyes that he wanted to tell her something, and it was very obvious to her that it was about Ellaria and her, but to be completely honest she didn’t want to hear it now. </p><p>“ You better get back to the party, I wouldn’t want you to miss the fun.”- Lyanna told him in a more affable tone </p><p>“ Good night then.”- Oberyn told her, so Lyanna turned to the door of her quarters </p><p>Yet before he could get into her room, Oberyn got closer to her and reached for her arm, she turned swiftly. She only realized what was happening when she felt Oberyn’s body close to hers, closer than it had ever been before, then kissing her forehead in a very tender-hearted and rather unusual way. They ah never touched each other in that way, Oberyn had never touched her in that way on the little exchanges of touch they had. </p><p>Before she could think more intently about that Oberyn, pulled away from her, not lingering for long and going back to the ball leaving Lyanna utterly flabbergasted. Little did she know that as soon as he returned to the party and sat down next to Ellaria again, he was just as stunned, by his actions, and it showed.  </p><p>“ What is it my love, you seem taken aback.”- Ellaria asked </p><p>“ I think I did something .”-Oberyn </p><p>“ What my love ?”- Ellaria<br/>  <br/>“ Something, I think I shouldn’t have, but it felt good.”- Oberyn </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. A very good friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On this chapter we accompany Lyanna, on the day after. But we also have a heart-to-heart with Oberyn and Lyanna. I hope you enjoy it. Stay safe &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning of the middle ground of a tournament was usually what made Lyanna truly love the experience of the tournament, this is the point when only the best and more professional knights remain. Usually at this point she would be the early riser that would just be  only found at the arena, watching all the jousts. However, this was not the case. As Lyanna sort of intended her head was plagued by migraines, it wasn't even close to the feeling of being run over by a chaotic carriage that she usually felt after a night of drinking with Brandon and his friends, in Winterfell. The pain was annoying but tolerable. </p><p>As soon as she opened her eyes Lyanna began to deliberate whether he could spend the whole day sleeping, but Oberyn would find him too easily if she stayed there, and the last thing she wanted was to face her husband. Her husband, she thought, so much had happened the day before she had even forgotten for a second that Oberyn had very unceremoniously, barged in when her and Ellaria were very shamelessly on a make out session.   </p><p>So staying there was something she had already discarded as an option, so she got up and drank a tonic she always packed with her, it was something Brandon had taught her to have in the morning after drinking, it numbed her pain and for some reason gave her body more energy. After taking the tonic and  getting dressed, she thought on how to get out of her quarters without meeting Oberyn, which was quite impossible, she knew he would be waiting for her, they usually didn’t talk much, but she felt in her bones he would want to talk to her about what happened. </p><p>Lyanna started looking around her room, and that was when she looked out of her balcony, she was on the second floor, so the distance from her balcony to the grounds of the garden wouldn’t be a great fall. And Lyanna with her powerful power of judgement thought it would be worth it , she walked swiftly to her balcony and to her surprise when she got there she realized that it was a tree very close to the ledge of her balcony, it was nowhere near being safe, but in her mind she had done worst. </p><p>Thus, she climbed out of the balcony of her room and jumped onto a slightly thicker branch of the tree, she could feel the branch shaking as she moved closer to the tree trunk. The fear of falling from a tree at that height, and the realization that it was actually not worth it,  caused all her concentration to be reversed to try not to fall, so she didn't realize there was someone watching her do her crazy shenanigans. </p><p>“ I thought Starks were supposed to be half wolf, not half monkey.”- She knew that voice it was again sweeter than it was suppose to be, yet there was some teasing in it, and surprisingly it was very much a welcome addition</p><p>“ Lannister.”- Lyanna said as she got the point of junction between the branch and the tree trunk she was holding on to</p><p>“ It’s Jaime, but I think it's suiting that someone like you wouldn’t care .”- Jaime said getting closer to the tree and looking up to Lyanna with a sweet but teasing smile </p><p>“ Someone like me, what the fook do you mean by that.”- Lyanna asked teasing</p><p>“ People that have no great respect for decorum… not that I find it annoying, but it is something very … present .”- Jaime </p><p>“ You speak like a politician.”-Lyanna said looking down at him, with a smirk upon her lips </p><p>“ I don’t know if you know, but it’s a common thing in my family.”- Jaime teased back </p><p>“ Well, I think it’s safe to say, you are not too much like your family are you ?”- Lyanna </p><p>Jaime’s smile dropped, faced with what she said, it didn’t transform into a frown, but Lyanna could see the melancholy there, it was very easy for her to understand that it was something that bugged Jaime.  So she decided to change the subject .</p><p>“ So what is a knight like you doing here ? Shouldn’t you be on the tournament ?”- Lyanna said </p><p>“ It’s my shift on the guard, I have to go and watch over Princess Rhaenys and Prince Aegon.”- Jaime told her </p><p>“ Oh that’s great.”- Lyanna said jumping from the tree and landing very close to Jaime, almost falling on him </p><p>“ What ?”- Jaime </p><p>“ Obara is probably going to be with them. I’m going with you .”- Lyanna </p><p>“ Well, it will be nice to have someone my age to talk to, not that playing with a little girl pretend is dreadful, but it would be good to talk to someone.”- Jaime said cheekily </p><p>“ Let’s go then.”- Lyanna</p><p>They walk together, they go to a side of the garden, near the quarters of princess Elia, the sweet princess wasn’t there, but her children and Obara, all accompanied by Ser Lewyn Martell, the uncle of her husband. He was a very handsome Dornishmen, as he had once been described to her by Mellario.</p><p>“ Ser Lewyn.”- Jaime said nodding his head to the knight Martell </p><p>“ Ser Jaime… and I suspect that you are …”- Ser Lewyn said primarily looking to Jaime before looking back at Lyanna, the sound of his calming and relaxed voice interrupted but that of a child</p><p>“ Lyanna .”- Rhaenys ran in her direction and hugged her legs, Lyanna never quite understood the infatuation the little girl had for her, but it wasn't  something she was complaining, after all Rhaenys was a cute child </p><p>“ Oh, hello little bird, how have you been ?”- Lyanna said looking down at Rhaenys </p><p>“ I’m good, do you  want to play , me and Obara troughing Balerion a ball.”- Rhaenys</p><p>“ Of course, I’ll join you and Obara in no time  .”- Lyanna </p><p>“ Alright.”- The gleaming child, ran away to a small labyrinth, which Lyanna had never been to before, but she remembered Tyrion telling her that it was a small labyrinth, with a beautiful white marble fountain in the middle</p><p>“ Are you well, my princess ?”- Lewyn asked her, Lyanna still was not used to being called princess</p><p>“ Yes, I’m just with a milled headache, I’m afraid I drank on too many goblets last night.”- Lyanna  </p><p>“ It didn’t seem like it when you jumped from your balcony on a tree.”- Jaime teased her </p><p>“ Haha, you and Oberyn are perfect for each other after all, aren’t you ?”- Lewyn laughed </p><p>Were they ? Lyanna asked herself, not only  why would Lewyn think that but also if they truly were, truth be told,  her and Oberyn hadn’t talked much sense they had gotten married, some stolen glances and people in between were what truly had been built between her. Which made her feelings for Oberyn even more confusing, he was after all her husband, and by proxy she would be happier if she loved him. But she didn’t know well her feelings for that man, who was someone  distant, yet someone she knew a great amount about. Confusion and complicated was a very accurate summary of what her feelings about the Prince of Dorne were. </p><p>As Ser Lewyn Martell and Jaime changed shifts, and Lyanna stayed by him. Rhaenys played with Balerion with the help of Lyanna, that put her over her shoulder, so the ball would go further away. Something that didn’t happen, as the brown coloured ball fell by Lyanna’s feat, making Obara who was holding Aegon and Jaime who sat on the edge of the fountain, laughed enough to make their faces red with breathlessness . </p><p>“ Yeah, keep laughing Lannister, while I do your babysitting work.”- Lyanna teased Jaime that laughed </p><p>“ Well thank you, my lady...you are truly the pinnacle of goodness you are almost a paladin really, maybe you should be honoured with sainthood .”- Jaime said teasing back </p><p>“ I’m no saint, I’m just a very good friend.”- Lyanna teased back </p><p>“ Yeah a very good friend that knows how to kick the ass of any bum who threatens your friends.”- Obara teased her , as she played with Aegon</p><p>“ Obara .”- Lyanna warned </p><p>“ Thank you, for that kid.”- Jaime teased her </p><p>“ You two are no good.”- Lyanna claimed</p><p>“ Oh I’m pretty certain I am not as good as you with a short sword, and your knifes.”- Obara poked fun at her </p><p>“ Obara, hold your tongue.”- Lyanna warned Obara, with a more serious tone </p><p>“ Wait, you fight with a sword ?”- Jaime asked, the curiousness in his voice and gleam in his eyes, made him years younger</p><p>“ See what you’ve done! I thought we had agreed to not spread any word of it around.”- Lyanna turned to Obara as she took Rhaenys off her shoulders and placed her gently on the floor </p><p>“ I thought you and Jaime were friends.”- Obara </p><p>“ Not exactly .”- Lyanna </p><p>“ Oh sorry then.”- Obara apologized </p><p>“ No no don’t be sorry, why didn’t you tell me you knew how to fight ?”- Jaime asked gleaming</p><p>“ I thought that was quite obvious after yesterday, that I wasn’t exactly harmless.”- Lyanna </p><p>“ Well there is a long way between being good at hand to hand in combat, and fighting with a short sword and knives.”- Jaime </p><p>“ I guess so.”- Lyanna</p><p>“ You are full of surprises, lady Stark.”- Jaime</p><p>“ Princess… and she was a Martell the last time I checked.”- Obara teased Jaime </p><p>Jaime didn’t insist on  the subject and that made the day smoother, unlike the day before, the day seemed to pass quickly, in that small hidden place in King's Landing, a small piece of heaven in that hellish city. Where the all could be a little childish, they played games, and laughed as jovial and young as they truly were. </p><p>The day passed by in a flash, in that refuge where the world outside, and its ills  seemed not to exist, but as all good things come to an end the sun began to die on the horizon and the twilight, coming along Ser Barristan Selmy, so they all went on their respective ways, Jaime went on to report to Gerold Hightower, the White Bull, about his shift. Lyanna and Obara went back to the Martell accommodations and Selmy took the children back to their mother. </p><p>Before they got back Lyanna went to the kitchen and got some bread, apples, lemon cakes and some kind of meat, for her to share with Obara, that was equally famished as her. They swiftly went to their accommodations. Obara went into her room and Lyanna went to her quarters; she was in such a high of happiness, she didn’t realize that she was not alone. </p><p>“ You seem happy.”- She wa taken aback by that voice </p><p>“ Oberyn … I didn’t … Expected to see you.”- Lyanna didn’t censor her thoughts, spoke without thinking </p><p>“ Well don’t get me wrong, but weren’t you trying to avoid me ?”- Oberyn asked her with seductive voice, she remembered Ellaria told her about it, that Oberyn used it when he was either trying to seduce someone, or trying to approach someone without making them wary</p><p>“ I wouldn't... I was trying to avoid you.”- Lyanna said very carefully turning back to look at him </p><p>Oberyn was playing with a ring he usually used on his finger, and Lyanna couldn’t brush off the thought that he was feeling uneasy, yet not wanting to show. He had a sweet and gentle smile that had a pinch of spice, that was habitually in everything he did, and that was what made him such an endearing, bewitching and alluring man to all people. After that thought came to Lyanna’s mind she questioned if she was overthinking, or just being lured and seduced by the red viper. </p><p>“ Why would you think that ?”- Lyanna </p><p>“ Well, I might have gotten a glimpse of you climbing of your balcony, this morning.”- Oberyn </p><p>As he confessed that he had indeed seen her, doing her rather extreme plan, he was confronted with Lyanna blushing as a young and naive maiden, which Oberyn was someone certain, that his wife has some traces of. <br/>
 <br/>
“ I…I’m sorry.”- Lyanna said lowering her head, not wanting to look Oberyn in the eyes, he did not deserve the frigid and distant treatment she had given him </p><p>She felt ashamed, Oberyn hadn’t been anything but nice to her. Like it or not since the day she had been joined in marriage to Oberyn, she had become his property, but he had never treated her as anything less than an equal, even if they didn't interact much. And how did she thank him ? She starts hanging out with his paramour, and had treated him with distance and coldness, Lyanna really wouldn't blame him if he hated her, she had been an obnoxious brat. </p><p>“ I’m not asking you to ask for forgiveness. I’m asking you what I did wrong.”- Oberyn said in a very gentle away, as he walked closer to her, and prompt her chin up, so he could look deeply into his eyes</p><p>“ What.”- Lyanna asked truly puzzled</p><p>“ I am deeply sorry for whatever offence and wrong doing I have done to you.”- Oberyn apologized, he didn't exactly for what, but he deduced that he might have done something for Lyanna not wanting to talk to him</p><p>He interpreted that the young woman's surprise, came from her action, Oberyn was known to be an unapologetic person and never going back on his actions , a reputation that was quite true, but had its exceptions. </p><p> “ You did nothing wrong.”- Lyanna aid fairly softly </p><p> “ I didn’t, then…”- Oberyn </p><p>“ You did nothing wrong Prince …. Well Oberyn, I am very thankful for you, I know you could be an asshole to me , but you are not, I just … I am confused , and I need sometime to get things straight, I know we have been married, for almost a year now, I understand that you want to talk about things and all the events that have unfolded in recent times, but I needed to … “-Lyanna blabbered on without much thought, just telling him what she needed to get off her chest</p><p>“ Think. I understand. The only thing I ask you is not to think I am too distant, you can tell me about the thing that, I am your husband, and it is my duty to be a shoulder and an ear for you, even though most husbands don't do it, I will.”- Oberyn said reaching for Lyanna’s hand </p><p>“ Thank you .”- Lyanna said sincerely, she didn’t know if she should, but she decided to hug him anyway </p><p>Lyanna could feel him tense up as she wrapped her hand over his shoulder and put her head on his shoulder, bringing their bodies together. She realized he might be taken aback by that, because that was the first time she initiated any contact with him. But after some moments Oberyn hugged her back, and it felt good. <em>It finally felt safe.</em> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Worth every penny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter explores a lot the friendship that Lyanna and Jaime, something that will cause some stir. Stay Safe &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lyanna hadn’t thought much before she hugged Oberyn, she hadn’t thought over what would it feel like to give some affection, to someone she didn’t deeply know but was one of the most important people in her life, want it or not, she didn't think much before doing most, of what she had ever done. It only came to her the implications of it, when she pulled away from Oberyn, she was a little uneasy, but Oberyn’s smile made her work out that he was feeling good about it as she was before overthinking  what it might mean. </p><p>She presumed, her and  Oberyn would just stare at each other awkwardly, and her husband would leave, as they had done, but that was far from what happened, they actually sat down and talked about <em>stuff</em>, over some food and Dornish wine Oberyn arranged for.   </p><p>Oberyn and Lyanna decide to talk about trivial things, something they actually hadn’t done, such as what colour they liked the most, or who they thought to be the most ridiculous of Lords or Ladies.  They almost spent the whole night laughing and talking about nothing in particular, but Oberyn remembered his presence had been requested at a  meeting of the Small council the next morning, so only three hours before the sun came up he went back to his room to get some much-needed sleep. </p><p>They decide to talk about trivial things, something they actually hadn’t done, such as what colour they liked the most, or who they thought to be the most ridiculous of Lords or Ladies.  They almost spent the whole night laughing and talking about nothing in particular, but Oberyn remembered his presence had been requested at a  meeting of the Small council the next morning, so only three hours before the sun came up he went back to his room to get some much-needed sleep. </p><p>So when Lyanna woke up with a headache a little stronger than the one on the previous day, Lyanna got dressed, and took the tonic that her brother Brandon, and left her room, not by the balcony this time, but Lyanna planned not to return early. She again decided against watching the tournament, she wanted to go to the city’s market and get into an <em>adventure</em> of sorts. </p><p>She was on her way to the gates of the Red Keep, but before she could get to the exit of that huge fortress, she eventually found a familiar face that was radiant, more radiant than she had previously seen . </p><p>“ Good morning, Wolfy.”- Jaime had come up with that name for her, he seemed to   to tease and somewhat annoy her with that, but she found it rather adorable</p><p>“ You look happy Golden locks.”- Lyanna greeted him</p><p>“ It’s my day off, how can’t I be happy ?”- Jaime said bouncing on his feet </p><p>It was then that Lyanna, noticed that Jaime was not wearing the usual gleaming white armour of the royal guard, but a leather overcoat with the inside dyed red, some details on the embroidery on the outside of the coat were immaculate, perfectly stitched, his trousers and boots were also black with red details, and he was wearing black gloves, again with the same red embroidery that on the glove formed scarlet lion on the top of the hand. Lyanna thought comically that this must be the Lannisters' idea of a simpler outfit. But she also noticed that he kept one of his hands on his back hiding something he was holding in his right hand. </p><p>“ Where are you going ?”- Jaime inquired before she could ask him about what he was hiding </p><p>“ Out .”- Lyanna didn’t elaborate on it, if he wanted to know more he would ask </p><p>“ Out where ?”- Jaime asked</p><p>“ Why do you want to know ?”- Lyanna asked him a little put off by his curiosity</p><p>“ Because … Well … I don’t want you to go out alone, this city is … Not for everyone.”- Jaime </p><p>“ Oh , I didn’t know you cared so much about me .”- Lyanna teased him, and it worked because his cheeks were blushing</p><p>“ Well I’m just looking out for someone I am found of.”- Jaime </p><p>It was Lyanna’s turn to get a little, flustered with his answer,  her and Jaime were friends, and she did have some friendly feelings towards him, but it never failed to fluster and surprise her when anyone told her they actually liked and cherished her. Especially someone as charming and as well liked as Jaime Lannister. </p><p>“ What do you have there ?”- Lyanna </p><p>“ You didn’t answer my question.”-Jaime </p><p>“ Neither have you.”- Lyanna</p><p>“ If you tell me, I can tell you.”- Jaime said in his more seductive voice, even though Lyanna didn't know him very well, she quickly concluded that he uses this to get where he wants to go, for better or for worse</p><p>“ I’m going to the cities’ market.” - Lyanna </p><p>“Why would you want to go to that filthy place?”- Jaime </p><p>“ Let’s just say, I’m looking for an adventure. Your turn, what do you have there ?”- Lyanna responder </p><p>“  I have something very special.”- Jaime said, revealing </p><p>It was something wrapped on a black cloth, Lyanna didn't understand what that was before Jaime unwrapped it, so it came to Lyanna as she laid eyes, on that beautiful thing. A short sword with beautiful hilt carvings on the weapon , the carving was the design of wolves in a darker metal than the material that formed the blade of the sword.</p><p>“ It’s a nice blade, thought the wolves are not your thing I guess.”- Lyanna looked back up to Jaime </p><p>“ I know, it’s not for me, it’s a gift.”- Jaime smiled sweetly as he said it, and Lyanna realized what he meant </p><p>“ No.”- Lyanna said dryly </p><p>“ It is my thank you.”- Jaime said happily</p><p>“  No, Jaime I don’t need anything, for what I did .”- Lyanna </p><p>“ Wolfy please, if you don’t take it I’ll feel bad about it.”- Jaime </p><p>“ Jaime, don’t .”- Lyanna </p><p>“ A Lannister always pays his debts, my family's debt with you…”-Jaime </p><p>“ Jaime there is no debt to be paid. I don’t want you to think about that again. Please just leave it be. ”- Lyanna   </p><p>“ Fine then… Maybe… Maybe I can accompany you.”- Jaime said as his smile became a more neutral expression</p><p>“ I wouldn’t say no to it.”- Lyanna </p><p>“ And you can take the sword for the time being.”- Jaime smirked at her </p><p>“ You never give up do you?”- Lyanna</p><p>“ No, I don’t  .”- Jaime </p><p>“ Fine, let’s go.”- Lyanna said, taking the short sword and going towards the gate </p><p>The two left the Red Keep, and headed towards the market, Lyanna had never seen such a crowded place, the Winterfell market was much smaller than that, and she had never been to the city market outside the gates if Sunspear, so this place was the most diverse market Lyanna had seen. The stories of the markets of Braavos and how it was a buzzing place were invoked as she and Jaime entered the marketplace of the metropolis that was King's Landing. </p><p>They walked together through the market until they came to the stall of an older woman, her features denoting that she was from the Free City of Tyrosh. Lyanna stopped in front of her stall, and Jaime soon followed her.  </p><p>“ What is it ?”- Jaime </p><p>“ It's Marzipan.”- Lyanna said pointing to one of the sweets that the woman was selling in her shop </p><p>“ Oh.”- Jaime </p><p>“ My mother used to eat it with me when she wa young, I still remember the sweet taste.”- Lyanna said melancholically looking at the sweet that had been moulded in the shape of a sheep  </p><p>Jaime said nothing , but Lyanna could feel his sympathy towards her. She and him had that in common, Lyanna knew he understood, and sympathized with that, she only didn’t expect him to reach for her hand, and held it gently as they looked at the little sheep made of marzipan. </p><p>“ We should buy some .”- Jaime said looking back at Lyanna </p><p>“ I didn’t bring money. So I guess I’ll have to pass.”- Lyanna </p><p>“I'll pay for it.”- Jaime told her </p><p>“ Nah, I don't want it.”- Lyanna</p><p>“Oh please, Lya let me do something for you.”- Jaime</p><p>“ The answer is no, Golden locks!”- Lyanna </p><p>Lyanna said and started to walk again, Jaime only lingered for a second before accompanying her again, they walked through the market  until they got to the end of the street where there was a bard playing music. While the man played Jenny of old stones whilst people danced happily, Jaime hadn’t seen so many happy people since he had moved to King’s Landing, he thought maybe because the people weren’t so close to seeing how truly psychotically mad the king was. </p><p>But it didn't take long for the bard to finish the music, some people gave some coins to the bard, then he walked away leaving the silent street and the innocent happiness that had surrounded that small corner of the city.  </p><p>“ It’s such a shame now those people have no entertainment .”- Jaime told Lyanna </p><p>“ Do you have any ideas to entertain them, Golden locks?”- Lyanna looked back at Jaime teasing him</p><p>“ A few.”- Jaime responded in the same good nature tone looking at Lyanna </p><p>“ And what brilliant idea would that be ?”- Lyanna </p><p>“ Well a bird told me someone was very good with knifes, and I assume you have someone of them on you now …”- Jaime told her very suggestively </p><p>“ Seriously, you and Tyrion are insufferable when you want something .”- Lyanna </p><p>“ It’ a family thing .”- Jaime </p><p>“ Very well then how should he do that ?”- Lyanna</p><p>Jaime went to a stall and bought a bag with some apples and then went to the middle of the spot where the bards had stood before. He filled his chest, then put one of the  apples he had bought on his head, Lyanna understood what he wanted to do, so she took a knife from her sleeve, as the commoners and other people who were in the market had their attention drawn to them. </p><p>“ What are you waiting for ?”- Jaime asked her mockingly</p><p>“ Are you sure you want to do this, Golden locks ?”- Lyanna asked back at his in the same tone </p><p>“ I’m sure, I trust you.”- Jaime </p><p>“ I don’t think you should.”- Lyanna </p><p>“ We might as well find out, if I’m mistaken or not.”- Jaime challenged Lyanna </p><p>“ Say no more than.”- Lyanna smirked at him </p><p>Jaime didn’t have the time to respond to her in any cheeky way, because a knife flew in the direction of his head, however, he hit the apple that was on his head, Jaime lightly flinched but smiled as the cheers of people came to grace their years. Jaime took the knife of the apple, but before he could give it back to Lyanna she already had another knife in hands. </p><p>“ Where do you hide those ?”- Jaime said bouncing the knife he had thought at him </p><p>“ If I told you, it wouldn’t be a secret any more.”- Lyanna </p><p>The people laughed, they found them amusing, their back and forth, so Jaime and Lyanna started to play with that, he thought the rest of the other five apples he had bought, and Lyanna hit all of them on the bull's-eye. At the end of their playing they heard the people that surrounded them cheering, but what they didn't expect was that the people that had watched them play with knives, gave them money. Jaime and Lyanna were left surprised after the crowd scattered. </p><p>“ How much did they give us ?”- Lyanna </p><p>“ A considerable amount. Do you have any ideas ?”- Jaime </p><p>“ I may have one.”- Lyanna </p><p>Jaime was a little afraid of the ideals that might come from Lyanna's rather fearless mind, but when she asked him if Jaime knew of a tavern nearby he understood what she intended on doing. They went to a tavern, around the corner from the street where they were, the place was quite poor to say the list,  most people in there Jaime would bet the people in there, didn’t  have two nickels to rub together, it was definitely the last place anyone would look for a Lannister and Stark . They went up to the counter, gave all the money they had got with their <em>street show</em>. </p><p>“ Give us the cheaper ale you have, please .”-Lyanna told the man at the counter </p><p>“ Ale , seriously.”- Jaime </p><p>“ You haven’t gotten truly hammered, if you hadn’t gotten shit-faced drinking the cheapest ale you can find.”- Lyanna smiled cheekily at him, Jaime he was nervous but didn’t have a dimension of what he was getting himself into </p><p>After drinking two of the five jugs of ale they managed to acquire Jaime was already particularly unfiltered, and Lyanna was only slightly altered, she thought to herself that she should give Jaime the recipe for Brando's tonic because by the way the alcohol had altered him he would find himself in one hell of a hangover the next day. Afterwards Lyanna got herself into a fight with a man that was harassing the girl that worked on the establishment, they finished the jugs and decided to go back to the Red Keep. </p><p>Lyanna didn't remember when was the last time she had gotten that drunk, she got to the conclusion that the ale was clouding her memory, the sun was already setting behind the Red Keep, when Jaime and Lyanna stumbled back to the fortress. They walked through the gardens going to their respective quarter, only separating when they absolutely had to part ways. </p><p>“ Well it was a fun day.”- Lyanna said grinning</p><p>“ It definitely was, good my lady.”- Jaime said turning away to go back to his quarters </p><p>“ Ahhh wait, take the sword.”- Lyanna said while Jaime turned</p><p>“ Nooooo, it was almost...it was so close!”- Jaime dramatically lamented, Lyanna really thought Jaime’s drunken self was quite comical</p><p>“ Almost, just because I am drunk doesn’t mean I become idiotic, take it .”- Lyanna gave Jaime the sword back </p><p>“ Please, take it, I’ll feel better if you have it.”-Jaime pleaded </p><p>“ No Golden locks, I am not worth it.”- Lyanna whispered, only then realizing how close her and Jaime were </p><p>“ You are too humble.”- Jaime said fondly </p><p>“ Good night, Jaime.”- Lyanna said tapping him on the shoulder and going on her way </p><p>“ Good night, Wolfy.”- Jaime </p><p>She walked back to her qaurters looking at her feet, as she got to the wing where all the Martell’s were being accommodated, but as she got in, she was greeted with an unexpected presence. Oberyn was setted at the table where the family usually ate all together, but seated across the table was her brother, Ned. His hair was longer, and he had grown a thinning beard. </p><p>“ Ned, what are you …”- Lyanna did have time to finish her phrase before Ned ran to her and hugger her </p><p>She hugged him back, it had been so long since she had seen Ned, he missed him, his recognizable smell,  felt familiarly safe. He rests his head on his sister's shoulder like a boy being placed after a nightmare, it made Lyanna smile. She gave Oberyn a fleeting look, he was smiling knowingly, after all he was also an older brother, and she realized Oberyn and Ned after all we're a bit alike. </p><p>“ Look at you, you are a grown woman.”- Ned said holding her face </p><p>“ I was already a grown woman when I went away Ned .”- Lyanna told him sweetly </p><p>They smiled at each other, but Ned’s eyes lingered on her left cheek, Lyanna took a few seconds to understand what he was looking at, the ale was genuinely, slowing down her thinking. He was looking at the wound below her eye that was now part yellow part purple, Lyanna had practically forgotten about it, but the mark still grazed her face. </p><p>“ You’ve been getting into fights haven’t you?”-  Ned asked </p><p>“ For the right reason .”- Lyanna </p><p>“ I’m going to give you two sometime alone.”- Oberyn said getting up and going out of the room </p><p>“ Lya …”- Ned </p><p>“ Are you going to scold me for it ?”- Lyanna asked looking into her brother’s eyes </p><p>“ You are already a grown woman, and if your husband doesn’t have a problem with you going out and drinking and doing stuff. I cannot do anything, I can only ask you to be careful.”- Ned</p><p>“ Are you going to ask me anything ?”- Lyanna asked him, she knew he had felt the smell of ale </p><p>“ Did you go alone.”- Ned asked </p><p>“ Nop.”- Lyanna </p><p>“ Would you tell me who you went with ?”- Ned asked </p><p>“ Jaime Lannister .”- Lyanna </p><p>Ned’s eyes widen, he was not expecting that, Lyanna knew that her family’s idea and vision of the Lannister was somewhat truth, but she was certain that Ned didn’t know the fun side some of them had . </p><p>“ He is nicer than  you would think.”- Lyanna</p><p>“ Well… I… At least you are making friends.”- Ned said awkwardly </p><p>“ You don't approve.”- Lyanna </p><p>“ I don’t know he doesn’t come around as the best company.”- Ned </p><p>“ And you think that because ….”- Lyanna </p><p>“ I don't know it’s just an assumption, but… if you, of all people, haven't beaten him up, maybe he is that much of a posh, halfwit after all.“- Ned  </p><p>They talked and laughed for about an hour or two before Ned decided to go back to his quarters and Lyanna went to her room to get a much-needed night's sleep but as soon as she entered her room she saw on her bed, that <em>damn sword</em>. And a paper with it, Lyanna looked around her room, in vain, Jaime wouldn’t be dumb to linger there for her to try and return it to him, it also had a small piece of paper.<strong><em> ‘This is rightfully yours, you deserve it, never forget Lyanna, you are worth it every penny’</em> ,</strong> Lyanna smiled at that, she thought, Jaime was a wonderful person. She went to sleep without thinking about the concerns, those effects that her relationships and actions would bring to her, perhaps that was why she slept peacefully . </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The things people do for love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter end of a banger, so you can imagine that I have been working on the next chapter, I want to drop the next chapter within seven days. But with college I don't know if I will be able to so sorry in advanced to the one who are reading my story as I write it . Stay safe &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lyanna woke up the next day, surprisingly without a bad hangover, so she got ready and walked out of her room to the living area of the Martell wing. Everyone was already having breakfast, Lyanna then realized that she had woken up later than usual. </p><p>“ Good morning, you are looking ravishing.”- Ellaria told her </p><p>“ I think I drank one too many, last night.”- Lyanna said at the table next to Ellaria </p><p>“Where did that sword come from ?”- Obara asked happily </p><p>Lya realized that she would have to explain where she had got that sword from, and consequently the proto-friendship she had begun to form with Jaime, it wasn’t like Oberyn to interfere in her life, but the Lannister were dangerous,  though Jaime had proved to be, he still had a golden crown on his head.  </p><p>“ It was a gift. One I was reluctant about but, a gift nevertheless.”- Lyanna said it picking up the word and showing it to Obara </p><p>“ And who gave you such a sword.”-Oberyn finally talked, neutrally </p><p>Always when Oberyn spoke something with neutrality, it made Lyanna anxious, the prince of Dorne was a man of passion, he put his emotions into his words, so when they were emotional, Lyanna would get anxious, expecting him to have an even more explosive reaction than usual. Lyanna thought of some theory of why Oberyn had gone numb, but she quickly understood that Oberyn had come to the conclusion that the patron of that gift was the dragon prince, and that could have dire consequences. </p><p> “ It might have cost a small fortune .”- Ellaria said looking at the sword </p><p>“ Who gave you that ?”- Oberyn asked, even though he already had an answer in mind </p><p>“ Jaime Lannister.”- Lyanna was sincere, she didn’t fear what her sincerity would bring, but what it would cause if she wasn’t very clear</p><p>The surprise on the face of most people, in the room was rather understandable, Lannisters and Starks didn’t mingle that much, the Lannisters were full of themselves, opulent and very much the example of posh people. And Lyanna was very much a humble person, not of humble upbringings, but she didn't  need much. So it was definitely a surprise for some of them. </p><p>“ So you are good friends after all.”- Obara </p><p>“ Categorically.”- Lyanna </p><p>“ Categorically … Either you are friends or not, and you know what,  I think the boys thinks you are .”- Ellaria </p><p>“ Well he is a good person. At least when his father and sister are not around.”- Lyanna told </p><p>They said no more of that matter, Lyanna kept herself quiet, she didn't want to comment further, but she didn't fail to notice that Oberyn was looking at her for a sign of something, of what she didn't know. As they ate Obara asked Lyanna if she would go to the tournament with them, the smile on the girl's face was so big Lyanna couldn't refuse, she knew the arena was the eye of the hurricane and everyone would be there to witness any slip up she committed, but for Obara and her home she would get through it. </p><p>So after they all finished having breakfast, the Martell entourage went straight to the Martell stand, it gave them a very good view of the jousts, when they got there, there was already an ongoing fight between some lesser knights. Oberyn sat at the first row of chairs, and Ellaria sat by his left side, Lyanna was about to sit behind him near Obara, when he called her. </p><p>“ Lyanna, sit by my side .”- Oberyn </p><p>“ Alright then.”- Lyanna aid sitting by her husband</p><p>She looked over to them, Oberyn was looking at the knights but Ellaria looked at her with a sweet smile, and winked at her. Ellaria and her hadn’t had any intimacies lately, especially after Oberyn discovered them but still, nothing had changed on her feelings about Ellaria. </p><p>Lyanna looked for her surroundings, she saw her brothers who nodded quickly to her before turning back to look at the fight, Benjen looked older, it seemed like she hadn't seen him in ten years, she remarked on her head that she should talk to her younger brother later. </p><p>Continuing to look, she saw Cersei , Tywin and Tyrion sitting a little further away from their kin, but no sign of Jaime, she and the Lannisters' big brother exchanged a look of complicity as if saying, good morning, or how long, then after she gave him a subtle smile Lyanna continued to examine her surroundings.</p><p>It was then that his field of vision came across purplish eyes, the most beautiful in the whole kingdom. It had been a while since she had looked into those beautiful eyes, but they no longer had the same effect as before. Eyes that before would make her blush , smile , sing and make butterflies fly in her belly , all it brought her now was a chill , it was fear not of Rhaegar but of what other people , especially a certain prince Dornish would see that the crown prince was looking at her in such an explicit way , in thinking twice. Even as Lyanna turned her gaze back to her hands resting in her lap, she could feel those purpling eyes looking into her face, <em>she shouldn't have come,</em> Lyanna thought to herself.</p><p>“ So what do you think ?”- Oberyn asked her, talking Lyanna out of her silent panic </p><p>“ What ?”- Lyanna </p><p>“ Who do you think is going to win Ser. Oswell Whent or Ser, Arthur Dayne.”- Oberyn asked her</p><p>“ Ser Arthur Dayne ?”- Lyanna asked looking up and seeing Sir Arthur Dayne already positioning himself to his joust with Ser Oswell Whent</p><p>As if that moment could feel ever more awkward, just by looking at Ser Arthur, she remembered very clearly the moment not very long ago when she had caught him and the Elia making out, who by all means was her sister-in-law, and wife of Rhaegar Targaryen, the man who was still looking at her with no regard for the consequences that might bring them. So to say that Lyanna was feeling suffocated by the amount of tension and anxiety that she was experiencing  just from sitting there, was an understatement. </p><p>“ I would bet my money on Arthur he is younger.”- Obara </p><p>“ But you don’t have any money.”- Myles Manwoody told her, when had he , Daemon, and Dagos go there, Lyanna asked herself again</p><p>Lyanna sighed very heavily, still trying  not to catch the attention of those close to her, she brushed her face with her hands trying to clear her mind, but it did nothing for her, it just made her seem all the more distressed, she was kind of glad that the jousting was taking up all the attention on her family.</p><p>“ I’m going out for a bit .”- Lyanna stood up, but before she could get out she felt a hand holding her wrist </p><p>“ Are you alright.”- She didn’t need to turn, to know that was Oberyn </p><p>“ Yes, I am … I just need some fresh air.”- Lyanna turned to him trying to mask her anxiety with a smile </p><p>“ Lya was it something I said or …”- Oberyn got up and whispered to her still holding her wrist</p><p>“ No, no, nothing wrong I just need uhm… to walk a bit, I’ll be back in no time.”- Lyanna reassured him, not making the most convincing of arguments but Oberyn didn’t want to press the subject further </p><p>Lyanna left swiftly, and Oberyn got back to his sit, trying to think why would see walk away in such a sudden manner, but it became all too clear to him when by chance he looked over to the royal sits, prince Rhaegar was there by his sister’s side, he was very clearly averting his line of sight from him. That made Oberyn unbelievably angry, more even than when he had come to know of Rhaegar’s letter exchange with Lyanna. She had moved on, but clearly the crown prince hadn’t, so as at that point Oberyn sat back on his chair with only one thought upon his head. <em>I’m going to have a very serious talk with my brother-in-law. </em></p><p>On Lyanna’s hand, she ran away in a less than subtle matter out of the arena where the jousts were being held, it had been year possibly a decade since she had had an anxiety attack of those proportions, of course she wouldn’t tell anyone, she didn’t want people to think she was crazy of hysteric, but that situation overwhelmed her in such a way that after running to even fifty feet away from the arena she felt heart racing, her hands trembling and a scruffy feeling of breathlessness or suffocation as if a cold hand, had smothered all the air she had left, then in an effort to calm down, Lyanna sat down on the grass of wherever she was, and put her back against a wall made of living fence. </p><p>Conscience wasn't slipping away from her, so that was a sign that she could still control it, he prayed to ever good, the old one and the new that none of them came after her, it would be too much to explain, she needed some time to breathe without thinking , of Rhaegar , Elia , Arthur Oberyn, all of them. Even if it was a bit lonely. She started to control her breathing slowing it down, and trying to control her trembly hands. </p><p>“ Wolfy are you alright.”- It was at that moment that Jaime’s sweet voice graced her hears </p><p>Looked up at him but said nothing, she was still shaking, and  she still didn’t exactly know where she had stumbled aimlessly, in all honesty the sight of him was a welcomed sight for her sore eyes. Without Lyanna needing to tell him anything Jaime saw that something was off with her and kneeled next to her, approaching her in a cautious but very personal way. </p><p>“ Talk to me Lya, what happened . “- Jaime said brushing a stand of her hair of her face </p><p>“ I… I … Just feel trapped, I couldn’t breathe …”- Lyanna stuttered in a tearfully</p><p>“ Who did this to you ?”- Jaime asked her sweetly brushing her left cheek with his fingers whipping tears she didn’t even recall crying</p><p>“ I just don’t want to think about them .”- Lyanna told him looking deep into Jaime’s emerald eyes </p><p>“ About whom ?”- Jaime asked her </p><p>“ About, foocking Rhaegar, Elia, Arthur … all of them. Tell em anything out of them please.”- Lyanna pleaded with him </p><p>“ Uhhh, well how was your day ?”- Jaime said taking Lyanna's hand </p><p>“ How was my day ?”- Lyanna asked back</p><p> “ Oh sorry, then …. I don’t know, I’m sorry.”- Lyanna would deny it was cute who Jaime sometimes got all flustered when he messed up his words, it definitely calmed her down </p><p>“ Why aren’t you in the tournament ?”- She asked wanting to find a subject away from the people who had caused her to panic, but it was Jaime's turn to look distressed</p><p>“ My father, he prohibited me from taking part in it.”- Jaime told Lyanna as he sat next to her still facing her </p><p>“ Why ? You are the best knight I have ever seen, why would he do this ?”- Lyanna asked calmer than she was a minute ago </p><p>“ He felt if I competed it would, make the King a little more mad than he already is .”- Jaime said and , Lyanna didn’t let the melancholy on hi voice pass by without notice </p><p>“ He is afraid of you .”-  Lyanna told him </p><p>“ I guess.”- Jaime smile dimly</p><p>Lyanna cupped his face with her  hands that were thankfully not trembling any more, Jaime came closer to Lya, and rested his forehead on Lyanna's. Lyanna felt seen next to Jaime, they had known each other for a limited time, she couldn’t explain it,but she loved him, not in the carnal and romantic way she loved Ellaria and Oberyn, but enduring love, a relationship born of friendship, it was love without romantic attractions. They had so much in common, so much common ground it scared her to think about it, how he could know her without even, knowing her, she was glad the universe had brought him into her life. It felt good to be seen. </p><p>“ I’m sorry if I am interrupting, but I couldn’t stop seeing a trite girl running away, and I thought I needed to come and check up on her.”- Tyrion’s voice was unmistakable </p><p>“ How considerate of you .”- Lyanna said sarcastically as Jaime pulled away and sat in front of Lyanna </p><p>“ What can I say, I am a gentleman .”- Tyrion said sarcastically sitting next to them </p><p>“ Thank you for checking on me.”- Lyanna thanked </p><p>“ So what are we hiding from ?”- Tyrion asked</p><p>“ Many things.”- Jaime </p><p>“ Name it .”- Tyrion </p><p>“ Rhaegar, the King … all of them.”- Lyanna </p><p>“ I was going to ask you, because I did observe, the crown prince was looking at you, in an every so unsubtle way.”- Tyrion admitted </p><p>“ Hasn’t he gotten over you, by the gods you got married.”- Jaime </p><p>“ Like that would make any man with power, give up someone they have affection for.”- Lyanna </p><p>“ Dear brother, the heart wants what it wants even thought Lyanna is married to his brother-in-law, I can totally understand the prince’s feelings towards, our lovely Lyanna.”- Tyrion said it half sarcastically, he knew he would get a smile out of Lyanna and that was exactly what he got </p><p>“ Thank the gods he is not like his father. I can only imagine of what would be of me if he was.”- Lyanna said more seriously </p><p>“ I don’t want to imagine it.”- Jaime said it, Lyanna could have sworn it had been the most sombre and serious thing she ever heard coming out of Jaime’s mouth</p><p>“ From what I know, Rhaegar is not mad, he is maybe a romantic and a  pathological melancholic, but his is not out of his mind.”- Lyanna</p><p>“ The things people do for love.”- Jaime </p><p>“ We don’t exactly choose who we love.”- Lyanna said </p><p>They kept talking, taking Lyanna’s  attention and thoughts out of the tournament and Rhaegar’s beautiful eyes, the lighter subjects came, talking about how they were quite happy that in some days all of that circus would end, Lyanna was a bit sad that she would be able to go out in adventures with Jaime, and talking with Tyrion, but she would leave the sorrow for afterwards. </p><p>“ What happened to you? I haven’t seen you in days. What have you been up to?”- Lyanna asked Tyrion who she hadn’t seen in some days </p><p>“ Well I left you in the company of my brother. And he told me, he was very happy going out on your adventures.”- Tyrion smirked at his brother when Lyanna looked back at Jaime he was in a mix of fluster and embarrassment<br/>
 <br/>
“ And I enjoyed his company he is certainly a very good partner in crime.”- Lyanna </p><p>She smiled at him, Jaime only glimpsed at her before averting his eyes back to his hands, Lyanna couldn’t think of a reason for him not to look in her eyes, she complimented him and that was all. </p><p>“ What were you doing then?”- Lyanna looked back at Tyrion </p><p>“ Working on a thesis.”- Tyrion said </p><p>“ A thesis, aren’t you too young to be working on a thesis.”- Lyanna asked </p><p>“ No one is overeducated or overdressed, no matter how old or in my situation young.”- Tyrion </p><p>“ I guess so…”- Lyanna </p><p>“ But what was it about it, every time I try to read it you hide it like it’s  some big secret.”- Jaime asked </p><p>“ It’s about human suns .”- Tyrion </p><p>“ What ?”- Both Lyanna and Jaime asked him confused </p><p>“ It’s about people that attract others as flies to the light, or as humans to the sun. It’s about people that are mysterious, or exquisitely picturesque and exotic in a way that everyone just becomes intrigued.”- Tyrion told them     </p><p>“ And who are you basing this on ?”- Jaime asked </p><p>“ Our dear, Lyanna Stark.”- Tyrion </p><p>“ Martell.”- Lyanna told him </p><p>“ What ?”- Tyrion asked </p><p>“ It’s supposed to be Martell, if you are going to put my name in the thesis you might have to put my name as Lyanna Martell.”- Lyanna </p><p>“ It doesn’t sound right. You know.”- Jaime </p><p>“ I know but what can I do ?”- Lyanna </p><p>“ Maybe… Lyanna the desert wolf.”- Jaime </p><p>“ That would be a jackal.”- Tyrion </p><p>“ Well than a jackal you are.”- Jaime laughed </p><p>“There you are.”- Obara said as she came into where they were all </p><p>“ Obara, what are you doing here ?”- Lyanna</p><p>“ Father told him to find you, and see if you were alright, but I’m not alone.”- Obara said going closer to them , and following her came Benjen </p><p>“ Benjen.”-Lyanna said getting up </p><p>“ Ned told me to go after you.”-Benjen said, Lyanna got up and hugged her brother  </p><p>“ Why does he get a hug, and we don’t ?”- Tyrion asked ash him and Jaime got up </p><p>“ Come and get it .”- Lyanna extended her arm to Obara who hugged her </p><p>She could feel Jaime and Tyrion following them, it felt good not to be alone, it definitely felt overly warm, but good. Lyanna calmed down, but the knowledge that in some time, she would have to face what was causing her discomfort, but that was not the plan she had for that night.</p><p>Lya had been asking around, and she knew that the ball that was going to be  held on that night, was the one  most people were going to attend, unlike in the other night Robert Baratheon, were the idiot his brother kept as a friend would retire very quickly to his room, with what ever girl he would lure in to his room. But tonight was different, he was going to stay on the ball because he was going to ask someone in marriage, who the unfortunate girl might be, but that gave  her a window to investigate. </p><p>In the past weeks, she hadn’t gone deep into investigative work as Doran had asked her, she was subtly working on to get information about House Morrigen, and from what she heard, they lost some man some time ago, but people didn’t know why, well she knew. But it was by that, that things died out, no one knew about any payment of anything coming from either the crown, or any major lords, so Lyanna had to decide to invade Robert’s room while the ball was taking place. If she found something in there she could give that information to Doran, so he would have a justifying cause to send his <em>regards</em> to Robert and his brothers.  </p><p>She told no one about it, Lyanna thought on doing it in another day, seeing that her emotional state wasn’t the best, however she knew she wouldn’t get a shot as good as the one she had on that night. So when the Martell’s readied themselves to go to the last big ball before the one on the last day of the tournament, Lyanna kept herself quiet. She noticed Oberyn was quieter than he normally was, but she didn't question it, she knew that when they kept quiet he was usually up to something, Lyanna would try to find out what he had in mind if that night wasn't so decisive.  </p><p>They left for the ballroom, Lyanna was dressed with a pair of pants underneath her dress, because climbing a window was not an easy task, made even more impractical when one was wearing a skirt, that she knew from experience. As soon as they entered the place where the music was loud and people were dancing happily , Lyannna reviewed her plan, she was going to cause a distraction, and then she was going to leave for a few minutes, go into Robert's room and come back to the party, at least that was the plan. </p><p>“ It begins …”- Lyanna whispered to herself </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. A dream of summer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A dream of summer was the theme of the ball, so Lyanna’s dark blue dress wasn’t very on-brand with the theme, she was very grateful for that, because no one looked at her, as her party strolled in being led by Oberyn to a table near the place where the royal family was set. As Lyanna sat down next to her husband and Ellaria he looked around to try and find Robert, but she also saw many people eyeing them, she knew why they were looking at them in such a way, Ellaria being there was out of the common, especially because Lyanna wasn’t used to the carefree way of the Dornish love. </p><p>But Lyanna didn’t give a fuck about what people thought of them, she didn’t care if they watched them, although on that night it would be better for her if no one looked at them. Lyanna waited for some fight, or discussion to take place, it was obvious that at least someone was starting a fight, so she could slip away, the lords from the Stormlands were all drinking a little too much, and were eyeing some Tyrell girls, it was just a question of time until a fight broke out. </p><p>“ You look amused .”- That voice took her out of her thoughtful state </p><p>“ You know me, I love those big and lousy parties.”-Lyanna told Jaime as she turned to look at him</p><p>“ I can bet you cannot wait to get out of here .”- Tyrion who stood next to his brother told her  </p><p>“ I could use a distraction.”- She told them getting up, it was something innocent to them, they would never know what it meant to her </p><p>“ You know what, I may have something for you .”- Tyrion told her and with no other words, he went on, walking in the direction of one of the Stormland lords that were already on his way to being passed out drunk</p><p>“ What is he doing?”- Lyanna whispered a question to Jaime </p><p>“ I don’t know. But if I was you I’d get ready for my escaped.”- Jaime whispered back to  her with a smirk </p><p>They both looked at each other, then back at Tyrion, he whispered something in that one lord’s ear, the younger Lannister looked smug as he turned back and walked away, back to where Lyanna and his brother were standing. </p><p>“ What did you do ?”- Lyanna asked </p><p>“ I lighted a spark close to a powder keg, whether it will catch fire or not I don't know, but I would bet that your distraction will arrive sooner than you think.”- Tyrion told them </p><p>“ What did you do, little brother ?”- Jaime asked </p><p>He had his answer delivered to him when the lord got up and went to talk in an unrespectful way with one of the oldest ladies that from what Lyanna knew was either married or betrothed to one of the lords from the reach. She suspected it must be the man who was less than three steps behind the girl who was now glaring, at the drunk man trying to court the lady. </p><p>“ Thank you so much.”- Lyanna said ducking down and giving Tyrion a kiss on the cheek before leaving the ballroom, stealthily</p><p>“ Ha, I got a kiss.”- Tyrion said looking up to his brother </p><p>“ Oh shut up.”- Jaime told him   </p><p>Her unnoticed exit, put her plan into practice, Lyanna knew that Robert's room was on the fifth floor in the wing next to the one she was in now, she knew she would need to climb up the outside of the castle, which was not a problem the only thing Lyanna was debating how she was going to do find what she needed, she decides to burn that bridge when she got to it. </p><p>The dress was not so full it had only one layer of skirt, so it was not difficult for her to get out of the window and stand on the embellishment of the facade. Brick by brick she climbed without looking down until she reached the fifth floor, she couldn't remember if she had counted right, but when she looked into the bedroom window and saw the flag of the ones with the black deer and the yellow field of the Baratheon near the door she knew she was in the right place. </p><p>The room was almost pitch-dark, there was only a beam of light, entering from under the door. Lyanna entered the room slowly, carefully so the floorboards wouldn’t creak. She slowly went about the room, wondering what she might find, until she came to Robert's study, he didn't have many books, let alone letters, <em>of course,</em> Lyanna thought to herself. Robert wasn’t an ever so slightly cultured person to have books lingering around, and no one liked him enough to waste paper, words, or thoughts on letters to him.  </p><p>Leaned over the table she got a better view of the things that were on that table, but there was nothing that seemed useful, maybe he wasn’t such a dumb ass to leave things around like that.  She was about to move away to look into his things when she heard the door creak. Panic took over Lyanna's head, she looked to the window, but she knew that whoever was opening the door would see her jumping, and for sure the landing wouldn't be the best one, so without much choice, she hid under the desk praying that she wouldn't be discovered. </p><p>Light steps entered the room making no unnecessary noise, clearly whoever it was wasn't drunk, so that probably wasn't Robert. Lyanna began to think of theories about who that was and to wonder if this unknown individual could be a candle even if it was the light footsteps on the other side of the table. Her mind was wandering with theories when a voice came from above. </p><p>“ Baratheon, not even a book, but what can you expect from such a crude and vulgar halfwit .”- The voice was familiar, too familiar, but Lyanna could pinpoint it, she knew it was a man for sure though</p><p>Lya held her breath, as the soft steps sounded again, she heard them getting stiffer and stiffer until she heard the door closing, she waited for at least some moments, before getting back up on her feet very slowly. She took in a deep breath before, looking again, on the table, there was something new. There was a little scroll, with a sigil of a bird, she immediately knew what that was,<em> Little finger</em>, that was enough for her, she got the message and made her way out. </p><p>On the ballroom, the party was still going, even after a brawl that occurred because of a certain lady, Oberyn thought his wife was more intelligent than him, she took advantage of the fight to leave, Oberyn would have done the same, those parties were dreadful, but he had other plans for that night. He waited for the right time to go up to his brother-in-law, to confront him, he stood by watching over him until Rhaegar was alone, and it was at that moment that he did his move. </p><p>“ Prince Rhaegar.”- Oberyn said getting close to him, as the crown prince saw himself in a window of not having any attention </p><p>“ Oberyn, I hadn’t seen you today.”- Rhaegar told him  </p><p>“ Well I wanted to discuss with you a very pressing matter. ”- Oberyn said in a very neutrally, trying to cover up his anger </p><p>“ Tell me then, what can I do for you.”- Rhaegar said very amicably, with a soft smile, sometimes Oberyn had the urge to punch him on his perfect teeth, but it would be too much to do that “ in public “ </p><p>“ I rather not talk about this in public .”- Oberyn </p><p>“ Oh, is something, wrong ?”- Rhaegar asked </p><p>“ It’s about my wife.”- Oberyn said looking Rhaegar dead in his eyes </p><p>It was so perceptive how Rhaegar changed, when the subject of Lyanna came up, he didn’t even have to mention her name. That made him angry, angry because the prince didn’t even try to hide his feelings for a woman that was married to his brother-in-law, but the anger wasn't  the only thing that Oberyn was caught up on. He knew that feeling it was different from rage, that came from the core of his being, it was what made people go to war and kill thousands, it wasn't something completely new but the intensity that Oberyn felt at that moment was something unheard of in his life, he felt  burning  jealousy. </p><p>The jealousy came from so many things, Rhaegar’s apparent feeling for Lyanna, the fact that he knew that at some point Lyanna reciprocate his feelings in the same intensity as his, along with the doubt of whether Lyanna still harboured those feelings for the crown prince, made Oberyn unbearably jealous, he was burning with it. Oberyn liked to burn but not of  jealousy; he usually frowned upon that feeling, however now he saw himself, burning in feverish jealousy.</p><p> “ What happened ? Is she well?  “- Rhaegar asked in a very concerned tone </p><p>“ I rather not discuss it in public.”- Oberyn his tone was harsher but not enough for Rhaegar to catch on to it </p><p>“ Of course, follow me .”- Rhaegar said then turned to go out of the ballroom by one of it’s less evident doors</p><p>Oberyn followed Rhaegar, and as they got out of the loud room, the prince of Dorne saw himself, in a well lighted but empty corridor, he followed his brother-in-law, keeping at least three steps behind him, only stopping when Rhaegar turned back to him. The crown’s prince expression was of unsettling and nervousness, Oberyn had only seen him like that once, when in one of his rare visits to his sister Aegon had gotten ill, and Rhaegar had stayed by his crib the whole time. Oberyn thought of  Rhaegar to be a less than worthy man for his sister, and Lyanna as well, thought his love for his children was the only redeeming quality. And  the knowledge that his feelings for his wife were as intense as Rhaegar’s love for his children, did nothing to help Oberyn calm his heart. </p><p>“ What happened, is Lyanna well?”- Rhaegar asked, Oberyn could hear and see fear on his eye and voice, a fear of loss </p><p>“ No she is not well.”- Oberyn told hi very neutrally, again fishing for his reaction</p><p>“ By the gods, what happened ?”- Rhaegar asked , his face dropped and Oberyn could swear he was paler than he was usually, that convinced Oberyn to not be even one bit merciful </p><p>“ You, you happened .”- Oberyn said looking up into Rhaegar’s eyes </p><p>Rhaegar was taller than Oberyn, but that didn't faze the man who had the reputation as a red viper, he didn't care how tall or how strong someone might be he confronted who he wanted when he wanted, and this moment would be no different. He was not afraid to say what he wanted to the crowned prince, even more inflamed by anger and jealousy, most people would say it was a reckless and foolish action, but Oberyn did not care, if the king was not going to educate his son he would. </p><p>“ Mind you we are only having this conversation because you are the father of my two nephews and husband of my sister whom I love so much, if you were any other person it would not be this kind of confrontation in which we would find ourselves . Lyanna is my wife, and she is no longer yours to torment. She has found peace and love somewhere else, I warn you leave her be, this is your last warning. “- Oberyn told the prince in his most commanding voice, venom prelatically spitting  from his tongue as he said those inflammable words </p><p>“ I would never torment her.”- Rhaegar told him , wasn’t much louder than a whisper, there was sadness there but no anger </p><p>“  Whether you want it or not, you have . She has found peace somewhere else, so to meddle with her life any more. “- Oberyn scolded him </p><p>But something changed. She told him that the distress on Rhaegar’s face became confidence, Oberyn wasn't afraid but was concerned with what that might be, after all Targaryen’s  weren’t known for being the most  balanced of people. </p><p>“She didn’t ask you to tell me that.”- Rhaegar said with a subtle smile </p><p>“ I’m her husband I have the obligation to protect her.”- Oberyn </p><p>“ She can take care of herself pretty well.”- Rhaegar </p><p>“ I know she can, but when it comes to people such as yourself, I know how to put entitled children on their places.”- Oberyn</p><p>“ You’ll never know her.”- Rhaegar warned yet in a neutral voice </p><p>“ And you know her ?”- Oberyn inquired sarcastically</p><p>“ Matter effect I do, I know Lyanna doesn't want peace in her life, she has freedom, adventure and no rules, she dreams of being able to go somewhere no one would judge or  ask anything of her. You’ll never understand her, because you have too much of what she wants, so you take it for granted. If she wants me out of her life she can tell me that herself.  “- Rhaegar<br/>
 <br/>
“ Don’t she will.”- Oberyn provoked </p><p>“ Then we’ll see, what Lyanna Stark truly wants.”- Rhaegar responded to Oberyn’s provocations  <br/>
“ Something it is nice that you remember,  at the end of the day, she calls me husband, not you.”- Oberyn said, and without further ado  Oberyn turned and when away, Leaving Rhaegar alone in that lonely corridor </p><p>The night was full of high spirits and excessive drinking, so when Tyrion arrived at his room he did not expect to have company, especially one so unexpected, but as soon as he entered his chambers he saw sitting on the window frame of his room being illuminated by the dimness of the sunrise. </p><p>“ Who are you, what do you want ?”- Tyrion inquired, squinting his eyes </p><p>“ Are you that drunk ?”- Lyanna asked </p><p>“ Lady Lyanna , I thought we had already settled that I was the heaviest drinker between the both of us.”- Tyrion said in a sleepy voice </p><p>“ Only on your wildest dreams.”- Lyanna </p><p>“ So why have you grace me with your presence this morning, I also have to ask how you got in , because the door was locked? I think.”- Tyrion </p><p>“ There is a window in your room, I thought you could do the maths.”- Lyanna </p><p>“ Well you see my brain is working in a more sluggish way, due to alcohol.”- Tyrion said sitting at the end of his bed </p><p>“ I’m going to need your brain to wake up then .”- Lyanna said walking up to him </p><p>“ And why would that be?”- Tyrion </p><p>“ Because I did something that might get me killed, and if I die I need at least one person to know …”- Lyanna said showing the scroll with Little fingers' crest  </p><p>Tyrion could be in his half drunken state but by Lyanna’s tone of voice and processions he knew that something outrageously scandalous and incriminatory would come to his knowledge. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. I can warm you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This character doesn't have much action is more of character driven chapter. Enjoy the ride &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The prince of Dorne would have liked to admit after he confronted Rhaegar, he felt better, but that wasn’t the truth. He didn’t sleep well that night, reasoning with what Rhaegar had told him, and what he felt, the jealousy he didn't expect to feel, yet it had consumed him. Oberyn thought of what the crown prince said, about Lyanna, and how he would never understand as if Rhaegar would. He thought to himself, maybe when they go back to Dorne maybe Oberyn could take her with him through one of his travels. He would prove Rhaegar wrong! </p><p>That gave him new strength and vigor, he hadn’t slept however he felt a spark of energy, imagining how Lyanna would smile when he told her they would travel around. He imagined her sweet smile, he knew she wasn’t a gentle maiden but, she could fathom her smile being anything but sweet, gentle, and subtle, maybe it was because she could be so stoic. Oberyn went up from his bed, trying not to wake up Ellaria, who was deep into her sleep. </p><p>Silently he walked, towards her room, the sun had only slightly risen on the horizon, not enough to warm the floor as Oberyn walked barefoot to her room. He tapped gently trying not to make too much of a fuzz. As he stood in front of her door, he realized he was being precipitated, yet he brushed it off. He needed to see Lyanna, he realized it made him happy to talk and see her, it brought new light to his day, he didn't want to think of Rhaegar. </p><p>There was no answer to him, he didn’t think it was early tomorrow and Lyanna usually woke up after all of them, she was a being of the night and loved to get into trouble. Before he could knock on the door again, he heard the door cracking, he turned still a little sleepy, to see Lyanna, disheveled and with dark circles under her eyes. </p><p>“ Oh I  thought nobody would be awake at this time.”- Lyanna told Oberyn </p><p>“ Good morning.”- Oberyn said somewhat confused </p><p>“ Good night would be more proper, I haven’t really slept.”- Lyanna said, and Oberyn At the time he noticed the nervousness in Lyanna's voice, she was good at hiding her feelings, but Oberyn had gotten good at noticing the nuances </p><p>“ Are you alright ?”- Oberyn  said as Lyanna walked up to the door of her room </p><p>“ Yeah, I’m just … tired.”- Lyanna </p><p>“ What happened ?”- Oberyn asked drily </p><p>“ Nothing I’m just tire.”- Lyanna responded getting into her room , Oberyn’s mind was slower because of the sleepiness, but his mind began to race with thoughts that were not in the least bit good</p><p>“ Where were you ?”- Oberyn questioned, he understood why Lyanna turned to look at him with a puzzled look, he usually didn’t care what she did but especially today he needed to know </p><p>“ I was doing something. Nothing too important.”- Lyanna turned back and walked to her drawer, he didn’t see her, but she put the scroll from Little finger on her thing trying to make it as unsuspicious as possible </p><p>She had spent the early morning telling Tyrion, about what happened in Dorne and that she had substantial proof that he had done it, the letter was very incriminating, reminding Robert that he owed Lord Baelish a sum of money and some gratitude, for his help in not only funding but making the bridge between the mercenaries and Robert, if that letter came into the light, it was certain that Robert and Baelish would suffer the consequences for it. </p><p>“ Lyanna what were you doing ?”- Oberyn’s voice was rattle when he enquired her </p><p>“ I was doing something, nothing that should concern you.”- Lyanna responded more harshly this time, after all, they had a silent agreement, he did what he wanted, and she did what she wanted of her life, and they just turned a blind eye to it </p><p>“ Well I am just asking for your well-being.”- Oberyn  </p><p>“ I can take care of myself, and you know that .”- Lyanna </p><p>“ Who were you with ?”- Oberyn questioned </p><p>“ By the god Oberyn you are sounding too much like my brother, you have to stop being around Ned. “- Lyanna said undressing, Oberyn again acted strangely looking at the floor not daring to look at her</p><p> “ I just want to know where you were.”- Oberyn knew he was sounding somewhat paranoiac </p><p>“ Oberyn why do you want to know?”- Lyanna asked back at him already dressed in her undergarments</p><p> “ I just want to know, can’t a husband want to know where his wife went?”- Oberyn questioned and regretted it instantly, he sounded too much like those jealous and bossy husbands he mocked and pitied, but there he was wondering if his wife had had an encounter with the dragon prince  </p><p>“Are you sure you are alright? Do you have a fever.”- Lyanna asked getting close to Oberyn  to try and look him in the eyes </p><p>“ I’m alright.”- Oberyn said looking into Lyanna’s eyes</p><p>“ You don’t look alright .”- Lyanna’s voice sounded soothing, she sounded like a wife, they seemed like the perfect couple Oberyn thought to himself </p><p>“ I’m fine, I am just …”- Oberyn uttered, almost </p><p>“ Tired .”- Lyanna answered for him </p><p>“ Yes.”- Oberyn whispered </p><p>Oberyn thought to himself, they looked like a <em>normal</em> couple, a tired husband, and a doting wife, at least that was what the people at King’s Landing, thought should be, he smiled at her, he felt the urge to kiss her then and there, but he held himself back. Lyanna was thinking the same about them acting as a couple, yet she thought of something different, of how it would feel, for Oberyn to kiss her as a husband, for him to hug her as a husband, or even for him to bed her as a husband. <em>No</em>, she thought, <em>Oberyn didn’t bed women like a husband but a lover</em>, she wondered how it would be for Oberyn to bed her like a lover. The thought of it made butterflies on her stomach fly. </p><p>A kiss would be too much, she thought, they weren't there yet, at least it was what she believed,  Lyanna wondered if she kissed him what would he do, at this point the feeling she had for her <em>husband</em>, <em>husband</em> was still something eerie to say, yet he was, and her feelings for him had changed, since the first time she saw him, when they first meet she was certain that she would dread being married to the Dornish prince, yet now she felt something far from a dream. She would love to kiss Oberyn and know what he tasted like. </p><p>“ Would you like to stay ?”- Lyanna said without much thinking, she was surprised by Oberyn’s dazed reaction </p><p>“ What ?”- Oberyn asked, he was definitely not expecting his wife to ask him to stay with her, it took him entirely by surprise  </p><p>“ Uhm, you said you were tired and the bed is big enough for two people, but if you don't want to…”- Lyanna </p><p>“ No! I’ll stay.”- Oberyn insisted </p><p>They both looked into each other's eyes before they turned and got into the bed, it was big enough for three people to fit, there was a big gap between them, Lyanna laid under the blankets, in the far right of the bed, as Oberyn laid closer to the middle, they both laid to their said facing each other. Oberyn was sure as he rested his body on the bed he would fall into a deep sleep, but he found out he couldn’t. </p><p>Lya looked at him with her piercing blue eyes, Oberyn was made aware of how penetrating they were, as blue as the winter roses Rhaegar had once given her, <em>No</em>, blue as the sky after a storm, was a secret warning to those who did not know her and an affirmation to those who did know her was like a storm, Lyanna was intense, intelligent and passionate, perhaps that was the reason Oberyn lost his words when he was near her, but he knew that was not the only reason she was so mesmerizing. </p><p>“ What is it? “- Oberyn asked, he could see Lyanna wanted to tell him something </p><p>“ Have you ever felt...that you couldn’t...that you had so many things to tell someone, but didn’t know how?”- Lyanna enquired, it was almost worrying how sometimes they were thinking the same but too wary to say it</p><p>“ Yes, I  do.”- Oberyn </p><p>Oberyn was warm unlike herself, Lyanna thought. Her brother always told her her feet were cold, especially when they slept all together in the winter she used to torment them by putting her feet up on their thighs. Lyanna was cold-blooded, winter and ice, coursed through the veins of every Stark together with that wolf's blood. </p><p>The red viper on the other hand emanated warmth, he was from the desert, he was like the sun adorning his clothes, his eyes were shaped like the eyes of a red viper. Lyanna wanted to get closer, so she could share the warmth, but she didn't know if it was right, Oberyn had agreed to lie in bed with her, it didn't mean he wanted her close, she overthought. </p><p>“ Do you want to get closer?”- His accented voice sounded very much sweeter than usual </p><p>“ I thought you would have liked some space for yourself.”- Lyanna </p><p>“ Well, what's the point of being in the same bed as someone if you can’t share some of their warmth? Besides, you look like you are almost falling off the bed.”- Oberyn proposed </p><p>“ I’m not very warm.”- Lyanna admitted</p><p>“ I can warm you .”- Oberyn told her, he was so thankful that he had just realized the double meaning of what he had just said after Lyanna reacted to it cuddling closer</p><p>They did exactly cuddle, she only came closer to him, enough for him to feel her breath on his cheeks, he could the ghost of the feeling of her feet near his legs. As she laid her hand on the pillow he put her hand near her face almost cupping cheeks, and Oberyn did the same mirroring her actions. Lyanna then closed her eyes letting her breathing calm down, and as he had before Oberyn mirrored her actions closing his eyes, what he didn’t expect was Lyanna’s hand reaching for him. At this point, it wasn't a surprise to him that his heart started racing, yet he didn’t make a move and shortly holding Lyanna’s hand Oberyn fell into a deep sleep. </p><p>Both Oberyn and Lyanna spent a good deal of time sleeping, both of them hadn’t rested in the night before, Ellaria had seen them sleeping in the same bed, and that put a smile on her face. Ellaria knew of Oberyn’s feelings for Lyanna, and she knew Lyanna had a liking to Oberyn, Ellaria loved them both, and she knew they loved her, so the fact they finally were letting go of their ties prevented him from admitting that they had feelings for each other.  </p><p>The morning went as usual though Lyanna and Oberyn weren’t present at the breakfast, the absence of Lyanna was by that usual, she would wake up either too early or too late to have breakfast with them, Ellaria didn't mind it much she usually had her own plans. However, when they were about the middle of their meal they were interrupted by a knock on the door. </p><p>“ Was Oberyn waiting for someone ?”- Lord Dagos  asked Ellaria, he had to set in front of Ellaria </p><p>“Not that I know of.”- Ellaria told him </p><p>Before they could deliberate more about it, a white knight opened the door. Ser Arthur Dayne was unmistakable, the man was tall, dark-haired, his extremely beautiful with violet eyes and olive skin, were surely the root of many of the wet dreams in court. He was accompanied by handsome Rhaegar, with his deep indigo eyes, his long elegant fingers, he was taller than Ser Arthur. Although he was the most handsome man in the seven kingdoms, no Dornishman or women had a particular fondness for him especially after what he pulled off at Harrenhal. After all, Dornish could forgive but they never forget. </p><p>“ Your Grace.”- Lord Dagos said getting up and bowing to the crown prince </p><p>“ No need for, titles, Lord Manwoody, I was just passing by, and I need to deliver a message.”- Rhaegar’s voice was deep and seductive, but not intentionally Ellaria found it irritating how naturally attractive he was </p><p>“  A message deliver by your grace, must be something of utter importance.”- Ellaria said, she knew Rhaegar was clever enough to understand the sarcasm, but he was also clever enough to not let get to him as his father would </p><p>“ I’m here to talk to lady Lyanna, I know that the tourney will just go on for a couple of days, I want to see her before you guys are gone.”- Rhaegar told Ellaria</p><p>She immediately wanted to punch him, and maybe break one of his perfect placed  teeth, he was so calm, his voice didn’t have malice, it had love, a passion and longing as a lover a man in love, that hasn’t seen his lady love for years or eve centuries, feelings he wasn’t supposed to have for his now sister-in-law. It would be tragic if not pathetic, Ellaria thought. </p><p>“ They aren’t awake yet.”- Ellaria</p><p>“ Oh it’s a shame I didn’t come later.”- Rhaegar lamented</p><p>“ I don’t know if it would help your grace, they had a very ...busy night. They won’t be awake for a considerate time.”- Ellaria told very suggestively, Rhaegar’s face didn’t change, but his breathing denounced his change in mood and that gave Ellaria a slight smirk </p><p>“Well then, if my lady could tell, Lady Lyanna, about my wish to see her, I’ll be eternally in your debt.”- Rhaegar told Ellaria, his change was noticeable to Ellaria’s eyes </p><p>“ I’ll tell, Princess Lyanna, as soon as she’s awake.”- Ellaria told him, the sweetness in her voice clearly sarcastic </p><p>“ Thank you all, may you have a magnificent day.”- Rhaegar told them and went, in a very tense mood </p><p>Lord Dagos, Myles and the rest of the people there, seemed not to pick up Rhaegar’s true intentions. But it was clear that he wanted to talk to Lyanna for some reason, Ellaria swiftly thought it might have something to do to, Oberyn’s quick disappearance in the night before. </p><p>“ Are they sleeping together ?”- Lord Dagos asked Ellaria, although the question bothered her a bit, so she responded rather sarcastically</p><p>“ What do you think ?”- Ellaria </p><p>
  <span>Ellaria ignored Lord Dagos’ surprise, and started to think, on what Oberyn would say, he would certainly have more than a few words of rage, when he woke up and was told about the crown princes’ wishes. Oberyn was going to be enraged, that was more than a certainty. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Shameless man and his respectable lady</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a big one so brace brace yourselves. Stay safe &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was supposed to be a happy day, Oberyn thought, him and Lyanna had made a great step towards being closer to each other, and it all seemed to be going into a more intimate relationship. He would have liked to look at Lyanna when he woke up, but she had already gone away when he opened his eyes. Her side of the bed wasn’t too cold, a sign that she hadn't woken too long before he had. </p><p>So in all good spirits, Oberyn got up and went out of Lyanna’s room to the common area, but she was nowhere to be found. The only person still there was Ellaria who had a wine goblet by her side as she looked out of the balcony of their common area, which had a view of the sea and the docks. </p><p>“ Good morning, my love.”- Oberyn said coming to stand on Ellaria’s side</p><p>Her face was illuminated by the sky, yet the expression on her face was grim to say the least, his paramour wasn’t happy and Oberyn had no idea why. It wasn’t because of Lyanna of course, as Oberyn had discovered on that trip, Ellaria and Lyanna already shared a relationship, so he couldn’t stop his curiosity. </p><p>“ What happened, why do you look so...sorrowful?”- Oberyn aske as he played with on of the strands of Ellaria's hair </p><p>“ Something you are not going to like.”- Ellaria told Oberyn looking over to him </p><p>Lyanna had woken up, because of a ray of sunshine that bathed his face, Lya would have woken Oberyn, but he seemed to be overcome by such peace and tranquillity, that she decided to let him sleep, so Lyanna silently dressed up, took the sword Jaime had given her, and left her room by the balcony, something she had already become almost proficient at. </p><p>She knew Jaime would be on his shift taking care of the children of the crown pirnce and princess, and seeing that the crown prince would be too busy with his required presence at the tourney, he wouldn’t be around. There wasn't the only reason Lya was feeling better, in the time she had come to King's Landing, Jaime’s golden head started to bring Lyanna good feelings every time she had seen him. Howland was there too, she had presented Howland to Jaime, at some point he started to join them more. She could see the difference between them had in some way brought them closer.</p><p>Jaime was a proper knight, the result of tradition, he wouldn't usually swear or say anything out of  the most orthodox things, yet he was a soul who wanted desperately to be free. And Howland was the heir of the Reed, a house for the Neck, a house looked down upon by most southern houses; he was shy but an adventurer at heart. The three of them talked about, travelling the world even if those were just deviations or dreams that would never come to be concrete. After all, dreaming was priceless and even if he wasn't Jaime shit gold, or so they had been thought. </p><p>“ You should fight in the tournament.”- Lyanna told Jaime as they crossed swords, they usually trained and played with them when they were together </p><p>“ You should, you’d easily win.”- Howland sat on the grass of the privet garden they usually kept to, he had Aegon on his lap, held Rhaenys’ hand as she played with her cat Balerion, Howland told Jaime </p><p>“ I can’t .”- Jaime said as he dodged an attack from Lyanna</p><p>“ Your father can’t stop you if you wanted to do it.”- Lyanna </p><p>“ I have to be cautious Lya, the king would not like if I won, and my father and Aerys’ relationship is already not good, I fear what could happen if I got myself into the tourney.”- Jaime </p><p>“ I would do it if I could.”- Lyanna</p><p>“ If you did, death would be a very almost certain.”- Jaime </p><p>“ I’m not afraid of death.”- Lyanna told him as they classed swords again </p><p>“ I can attest to that .”- Howland </p><p>“What do you fear then, Wolfy ?" - Jaime questioned her, rather teasingly </p><p>“A cage...To stay behind bars, until use and old age make me accept them, and all chance of doing great deeds is gone...Beyond recall or desire.”- Lyanna </p><p>“ You are a daughter of the warden of the north, married to a prince of Dorne. I do not think that will be your fate.”- Jaime </p><p>“ And that is where you are wrong, we all find ourselves in cages and chains, breaking them is the goal, but to break the chains you have to break with what forms you, and that is the most difficult thing.”- Lyanna </p><p>“ I didn’t know you two were philosophers, cages and chains. At the end everything is just <em>confetti</em>.”- Howland scoffed at the terms and metaphors Jaime talked about as they trained with their swords </p><p>“ I mean why should I fear death, before long we will all be dead and be merely vermin food. “- Lyanna </p><p>“ My father always says the same thing, he says, only the legacy of the family remains.”- Jaime imitated the voice of his father </p><p>“ Sometime I wish I was no one.”- Lyanna </p><p>“ Haven’t we all?”- Howland questioned </p><p>“ If we were no one, I’d be a pirate, you crannogmen would be a babysitter, and you Golden locks, would be … a mercenary.”- Lyanna told them </p><p>“ Maybe it will happen someday.”- Howland </p><p>“ Yeah, and I will walk into a desert and become a wolf of the desert.”- Lyanna </p><p>“ Jackal.”- Jaime </p><p>“ Yes, a jackal.”- Lyanna teased, looking back at Jaime’s green eyes </p><p>“ Speaking of deserts, where is Obara?”- Howland asked </p><p>“ She is on the tourney, probably with her father...But the true question is when is Jaime going to take part on the tourney.”- Lyanna </p><p>“ Wolfy.”- Jaime warned</p><p>“ You want to do it, you know you do, but you just don’t think you can.”- Lyanna </p><p>“ I can win, I just don’t want to make a mistake.”- Jaime </p><p>“ Oh don’t be coy, the insane couldn't kill you even if he wanted to.”- Lyanna</p><p>“ Lyanna, don’t speak those words out loud.”- Jaime warned now in a more serious tone</p><p>“ Jaime you are a hostage here, even your majesty as out of his mind as he is, knows that, you have nothing to fear for now, you should not disconnect yourself from what you love most.”- Lyanna  </p><p>“ I’m not getting anything out of this even if I win, I will only cause more trouble.”- Jaime said coyly </p><p>“ If you win, I’ll give you a kiss.”- Lyanna said rather bluntly </p><p>“ Wolfy you are married.”- Jaime </p><p>“ I’ll kiss you any ways Golden locks, you win, I’ll kiss. It’s a deal, take it or leave it.”-Lyanna challenged, she saw Jaime's features intensify </p><p>“ You can’t be serious.”- Jaime </p><p>“ I can bet my ass, I’m serious.”- Lyanna </p><p>“ Oh, if you’re putting your ass on the line… I guess she is very serious .”- Howland told Jaime </p><p>“ Language, I don’t want the prince to think I have something to do with teaching his children bad language.”- Jaime </p><p>“ I will never understand you southern, almost all the curse words I know I learned from my parents… But don’t try to change the subject. ”- Lyanna </p><p>“ There is nothing to be discussed Lya, life isn’t always what we want, I know this may be my last chance to joust for some time, but… I have ...I’ll deal with it.”- Jaime <br/>
 <br/>
“ So you aren’t going to do it even if I kiss you?”- Lyanna asked bluntly </p><p>“ It’s a tempting offer, but … I’ll have to refuse it.”- Jaime said, trying to sound far more responsible than he usually would be </p><p>“ What about a dare ?”- Lyanna asked rather maliciously </p><p>“ Lya don’t .”- Howland knew it was a road with no return, but it wouldn't hurt to warn </p><p>“ A dare ?”- Jaime asked </p><p>“ Tyrion told me you never back of a dare, specially this one involving tourneys.”- Lyanna </p><p>“ Tyrion has to stop telling you things, that don't concern him.”- Jaime </p><p>“ I dare you to participate on the tourney, not win, participate. And if you do, you can dare me to do anything.”- Lyanna </p><p>“ Oh shit.”- Howland </p><p>“ Anything ?”- Jaime asked rather surprised </p><p>“ And if you win, you have a double dare.”- Lyanna </p><p>“ What is a double dare?”-Jaime </p><p>“ You can dare her to do anything , twice.”- Howland explained </p><p>“ So are you in, or are you going to chicken out of it ?”- Lyanna extended her hand to Jaime </p><p>“ I’m a lion not a chicken.”- Jaime </p><p>“ Well , doesn’t seem like it.”- Lyanna </p><p>“ So if I dare you to eat shit twice…”- Jaime </p><p>“ I’ll eat shit...twice.”- Lyanna </p><p>“ You desperately want me to do this don’t you ?”- Jaime </p><p>“ Desperate times require desperate measures, my friend.”- Lyanna </p><p>“ Guess what, you just got yourself a deal.”- Jaime said shaking Lyanna’s hand with a firm grip </p><p>“ Seven hells this is going to be <em>good</em>.”- Howland </p><p>“ Oh and language .”- Lyanna taunted Jaime as they shock hands</p><p>At that exact moment she thought, she would miss them. When the tourney came to an end she went back to Dorne, and maybe she would never see them again so these memories, of them together acting as young naïve children, that didn’t have to take in account everything out of that place, that little garden, Lyanna felt good there leaving all the filth and power hungry people out. It felt genuine, it gave Lyanna a sensation of security. </p><p>The good feelings Lyanna’s had been sensing, were in no shape or form echoing the panic Oberyn was experiencing. Ellaria had very calmly told him about Rhaegar’s visit, because she knew how his reaction would unfold. Oberyn would not react well to say it mildly, he stormed off their common rooms, she knew he was going to be enraged for Rhaegar’s request, because Lyanna could never refuse a crown prince.</p><p>What she didn’t expect was the panic, Oberyn wasn’t a man to be easily frightened, he was a viper after all, and his scales were tough, but in the moment Oberyn concluded immediately that Rhaegar had taken his warning as a challenge, he more than anyone knew, man he knew what man could do when challenged especially when it concerned a woman, specially one who was as attractive and as alluring Lyanna was. </p><p>The red viper stormed out of their quarter followed by Ellaria, he went first to the box where the Martell’s watched the tourney, there was only lord Dagos, his children and Obara. </p><p>“ Hello my dear.”- Oberyn told his daughter </p><p>“ Hey … You look, distressed is everything alright ?”- Obara asked looking at her father </p><p>“ No … I’m looking for your Lyanna have you seen her.”- Oberyn asked his daughter as he looked around </p><p>His dishevelled look didn't ring any alarm to everyone around them, they were too invested on the fight, happening, between Ser Sandor Clegane the hound and a minor lord from the reach, all the lord and ladies were so attentive to their fight that they also didn’t seem to miss the presence of the crown prince. Rhaegar was nowhere to be seen, his sister was not there either, but that wasn’t what made Oberyn feel shivers down his spine.</p><p>“ I’m sorry father I haven’t seen her today.”- Obara told her father </p><p>“ Thank you my dear.”- Oberyn said and went away in a swift moment </p><p>“ Do you need anything father ? Did something happen with Lya ?”- Obara </p><p>“ I don't know yet, keep your eye out for her would? If she shows up, tell her I want to ask her about something. “- Oberyn looked at his daughter, before starting to look for his wife somewhere else  </p><p>“ Maybe …”- Obara muttered </p><p>“ Maybe what , my dear ?”- Oberyn </p><p>“ Maybe you can find her in the garden near Aunt Elia’s quarters .”- Obara told him </p><p>“ Near where ?”- Oberyn turned back to his daughter who didn’t seem to </p><p>“ You know the garden, the closed garden just outside aunt Elia’s quarters, where usually Rhaenys and Aegon stay, Lyanna usually stays there.”- Obara </p><p>In his sister's garden, too close to Rhaegar, he thought to himself. So without further ado Oberyn, ran over to his sisters garden, Oberyn would say he was about to have a panic attack, in his conception he was at a more emotional field moment. As he strolled towards the  garden Oberyn tried to tidy himself up as much as he could, looking panicked and dishevelled would nothing for the situation. </p><p>Oberyn certainly didn't expect to feel so relieved to see Lyanna when he reached the paradise where she was, together with the boy Reed, his nephews and the young lion, all together. The sheer feeling of relief of seeing Lyanna safe should have surprised him, but at that point Oberyn wasn't being surprised about the feelings that that winter maiden was and had made him experience.  </p><p> “ Oberyn ?”- Lyanna acknowledged his presence, lowering the sword in her hand that she had clashed playfully with Jaime Lannister ‘s sword </p><p>“ Prince Oberyn.”- Jaime turned to look at him and greeted with the title</p><p>“ I hope I’m not disturbing.”- Oberyn told them in a very soft voice </p><p>“ Your not.”- Lyanna </p><p>“ Uncle Obe.”- Rhaenys interrupting them running towards Oberyn </p><p>“ Hello, sweetheart.”- Oberyn got her up on his arms </p><p>“ Are you staying to play with us ?” - Rhaenys asked looking him with her big and curious eyes </p><p>“ Of course I will.”- Oberyn said walking closer to where Howland sat</p><p>Rhaenys played with Balerion, while Lyanna and Jaime spared, it was a beautiful dance, Oberyn could see they were both being playful and not fighting to hurt each other, Oberyn had seen Lyanna when she tried to hurt someone. It made Oberyn happy to see the smile that Lyanna had on her face when her and Jaime were doing that somewhat dance of sword, yet the happiness didn’t happen to come alone, it also came with a more tenuous feeling similar to something Oberyn had felt in the recent past, he immediately knew it was jealousy. It somewhat confused him, although before he could fully realize that the voice of his niece came to his ear.</p><p>“ Can we play tag ?”- Rhaenys asked with her hopeful eyes looking at Lyanna </p><p>“Of course we can .”- Lyanna lowered her sword looking back from Rhaenys to Jaime </p><p>“ Lads, I don’t think I can play because I’m fairly sure if I get up, and try to make Egg walked, he will immediately land face first on ground.”- Howland said in an intendedly humorous way that made them all laugh </p><p>They started to play the game of <em>tag</em>, which consisted of, Howland watching they with a little Aegon laughing so much as his uncle, sister,  aunt and his Kingsguard guardian running after each other,  Jaime Lannister and Lyanna Stark and running around each other and every time Rhaenys had the tag, stop, so she could pass the tag to them, and Oberyn laughing as all of them were but not putting so much of himself into the game as the young lion and his wolfish wife were. </p><p>“ Oh come on Oberyn, don’t play dead.”- Lyanna his wife playfully </p><p>“ I’m not playing dead, I'm just not running around unnecessarily.”- Oberyn responded rather snarkily </p><p>“ Of course because you are the cold-minded, forward thinking man of the century, huh?”- Lyanna responded on the sarcastically charged way Oberyn knew she would </p><p>“ I might not be the coldest- headed man to have to leave, but I have my moments.”-Oberyn  </p><p>“  I call it bullshit.”- Lyanna </p><p>“ Ahhh, there are kid here, and I’m the one who I'm going to be made responsible if they learn any bad language, please tone it down.”- Jaime said as he ran after Rhaenys </p><p>“ Don’t worry, young Jaime, nothing any of you say, is something I won’t have said close to them. So you can blame it on me .”- Oberyn </p><p>“ So you have had a dirty mouth all along ?”- Jaime asked putting his hands on his hip and looking back at Rhaenys</p><p>“ Don’t deviate, if we are playing you should play shouldn’t he Rhaenys ?”-  Lyanna</p><p>“ Using my niece against me, that’s low a low blow Stark.”- Oberyn </p><p>“ Maybe...But I didn’t know you were concerned about the blows I throw at you.”- Lyanna </p><p>“ Let’s just say I know the type of attacks that you have, and I prefer to keep myself out of it.”- Oberyn </p><p>“ Who would have thought, you're thinking before jumping. Your age has finally weighed down on your shoulders, what a pity.”- Lyanna teased him, she knew messing with Oberyn especially referring to his age would get herself a reaction </p><p>However, she wasn’t expecting the reaction he had, she could see the change in his eyes. Oberyn had viper-like eyes, yet when usually Lyanna looked at him, they looked sweetly, now they looked as far as possible from sweetly, there were a lot of feelings there,  determination with hints of lust. </p><p>“ Rhaenys sweetheart, give your uncle the tag, please.”- Oberyn asked of Rhaenys with a voice different from he had talked to her before </p><p>Before Rhaenys got close to her uncle , Lyanna started to run which didn’t help her much because Oberyn moved as fast as the lunge of a cobra, she managed to dodge his first attempt to tackle her and managed to duck, she thought she could dodge Oberyn's second attack, but the prince of Dorne foresaw what his wife would try to do, and managed to tackle her to the ground i the middle of the garden . </p><p>“ I got you.”- Oberyn </p><p>“ You did you, definitely did.”- Lyanna laughed as Oberyn towered over her when the both of them laid flat on the group  </p><p>“ What was that thing about my age ?”- Oberyn asked rather seductively looking deep into Lya’s eyes </p><p>“ I said … hahaha, I said the weight of your age had gotten to you. “- Lyanna laughed </p><p>“ If I were you I would take that back .”- Oberyn </p><p>“ Or what ?”- Lyanna </p><p>“ Well… I’ll tickle you to death.”- Oberyn </p><p>“ Oh I’d like to see that ....”- Lyanna </p><p>“ Is it t possible that you are such shameless man Oberyn.”- His sister’s voice was always a blessing, even when she was reprimanding him </p><p>“ Hello Elia .”- Oberyn looked up to his sister </p><p>“ Tackling your wife to the ground in such a brutish way, in front of my children, and also counting that your wife is a respectable lady, a princess of Dorne, what would people think if they see you in this way ?”- Elia scold Oberyn </p><p>“ Dear sister, I thought you knew me better than that, I don’t give a damn for what the people of King’s Landing, think of me .”-Oberyn said getting up and helping Lyanna to get up </p><p>“ Your hair.”- Lyanna pointed at some leafs that had gotten stuck on Oberyn’s obsidian black hair </p><p>“ Maybe you are not as concerned, but your wife is deserving of respect, so I ask you to pull yourself together Oberyn .”- Elia </p><p>“ Alright Elia.”-  Oberyn said reluctantly </p><p>“ Have lunch with us, it would be a blessing if you do .”- Elia smiled at Lyanna </p><p>Oberyn looked over his sisters shoulder and not very distant from them, there was Jaime and Rhaenys , together with Howland who held Aegon n his arms, and next to the crannogmen there they were, the queen Rhaella who looked happier when she wasn’t on the presence of her dreaded husband, and her two sons, the young toddler that Viserys still was, and Rhaegar who was trying no to make clear he had been staring and Oberyn and Lyanna while they rolled around in the garden . </p><p>“ I don’t know maybe we should...”- Lyanna </p><p>“ Why shouldn’t we, it’d be … nice.”- Oberyn said half looking back at Rhaegar who was giving both of them glances, Oberyn thought to himself it would truly be nice to be able to annoying a certain indigo-eyed prince </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. She was no longer there</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm sorry for taking longer than expected to write this chapter guys, but rest assured it was worth it, this is a tense chapter, so brace yourselves &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was no way to feel peaceful or calm in that situation, Lyanna knew that before they had even sat on the table, being guarded by Arthur and Jaime each standing in one corner of the door. The table where they all sat was big, but not big enough, in her view. She sat in front of Oberyn, at her right at Elia, who sat at the side of her husband, who decide to sit on the end of the table as the host of that very unseemly meal, Rhaella sat across from her son and Oberyn sat to Rhaella's right in front of Lyanna .</p><p>The children were sited on the other end of the table, with a  Septa of the Faith of the Seven taking care of them, Lyanna wasn’t used to seeing a Septa looking after children, the first time she had seen a Septa was when she first left the North. In Winterfell, they usually had a servant usually an older woman take care the children, until they were apt to be thought by the Maester of Winterfell, Lyanna missed Old Nan, but she shouldn’t be thinking of Old Nan, Lyanna was turning her thoughts away from the situation to try and calm herself down because if she had to, to become fully aware of what was happening, and how dangerous the situation Oberyn and Lyanna had gotten themselves into was.</p><p>“ So Lady Lyanna...or would it be Princess ?”- Lyanna heard a feminine voice calling her, when he looked up she saw an indigo pair eyes looking at her, they weren’t as handsome as the crown prince they were more beautiful </p><p>“ I don’t mind being addressed just by Lyanna, your grace.”- Lyanna told Queen Rhaella </p><p>She had a soft voice, beautiful and alluring, just like her son, but she had less of an intensity, Lyanna thought the will to live and intensity faded with time, but that could be counterargument, her husband’s eyes were as intensive and even more crazy than they might have been in his youth, so Lyanna concluded than that being married to a mad man, would take all the will out of anyone, she felt thankful on that moment that Oberyn wasn’t a mad man, at least not as out of his mind as the King clearly. </p><p>“ Lyanna then how have you been liking Dorne ? I’m sure the climate is not accustomed to, although you seem happy regardless.”- Rhaella sweet voice was soothing in that situation </p><p>“ I admit it took some getting used to, I did go through toons and toons of lotions and sunblocks , but it’s an enthralling place, the food is more varied, and sleeping with the window open won't kill you with hypothermia. So yes I feel good to leave in Dorne.”- Lyanna told her, she could catch a glance of Oberyn smiling sweetly, he didn’t know why but her theories were in him being happy that she had just attested that she was happy in front of Rhaegar </p><p>“ It’s very good that you like the place you live, so many young girls don’t.”- Rhaella </p><p>“ In all honesty wouldn’t call myself a young girl, your grace.”- Lyanna </p><p>“ I’d be more appropriated to call you a half wolf, half human, wild lady, would be more accurate.”- Oberyn said wanting to make “certain” people uncomfortable</p><p>“ Oberyn, there is no way of calling your wife.”- Elia averted her brother </p><p>“ No, I think he is very much right on that side, I’m more of a wild she-wolf than a lady, at least is what my father called me.”- Lyanna said looking back at her husband, and he gave her a very unsubtle wink</p><p>“ A wild she-wolf and a red viper, I wonder what kind of offspring could come from this, if you can call them that, maybe a pack  would be more appropriate.”- Oberyn wondered, his voice full of his more usual venom </p><p>Even though they were doing  the talking Oberyn could listen to the crown prince’s breath catch, Obe almost wished that Rhaegar had been eating or drinking, but sadly he wasn’t. Oberyn could feel the indigo eyes at the end of the table staring at his face, subtly yet in a very unflattering way, he would guess the crown prince would want his head, but he could never act on it. Oberyn planned to say some more provocative and insinuating, when he was about to say another comment, he felt a kick on his leg, he thought it was his sister warning him against it, however he was faced with his wife looking at him, trying to silently hinting him to be more cautious. </p><p>He would usually wouldn’t comply but Lyanna seemed to be hiding; she was distressed, and nervous so for he decided that the jabs he had on Rhaegar were sufficient. It was enough for him just to listen to Rhaella, and his sister do small talk with Lyanna and Howland, while Rhaegar didn’t say a word, the kids babbled about playing with a ball. Clearly Obe hadn’t seen Jaime holding his laugh when he had mentioned their possible future offspring, she knew Oberyn was testing the patience of the crown prince, so she took upon herself to warn him against testing the patient of their host, even if he was their brother-in-law. </p><p>For the rest of the duration of the meal Oberyn kept himself on check, as soon as it was over Lyanna looked like she couldn't wait to get out of there, so Oberyn being a <em>good husband</em> told his sister he and Lyanna had to go verify if Obara was well. They both knew they hadn’t been the most convincing, yet they also knew no one would call them out even if they knew they were lying, after all King’s Landing was a city plagued by lies, so the inoffensive ones did seem like something already regarded as trivial. </p><p>Then just like that Lyanna and Oberyn just walked away arm in arm, Oberyn could feel the tender way Lyanna's body was moving, Obe had a hint of how anxious Lya was, however, only when they found themselves in an empty corridor and closer to his quarters did he come to understand his wife's feelings completely. </p><p>It was accurate to say Oberyn had little to no idea what his wife was about to do, but he had never been at the end of her projection of rage and being the target of her wrath. He knew he was in trouble , when as soon as they got to the corridor near the quarters the Martell’s were using, Lyanna suddenly turned  to Oberyn , and swiftly punched his arm without second thoughts. Oberyn was utterly blindsided by her actions only coming to realize  what his wife had done, when he felt the characteristic pain and burning on the muscles of his arm from her punch . </p><p>“ Ahhh.”- Oberyn shrieked</p><p>“ Why !?! In the name of the god, why Oberyn !?! “- Lyanna raged, she tried to make her voice as low as she could, so it came across as an enraged whisper more than anything</p><p>“ I could ask you the same. Why did you punch me ?”- Oberyn asked taken aback, turning to look at Lyanna, as he held with his other hand the spot she had punched </p><p>“ I knew you were reckless, but I’ll admit I didn’t know you were idiotic too!”- Lyanna told him in the same enraged tone </p><p>“ Again , I don’t know what are you angry about .”- Oberyn </p><p>“ You know damn well what you did. Provoking the crown prince, how reckless can you be. He might be your brother-in-law but, you know Targaryen’s don’t have a very good record with being sensible and composed. So what in seven hells were you thinking. Enticing him, trying to bait him into doing something, provoking the other lords is already a dangerous game, but provoking the crown prince, that is downright crazy. ”- Lyanna </p><p>“ You of all people is calling me out for being reckless!”- Oberyn asked in a sarcastic tone, if she was going to vent at him, he might as well take some shots at her </p><p>“ I didn’t decide it was funny to act like a man child, and rub salt on a still very open and unattended wound!”- Lyanna  </p><p>“ Oh I get it, I’m the reckless man child, and you are the sensible and level-headed wife, I’m sorry if I made you embarrassed.”- Oberyn said in a nasty and poisonous way only he knew he could  </p><p>“ I didn't say that .”- Lyanna argued </p><p>“ Because if we are talking about reckless behaviour, you are not an example or absolved of his own guilt.”- Oberyn </p><p>“ Don’t try to flip the situation, you acted as a jealous little boy fitting for the last cake, you have no right to try and put me in that spot.”- Lyanna countered</p><p>“ Oh don’t I. I think I do because the whole reason of you being stuck with me, sweet cheeks is entirely and completely of your doing, not mine.”- Oberyn was now speaking of a place of anger deep down he knew his anger was directed to Rhaegar, and he shouldn’t be taking it out on Lyanna, he knew he shouldn’t have, but he was a hot-headed reckless man he would only have the time to regret doing it </p><p>The anger on Lyanna’s eyes didn’t burn out by Oberyn’s words, it only inflamed it more, it would have scared any plain man to look into those ice eyes, Oberyn on the other hand was no plain man. He knew the fire that was burning in her, he would have never thought he would ever find that type of fire in someone so stoic as Lyanna once was. </p><p>“ You are only bound to me by god and marriage because you decided that it was a good idea to be a naïve little girl and, fall for a knight in shining armour, there was only one problem: he was already married. So as I see we are both, idiotic, naïve and childish people.”- Oberyn said, he never thought he would put those things on the light, yet on hi hot headed and most reckless moment </p><p>“ You know nothing of what I did, you have the life many wish to have, you are free to do what, whenever you one. Who are you to judge others, when you have so  little holding you down and pulling and binding you into something you don't want, it's easy to talk when you have several paths to follow.”- Lyanna scolded Oberyn, if he was a more cool-headed man he would have stopped a try to analyse what she was telling him, but then again Oberyn was not that </p><p>“ It is easy to talk, when you don’t face a matter out, when you hide under an alias or an armour such as a knight of a laughing tree, yet your acts speak of recklessness as much as mine.”-Oberyn</p><p>The fact that Oberyn knew about the letters weren’t a surprise to Lyanna, but the  knight of  the laughing tree was a secret, locked away in her heart, few knew of it, she did, Howland did, Rhaegar did  and now Oberyn did. She didn’t let him know how much she was stunned at the fact that he knew about it. Lyanna promised herself she wouldn’t let him get to her with that, no one would, she did what she did, and had nothing to be ashamed about, that she knew. </p><p>“ Is it rich ? You know nothing about what I do, yet you judge me. But what makes me petty your situation so much, is that someday  Oberyn Nymeros Martell you are going to get yourself in such complication situation, you will not be able, to talk, flash your name, title, or even fuck your way out of it. You will make me a widow and your children orphans with your disregard, scorn and poison.”- Lyanna told him,she wasn’t sounding enraged any more, but disappointed, with a cynicism that Oberyn thought he would never hear, and that certainly hurt more than if she just called him a retard or punched him twenty times </p><p>“ So you are cursing now ? I didn’t know you were a witch.”- Oberyn didn’t know very well how to counter what Lyanna had just said</p><p>“ Lesser man would prefer to call me shrew, but which isn't new for my ears, but I don’t curse. I speak the truth, your tongue will kill you one day. But in the heat of your emotions you don't think about who is left behind to mourn you and feel the consequences, after your body has cooled down. Blame me all you want, it won’t change things Oberyn. “- Lyanna told him in the same cynic way she had, he could listen to a hint of sorrow </p><p>That mild hint of sorrow was what brought Oberyn down from his high of emotions, she had projected his anger into Lyanna, he didn't mean to, but he was too late to take it back, when he felt the feeling of regret spreading on his chest , Lyanna was already gone not to their common settings but somewhere else, probably somewhere she could put her rage out without being bothered. Oberyn had seen her swiftly wiping away a tear as she almost literally ran from him, all he wanted was to run towards her and apologize as he realized the things he had said. But she was no longer there. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. They shit gold and taste of mint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lannisters are not the only ones who always pay their debts</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The unsaid words were what gave Oberyn the biggest feeling of regret, Lyanna had disappeared for the duration of the entire day, after the heated argument they had, she only returned to their quarters when night had already fallen, and they were all having dinner Lyanna only wished them all goodnight as she walked quickly to her room without even looking at them.</p><p>Ellaria asked Oberyn what had happened to her, but Obe preferred to tell her after when they were readying themselves to bed, he told Ellaria what happened and earned himself another punch to his arm. He had the night to sleep on what happened and Ellaria urging him to tell her he was sorry, he decided he would ask for her forgiveness as soon as he saw her, but when he woke up in the morning of the last day of that dreaded tournament Lyanna had already vanished. </p><p>Oberyn was feeling like crap, he had no clue where Lyanna would be and chances were they wouldn’t see each other until their last moments in King's Landing, he didn't desire to only be able to do the dirty laundry only when they got back to Dorne. Thought he didn’t blame her, he had been an asshole with her and had vented his anger and dissatisfaction on her, he would have done the same if he was on her shoes. <br/> <br/>So he just followed his daughter and fellow Dornishman, to the same place they had been watching the tournament, and what was his surprise when he saw Lyanna sited there alone, her clothes black as if she was not at a tournament but at a funeral. Her face was grim, her hair was loose and her eyes were fixed in one of the sides of the arena. Oberyn looked back at Ellaria who with her eyes urged Oberyn to do something, he decided against acting hastily, his hot head had already put him in that situation. </p><p>So they all sat at their places, Lyanna seemed rather unemotional, she looked as stoic as she had first come to Dorne, that made Oberyn slightly more than he already was. He sat upright looking at the arena as she was, but giving her fleeting glances,  wishing she would look at him, yearning for a smile or even a  glance, but she gave him nothing, he would have focused totally on Lyanna, if Obara hadn’t blurted out, and called for everyone’s attention. </p><p>“ I cannot believe it.”-Obara said</p><p>“ What ?”- Myles asked </p><p>“ Look, it's Ser. Jaime.”- Obara uttered pointing at, the left side of the arena </p><p>Most people in the arena were now looking at the young knight, he was using his <em>Kingsguard</em> white armour, but people could differ him from the others because of the red horse belt and details on the saddle. Ser Jaime hadn’t fought in that tournament, so said because he had been recovering from an injury, others speculated that he was taking some time off from fighting, the most scandalous however said it was because of the King, they said Lord Tywin had heavily advised his son against doing it because of the King. </p><p>However <em>there he was</em>, people started to cheer for him, which was no surprise the <em>young lion</em> was as loved as his father was feared. All of them southern nobles loved a good-looking knight that held the standards and code of knighthood, as their main standard, it also didn’t hurt that Jaime was a young and rich boy that had been born to one of the most powerful and if not the most, one of the most wealthy families in Westeros. <em>What was there not to like about him ? </em></p><p>It seemed he had the favour of the people and of the nobles, but it was at <em>that</em> moment Oberyn’s eye was caught up to something else. His wife, the stoic winter maiden, was not so stoic any more, she was set at Oberyn’s left, she was almost on the way to the view to Jaime. Oberyn caught in a transitory glimpse he gave her, she was looking at Jaime, and she had a subtle smile, that most people wouldn’t have seen, but someone that had passed time with Lyanna would definitely notice that nuanced move of her expression. </p><p>The prince of Dorne looked back and forth between his wife and the young lion knight, the conclusion was obvious, they had been passing all the days together, from what he knew her and Jaime had come to like each other very much, he had given her that sword. It dawned on Oberyn, that maybe, they were more than friends. Oberyn felt the jealousy come up yet also feeling that he deserved it. He had spent too much of his time denying his feelings for Lyanna, and the rest of that time making the grave mistake of venting his frustrations on her. However, the fact that Obe knew he was responsible for Lyanna finding another shoulder and other lips to be with didn’t make him less envious of young Jaime.   </p><p>While Oberyn was mustering his feelings and trying to figure out  a way of making amends with his wife. Lyanna had mixed feelings, Jaime had just won their bet she thought what he was going to demand of her, though she speculated it wouldn’t be something humiliating. The possibility of it gave her a feeling of anxiety, but at the same time of thrill. On the other hand Jaime hadn’t won the tournament, and that would only intensify the feeling, if he managed to pull that off, he would have two free rein demands, Lyanna thought on what those two demands would be. </p><p>Lyanna wondered about the possibilities, some more inoffensive than others, her mind however thought on only one thing. What if he asked for something more than <em>a mere kiss</em>, Lyanna had never been with a man, though she was married to her and Oberyn had never been together, not many people knew that, but he wondered what would be like if she and Jaime did do <em>it</em>. </p><p>She wasn't afraid of it, Jaime didn't seem like the type of man to want something rough, on the other hadn't he was on the <em>Kingsguard</em> for more than a year and a half now, more than a year and a half without having relieved himself, suddenly the theory that perhaps Jaime's intentions would lie in something far less chaste than a kiss was getting farther from a theory becoming something of a prediction, and that didn't bother Lyanna. </p><p>Perhaps this was because Lyanna had incorporated some of the Dornish notions into her life about intimacies such as sex but also that if it happened, the intimacies they might come to share would not have to become a full on affair, like Arthur and Elia's, with stolen glances, fleeting touches hidden kisses, it could just be a once and done thing, <em>a fuck between friends</em>. That idea was tempting in various ways, Lyanna had to admit, even if it didn't come to happen the idea of it would always entice and fascinating to the winter maiden. </p><p>It would be wrong to think too much on it, the older more proper woman that was mostly repressed on her head told her, but Lyanna’s head wanted to think of the details, of how her dark brown hair would tangle with his gold blond hair, how it would feel to have him kiss her neck, a how the feeling of him inside her would give her pleasure, the anxiety that had a moment before characterized her opinion of that, was shifted to an acceptance and even an eagerness she would have never pictured before that very moment. </p><p>Her eyes were fixed on Jaime as were the eyes of most people in the arena, but her thought had diverged from the fight. She gave him a soft smile, and before he rode towards his opponent, Jaime quickly looked at Lyanna without moving his head, as not to make it obvious where he was looking and blinked letting a smirk graze over his lips.  </p><p>“ Do you think he is going to win?”- Lyanna  heard Obara asking </p><p>“ Most likely.”- Lyanna muttered without looking back, thought her voice sounded too attracted for her own liking</p><p>She listened to Oberyn’s breath catch, even though it was something she hadn’t listened to too often, it was rather characteristic. “What was he nervous about ?” Lyanna asked herself, Oberyn was very much the type to be enticed by the fact that his wife would fuck another man than get jealous about it. Then again she would never quite grasp what Oberyn was about any ways, he didn’t know it was jealousy or if it was simply annoyance of her talking, he had made pretty clear what he thought of her the day before.</p><p>Lyanna’s attention wasn’t very much on Oberyn, or Rhaegar who was seated on the royal spots, her attention was devised and totally focused on what Jaime was doing, he took a deep breath and then began. The two knights riding towards the other, Jaime's rider, was faster than the horse of his opener and Kingsguard brother, Ser Oswell Whent. </p><p>Every single man, woman, and child in that arena held their breath as Jaime and  Ser Oswell attacked each other. Ser Oswell Whent was a very skilled and experienced knight, but Jaime Lannister had stronger motivations than his Kingsguard brother, and with just one attack he managed to bring down Ser Whent. <br/> <br/>There was a moment of silence before the strondous cheers, no one would have guessed it would be so fast, but it was. Jaime rode back and complemented Ser Oswell Whent, and rode as victor, he rode back to where he had started and to where the king was seated. King Aerys didn’t seem the happiest, yet for some reason he didn’t act out, just gave Jaime the crown of flowers, so he could crown  the queen of love and beauty. The crown was a halo of red roses, decorated with some wilder flowers also red, but the most eye-catching thing about the crown was those blood-red roses. </p><p>Jaime fiddled with the crown thoughtfully Lyanna felt a chill in her stomach, the prudent thing would be for him to crown anyone else, but Jaime was not a prudent man. He began to ride and every moment he got closer to where Lyanna sat the more a shiver ran up her spine.  </p><p>Relieve took over her when Jaime rode past her and gave the crown of red roses to his sister, and everyone cheered. Cersei seemed to have a smile that was very unusual for her, from what Lyanna knew she was not a woman with smiles. Lyanna could see Tywin clenching his jaw, and Tyrion with a big smile sited respectively.</p><p>Lya was at a high of emotions as much as anyone there, though she had more on the line than everyone in that arena. Lya kept thinking about what she was feeling, she slipped away from her group, and before anyone realized she had gone to the meeting spot they had talked about. It was a place not of the most secluded kind, but private enough for them to not be disturbed. That place on the gardens of the Red Keep was surrounded by a live fence with not many flowers. It wasn’t a special place for most people. </p><p>Waiting wasn’t a problem for Lyanna, she had a lot to examine, the anxiety that had formerly taken over her brain was creeping on her stomach now, though Lyanna was trying to suppress those feelings, she didn’t have to do that for long. The sound of footsteps incoming were very unmistakably human, and when Jaime appeared Lyanna’s heart started to run. </p><p>“ How are you feeling champion?”- Lyanna asked smugly  </p><p>“ I think I won our bet .”- Jaime said getting closer to Lyanna </p><p>“ Yes you have .”- Lyanna acknowledged</p><p>“ I think you owe me something .”- Jaime  said smugly, yet Lyanna could bring herself not to realizing that Jaime had left his hands out of her line of sight, she thought it wasn’t shit because clearly the smell would be hellish </p><p>“ Do I ?”- Lyanna smirked </p><p>“ Oh, do I have to remember you about our…”- Jaime smugly told her </p><p>Before he could finish his phrase Lyanna <em>kissed</em> him, and it was different. Her heart rushed with the touch, she was at the tip of her toes even though Jaime wasn’t that much taller than her. One of her hands entwined in Jaime's golden hair, while her other hand cupped his cheek, feeling the outline of his sharp cheekbones and his soft skin. Yet while she kissed him and stroked his cheek with her thumb she felt him tense up and this caused Lyanna to pull back.  </p><p>“ I’m sorry were you saying something ?”- She asked him as the hand on his cheeks lingered there </p><p>“ I was … But you interrupted me .”- Jaime said driving  his eyes away from Lyanna’s an if he was ashamed </p><p>“ I’m sorry .”- Lyanna said taking her hand away from Jaime’s face and looked at him </p><p>“ Why are you? Why are you sorry ?”- Jaime asked rather sweetly </p><p>“ Well, I knew I wasn’t the most experiment kisser I just didn’t know I was enough for someone as confident as you to be well … unresponsive.”- Lyanna told him, she still had the  assumption that someone like Jaime could have whoever he wanted </p><p>“ Trust me you're not … It’s just that I’m usually … I was caught by surprise that’s all.”- Jaime he said lightly </p><p>“ Uh good to know…”- Lyanna said, she could feel that the mood had dropped very quickly</p><p>“ I have something for you.”- Jaime said looking back at Lyanna’s face </p><p>“ Is it shit ?”- Lyanna half laughed </p><p>“No, it's not. My horse hasn't shat enough for me to give you.”- Jaime laughed back, making the mood between them get better again </p><p>“ I’ll kiss your horse for that .”- Lyanna said </p><p>They both laughed sweetly, as the two teenagers that actually were, before Lyanna could say anything else Jaime showed what he was hiding on his hands. He had a red wildflower, which decorated the crown Jaime had given Cersei, Lyanna quickly remembered seeing Jaime fiddling with the crown before he crowned his sister. </p><p>“ I thought crowning someone who was married would be scandalous, to say the least, but yet, it would feel wrong if you didn’t have at least some part of it.“- Jaime told her, and he showed the little flower and put the flower on her ear </p><p>“ Wise decision, wiser than you would normally be.”- Lyanna said </p><p>“ Well I have my moments.”- Jaime smiled at her and his hand lingered on Lyanna’s dark brown hair </p><p>“ You still have two dares.”- Lyanna changed the subject</p><p>“ I do, don’t I ?”- Jaime asked as he still twirled with her hair on his fingers </p><p>“ So? I got to keep my word, after all, Lannisters are not the only ones who always pay their debts.”- Lyanna </p><p>“ What if I dared you to kiss me again ?”- Jaime asked choosing to look into Lyanna’s eyes yet still play with the strand of her night-like hair</p><p>“ You waste a dare. I wouldn’t recommend it.”-Lyanna </p><p>“ It’s not wasting, it's reassessing.”- Jaime </p><p>“ I have to say I was wondering if you would ask me for something less chaste.”- Lyanna </p><p>“Uhm well, it’s not that I’m not interested in the less chaste, but I wouldn’t disrespect you by asking.”- Jaime </p><p>“ I don’t see where it would be bad, my husband does what he wants, and I do the same, but I’ll respect your sanctuary.”- Lyanna said smugly and Jaime’s eyes widen</p><p>She thought it would be better what he had asked from her before he changed ideas, she cupped his face as she and before, but this time she looked deep into his emerald eyes, her face was so close to his she could see him realizing her actions. They were so close that he could smell the strong and intensely botanical fragrance of lavender Lyanna had come to like so much in recent times, so they kissed again her hands now cupping his cheeks, his hands were and her lower back and waist, they were firm and gentle, Lyanna thought it was very knight like, calloused and firm hands, but gentle touch. </p><p> Then his tongue was in her mouth. In all truth she had not invited this prodigy of a tongue; in turning, she had merely wished to look at his face, expecting only that the expression of delight she might come to see there would correspond to what she knew was her own. But she did not even catch a glimpse of his face, so instantaneous and urgent was that tongue, it was hungry and insatiable, searching for more.</p><p>Plunged like some writhing sea-shape into her mouth, it all but overpowered her senses as it sought some unreachable terminus near her uvula, yet it gave her fire not the type of undying love like the ones in childhood stories  of the most lustful kind, it wiggled, pulsated, and made contrived sweeps of her mouth’s vault, clearly Jaime was a more experienced more than she was, he didn’t know her as well as who ever he had been kissing before, but he knew how to make a damn kiss pleasurable. </p><p>It was rather deliciously mucilaginous and tasting of mint, he thought at that moment that he had planned on kissing her otherwise why in seven hells taste of mint. For a brief second she had thought, if Lannisters shit gold, maybe they could taste mint, but the thought got a lot on the kiss. When she came back to the kiss Jaime’s left hand was cupping one of her cheeks while the other remained on her hips, he hands were almost in the same way they had been on their first kiss, this time however he seemed to enjoy when she tugged at his hair. </p><p>Yet they weren't fish they couldn't live without air and that's what put an end to their making out, as if time had stopped right there, close to each other, glued to one another, Jaime rested his forehead on Lyanna's which was helped by the height difference between them. For a moment it was as if no one else existed and there was no risk of the King, her husband or anyone catching them. </p><p>“ I...Don’t know what to…”- Lyanna </p><p>“ It felt different.”- Jaime stated with certainty </p><p>“ Different ?!”- Lyanna asked stepping back and looking at him </p><p>“ Different, not bad. If I didn’t like it wouldn’t have kissed you again.”- Jaime </p><p>“ I guess I can take it as a compliment ?”- Lyanna asked </p><p>“ Oh you definitely can.”- Jaime said on his seductive voice, but it was not the one that he used to joke </p><p>“ Well if you don't remember now you have only one dare, so use it wisely.”- Lyanna</p><p>“ I think I will.”- Jaime said it in a more petulant way </p><p>“ So ?”- Lyanna urged him </p><p>“ Not now, but shortly.”- Jaime told her, winking at her </p><p>“ I’ll be waiting eagerly, for it .”- Lyanna taunted him with a devilish smile </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>